We Are Akatsuki
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: Kisah mengenai persahabatan 11 orang dengan tingkah ajaib mereka. Akatsuki, geng yang katanya paling disegani di KSHS, tapi.. /Siapa mereka?/Mereka Akatsuki. Geng paling terkenal disini./ Wah.. keren dong./ Heh..Kau belum tahu saja./ Nii-san./ Hn./Teman-temanmu aneh./Memang./
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

Dislaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Summary: Kisah mengenai persahabatan 11 orang dengan tingkah ajaib mereka. Akatsuki, geng yang katanya paling disegani di KSHS, tapi..

Siapa mereka?/Mereka Akatsuki. Geng paling terkenal disini./ Wah.. keren dong./ Heh..Kau belum tahu saja.

Nii-san./ Hn./Teman-temanmu aneh./Memang./

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, bahasa tidak formal.

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Hai, nama gue Yahiko, tapi orang-orang biasa memanggil gue Pein. Jangan tanya kenapa. Karena gue juga gak tahu hehe..

Gue berdiri disini buat nyeritain tentang kisah gue barsama kesepuluh makhluk abstrak yang merupakan sahabat-sahabat gue sejak jaman Naruto masih ngesot. Kami menyebut diri kami, Akatsuki. Keren kan namanya, itu gue yang ngusulin loh (reader:gak nanya). Tapi jangan salah, gini-gini Akatsuki itu merupakan geng yang paling disegani di sekolah ini, Konoha Senior High School. Kenapa? Gak percaya?. Sama gue juga.

Oke, daripada lama-lama disini, mendingan kita langsung ke kelas gue dan sepuluh makhluk abstrak aja yuk, kelas XI A. Keren kan, oh iya gue juga ketua kelas loh (reader: gak nanya Pein).

.

.

.

.

 **Kelas XI A**

Nah ini dia kelas dimana gue dan teman-teman menimba ilmu (dikira air kali ditimba). Sekarang gue akan kenalin teman-teman Akatsuki gue ke kalian semua, kebetulan mereka semua udah dateng nih.

.

"Yo, Yahiko. Lama sekali" ujar seorang siswa berambut merah sebahu.

"Yo, Nagato. Tadi jalanan macet." Sahutku.

.

 **Uzumaki Nagato**

Siswa berambut merah dengan mata seperti baygon ini merupakan teman gue sejak kecil. Dia itu wakil gue di Akatsuki sekaligus dikelas, hebat kan gue punya wakil sendiri. Aduh, sakit Nagato. Nagato ini juga merupakan saudara jauh dari Uzumaki Naruto.

.

"Kamu gak bawa motor Yahiko?" tanya siswi berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga kertas dirambutnya.

"Tidak, motor gue masuk bengkel kemarin. Jadi gue naik bus."

.

 **Konan**

Siswi berambut biru sepundak dengan hiasan mawar kertas dikepalanya ini juga merupakan teman gue dari kecil. Dia itu satu-satunya cewek di Akatsuki.

.

"Bayar uang kas woy." Sahut seorang siswa bercadar buluk.

"Lari woy, ada Kakuzu." Teriak seorang murid berambut mangkok, Lee.

.

 **Kakuzu**

Waduh gawat, bendahara sarap dateng nih, gue harus ngumpet. Ehh.. oke, oke gue akan lanjutin penjelasan gue, tapi dikolong meja ya. Nah si cadar buluk itu namanya Kakuzu, bendahara di kelas ini sekaligus di Akatsuki, padahal gak ada yang nunjuk. Ngakunya bendahara tapi menurut gue sih dia lebih pantes jadi rentenir, karena yang gak bayar kas akan dicatat sebagai utang dan diminta bunganya.

.

"Dan, bayar kas lo."

"Berisik Zu, gue lagi ritual nih." Sahut seorang siswa berambut putih sebahu.

.

 **Hidan**

Siswa berambut ubanan ini namanya Hidan, dia pengikut suatu aliran sesat bernama DJ aka Dewa Jashin kerjaannya Cuma ritual sambil komat-kamit gak jelas dimanapun dan kapanpun kayak sekarang ini nih.

.

"Sas, bayar kas lo."

"Berisik Zu." Sahut siswa berambut merah maroon. "Seni itu suatu keindahan abadi, Dei." Lanjutnya pada siswa berambut pirang panjang didepannya.

.

 **Akasuna no Sasori**

Pemuda berwajah baby face bernama Sasori ini merupan seorang seniman, katanya. Dia penganut 'seni adalah keindahan abadi'. Jangan tanya apa maksudnya, gue juga gak ngerti. Yang anehnya dia itu laki-laki tapi sukanya main barbie. Meski begitu tetep aja banya cewek-cewek yang ngejar-ngejar dia. Iri gue..

.

"Dei, bayar kas lo."

"Seni itu keindahan yang mudah rapuh dalam sekejap danna." Ujar pemuda blonde kepada Sasori dan tak menghiraukan ucapan Kakuzu.

.

 **Deidara**

Yang satu ini merupakan kebalikan dari Sasori. Siswa berambut blonde panjang ini merupakan penganut 'seni adalah keindahan yang mudah rapuh' dan yang paling disukainya adalah ledakan. Entah apakah cita-citanya ingin jadi teroris atau apa, gue gak peduli.

.

Brakk..

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu yan cukup keras.

"Itachi, gue liat PR matematika lo dong. Gue gak ngerti, jadi males ngerjain." Teriak seorang berambut biru dengan gigi menyerupai hiu dari arah pintu.

"Hn."

.

 **Hoshigaki Kisame**

Manusia aneh bergigi hiu itu juga merupakan salah satu teman absurd ku. Dia yang paling besar di Akatsuki, jadi bisa dibilang bodiguard Akatsuki. Jangan bilang-bilang dia ya. Wajahnya memang menyeramkan tapi dia gak gigit kok, dia merupakan anggota yang loyal.

.

"Ini." Seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam melemparkan sebuah buku tulis kearah Kisame dan seketika murid-murid lainnya langsung mengerubungi buku tersebut.

"Thank's Itachi."

.

 **Uchiha Itachi**

Seorang pewaris dari Uchiha Corporation, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Merupakan otak dikelas ini dan juga di Akatsuki karena kecerdasaannya yang jauh di atas rata-rata. Wajah rupawan khas Uchiha juga memberi nilai plus bagi dirinya, membuat para gadis tergila-gila. Cih, bikin gue iri aja.

.

"Itachi-senpai, Tobi juga mau contek pr nya ya." Ucap seorang siswa autis bertopeng lolipop.

"Hn, bukunya ada di Kisame." Sahut Itachi cuek.

.

 **Tobi aka Obito Uchiha**

Anggota klan Uchiha juga yang merupakan sepupu Itachi (meskipun kelakuannya tidak menunjukkan ciri seorang Uchiha). Suka memakai topeng aneh berbentuk lolipop jeruk. Merupakan penghibur di Akatsuki karena tingkah konyol bin autisnya.

.

"Kau berisik Tobi, kalau mau nyontek ya nyontek aja. Gak usah pakai teriak-teriak segala." Teriak seoramg siswa berambut hijau yang juga sedang menyalin pr milik Itachi dengan sewot.

"Kau sendiri teriak Zetsu-senpai." Balas Tobi gak mau kalah.

.

 **Zetsu**

Yap yang terakhir ada Zetsu, siswa berambut hijau yang merupakan pecinta tanaman. Zetsu sering berperan sebagai mata-mata Akatsuki, keren kan(reader: gak nanya Pein) yang tugasnya mengawasi pintu kelas, kalau-kalau ada guru yang datang saat anak-anak lagi gak siap misalnya kayak sekarang nih, saat-saat mereka lagi nyontek pr dari sang otak kelas XI A sekaligus KSHS, Uchiha Itachi

.

.

.

.

Nah, itu semua anggota-anggota alias anak buah gue (dikeroyok Akatsuki minus Pein), oke-oke, temen-temen bin sohib-sohib gue. Mungkin segini aja perkenalannya, tentang gue dan para sahabat absurd gue lainnya. Kita akan ketemu dikisah absurd Akatsuki yang akan dimulai di chapter sebelumnya. Jadi, mampir lagi ya.. dan kalian akan ketemu dengan si ganteng Yahiko Pein (Dilemparin tomat busuk sama Akatsuki). Ja nee..

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Hai.. ketemu lagi dengan author gaje ini hhehe..

Yak.. Di fic ini Yuki akan bermain dengan Akatsuki yang pastinya bakal dinistain (evilsmirk)

Yah.. karena saya bingung mau bilang apa lagi, langsung ditutup aja deh..

.

.

.

.

 **REVIEW PLEASE**

.

.

.

.


	2. New Teacher

BRAKK..

"hei, kalian tau tidak?" ujar Hidan setengah berteriak.

"Ada apa Hidan, un?" sahut Deidara.

"Katanya akan ada guru baru yang akan menggantikan Kotetsu-sensei menjadi wali kelas kita." Sahut Hidan

"Siapa?" tanya Konan.

"Entahlah."

"Hei, apa kalian mau bermain lagi dengannya Akatsuki?" tanya Pein.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Hidan sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Dislaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Summary: Kisah mengenai persahabatan 11 orang dengan tingkah ajaib mereka. Akatsuki, geng yang katanya paling disegani di KSHS, tapi..

Siapa mereka?/Mereka Akatsuki. Geng paling terkenal disini./ Wah.. keren dong./ Heh..Kau belum tahu saja.

Nii-san./ Hn./Teman-temanmu aneh./Memang./

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, bahasa tidak formal.

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: New Teacher**

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi hari di Konoha Senior High School, tampak seperti biasa. Masih banya murid-murid yang berkeliaran di koridor dikarenakan bel masuk yang belum berbunyi.

Tetapi suasana tenang itu tak berlangsung lama ketika terdengar suara keributan dari halaman sekolah.

"PEIN-SAMAA.."

"KYAA ITACHI-SAMA.."

"SASORI-KUUNN.."

"KYAA.. DEI-KUUNNN.."

"HIDAN-SAMAA.."

"NAGATO-KUUNNN."

Suara-suara berisik itu terdengar dari para gadis yang sedang menyerukan nama-nama makhluk abstak yang menurut mereka keren itu. Sementara yang diserukan hanya memasang wajah cool (menurut mereka), yang sepertinya gagal kecuali untuk Itachi dan Sasori yang emang udah cool dari sononya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya seorang siswi berambut merah muda diantara lautan para gadis. "Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka Akatsuki. Geng paling terkenal disini." Sahut gadis berambut cokelat yang dicepol dua, Tenten.

" Wah.. keren dong." Sahut gadis berambut pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu.

"Heh..Kau belum tahu saja." Sahut seorang siswa berambut raven model chickenbutt yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kerumunan.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke . . ." ucapan Sasuka terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang.

"HUWEE . . . KEMBALIKAN LOLIPOP TOBI, ZETSU-SENPAI" teriak sebuah lolipop berjalan, err berlari yang sedang mengejar seorang siswa berambut hijau.

"Tangkap aku kalau mau lolipopmu kembali Tobi." Sahut Zetsu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Zetsu masih terus berlari tanpa menyadari ada 6 makhluk yang sedang berdiri di depannya sambil melongo. Zetsu yang tak sempat mengerem lantas menabrak keenam temannya dan menimbulkan efek domino.

Brukk..

Brukk..

Brukk..

Brukk..

Brukk..

Brakkk..

Ketujuh orang tersebut jatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit dengan susunan dari bawah ke atas: Nagato, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Pein, Zetsu. Semua orang yang ada disana sweatdrop melihatnya.

"HAHAHAHA . . ." suara tertawaan Tobi memenuhi seisi halaman sekolah. "Rasakan itu Zetsu-senpai." ujar Tobi sambil tertawa laknat. Tobi menghampiri 'tumpukkan' teman-temannya dan merebut lolipop kesayangannya dari tangan Zetsu. "Kita satu sama Zetsu-senpai." Ujar Tobi sambil ngeloyor pergi.

"Grrr . . . ZETSUUU." Teriak keenam anggota Akatsuki itu geram.

"Apa?" sahut Zetsu innocent, tak sadar bahwa ia sedang menindih teman-temannya saat ini.

"Bangun baka. Kau kira ini tidak berat apa?" sahut Nagato yang ada diposisi paling bawah geram.

"Eh iya. Hehe . . . maaf ya." Ujar Zetsu sambil bangkit diikuti oleh keenam temannya.

"ZETSUUU." Teriak enam anggota Akatsuki itu dengan pandangan membunuh.

"GYAAA . . . AMPUNNN." Zetsu segera berlari kencang menghindari amukan teman-temannya.

'Sial, pose keren and cool gue yang udah susah-susah dibikin ini jadi ancur gara-gara ulah si Zetsu. Awas aja tuh anak, dia bakal dapet oleh-oleh dari gue. Khehehe..' batin Pein sambil menunjukkan evilsmirknya dan ikut berlari menyusul teman-temannya.

Sementara itu para murid yang masih berkumpul disana tampak masih menikmati acara sweatdrop berjamaah mereka hingga sebuah suara memecah keheningan acara sweatdrop massal itu.

"Benar kan kataku?" ujar seorang pemuda berambut raven chickenbutt.

"Jadi maksudmu ini Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, mereka adalah makhluk terabsurd yang pernah gue temui." Sahut Sasuke sambil melengos pergi dari kerumunan.

.

.

.

.

 **Ruang kepala sekolah**

Disebuah ruangan bernuansa cokelat muda itu terdapat dua orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan. Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua yang merupakan kepala sekolah dari Konoha Senior High School, dan seorang pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi yang memakai masker. Mereka sedang terlibat suatu pembicaraan yang serius.

"Selamat datang di Konoha Senior High School, Hatake Kakashi." Ujar wanita berambut pirang bernama Tsunade itu.

Pria bermasker itu tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat. "Kau kutugaskan untuk mengajar pelajaran fisika di kelas XI." Ujar Tsunade.

Kakashi mengangguk singkat.

"Dan . . ." ucapan Tsunade menggantung.

Kakashi tetap terdiam menunggu Tsunade selesai bicara.

" . . . menjadi wali kelas XI A." Lanjutnya. "Kau sanggup?"

Kakashi mengangguk mantap. "Ya, tapi apa maksud dari 'kau sanggup'?" tanya Kakashi.

Tsunade menghela napas. "Karena wali kelas sebelumnya mengundurkan diri karena ia tidak sanggup berada di kelas itu."

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Bukannya kelas A itu kelas anak-anak pilihan?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Ya, memang kelas A itu kelas khusus untuk anak-anak berprestasi. Tapi yah.. diantara anak-anak pilihan itu ada yang unik."

"Unik?"

"Ya, mereka menamai diri mereka Akatsuki."

"Akasuki?"

"Ya, terdiri dari sepuluh orang siswa dan seorang siswi." Tsunade menyerahkan sebelah lembar kertas berisi arsip.

Kakashi menerima kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya. Ia membolak-balik halaman-halaman kertas-kertas berisi data-data siswa itu, hingga ia sampai pada halaman kedua dari belakang dan mulai membacanya.

.

.

 **Daftar Prestasi**

 **.**

 **Pein Yahiko: ahli komputer,**

 **Uzumaki Nagato:ahli robotik, dapat membuat robot sendiri dan menjuarai kontes robotik junior.**

 **Konan: juara membuat origami seJepang.**

 **Uchiha Itachi: siswa terjenius di Jepang, sering menjuarai berbagai lomba dan olimpiade.**

 **Hoshigaki Kisame:pemegang juara dalam karate dan judo.**

 **Hidan: atlit sepak bola. Posisi kapten di tim sepak bola menjuarai berbagai kejuaraan.**

 **Kakuzu: juara olimpiade ekonomi.**

 **Akasuna no Sasori: sangat ahli dalam bidang kesenian terutama seni rupa.**

 **Deidara: seorang seniman juga yang ahli membuat patung.**

 **Zetsu: atlit tenis.**

 **Obito Uchiha: atlit basket.**

.

.

Kakashi membalik halamannya hingga tiba pada halaman terakhir dan mulai membacanya kembali.

.

.

 **Daftar Kenakalan**

 **.**

 **Pain Yahiko: sering berbuat ulah dengan menjahili murid-murid lain.**

 **Uzumaki Nagato: rekan Pein dalam berbuat jahil.**

 **Konan: sama saja dengan Pein dan Nagato hanya saja korbannya adalah para siswi.**

 **Uchiha Itachi: sering meninggalkan pelajaraan saat sudah bosan karena merasa sudah mengerti (maklum siswa jenius).**

 **Hoshigaki Kisame: karena dia pecinta ikan hingga sering membawa ikan-ikannya kesekolah.**

 **Hidan: pengikut aliran sesat**

 **Kakuzu: rentenir kelas, dan sering memalak tanpa alasan yang jelas.**

 **Akasuna no Sasori: sering memainkan boneka dikelas tanpa memperhatikan penjelasan guru.**

 **Deidara: sering membawa petasan kesekolah.**

 **Zetsu:sering tidur dikelas saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung**

 **Obito Uchiha: sering bertingkah autis atau kekanak-kanakan dengan nama panggila Tobi**

.

.

Kakashi mengernyit saat membaca halaman terakhir itu.

"Itulah yang kumaksud keunikan dari Akatsuki, mereka berprestasi sekaligus biang onar. Yah kuharap kau bisa mengatasi mereka." Ujar Tsunade.

Kakashi menyerahkan kertas yang dipegangnya kepada Tsunade. "Saya tidak akan kalah dengan bocah-bocah pembuat onar seperti mereka." Ujar Kakashi mantap.

Tsunade tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, selamat bekerja." Ujar Tsunade. "Berhubung bel masuk sudah berbunyi kau bisa mulai memasuki kelas, kebetulan jadwal pertamamu di kelas XI A." Lanjutnya.

"Baik." Sahut Kakashi.

"Mari saya antarkan." Ujar Tsunade sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ya." Sahut Kakashi mengikuti Tsunade keluar ruangan menuju kelas XI A.

.

.

.

.

 **Kelas XI A**

Suasana di kelas XI A sangat ramai, mereka sedang asyik membicarakan soal guru baru yang akan menjadi wali kelas mereka menggantikan Kotetsu sensei. Tak kerkecuali dengan Akatsuki, mereka kii sedang berkumpul di pojokkan kelas.

"Hei Hidan, kau bilang akan ada guru baru yang akan menggantikan Kotetsu sensei." Tanya Kakuzu.

"Memang." Sahut Hidan.

"Lalu, mana dia, un? Sudah lewat 15 menit dari bel berbunyi,un." Ujar Deidara.

"Mana kutahu, blonde." Sahut Hidan.

Sementara itu Pein tampak terdiam dan menutup matanya hingga tak lama ia membuka matanya kembali sambil mengeluarkan seringai khasnya.

"Ada apa leader, un?" tanya Dei.

"Aku bosan, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain dengan guru baru itu, sebagai hukuman karena dia telah." Sahut Pein masih dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Khehe . . . pasti menarik." Ujar Hidan diikuti anggukan anggota lainnya minus Zetsu yang sedang tidur dan Itachi yang sedang membaca buku setebal kamus yang entah apa judulnya.

"Kalian duduk saja, biar aku yang kerjakan. Aku punya ide bagus." Ujar Pein yang diangguki teman-temannya.

Pein beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke lemari penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan, membukanya dan mengambil sebuah ember dari sana. Setelah itu Pein berjalan menghampiri Konan. "Konan, kamu bawa benang?" tanya Pein.

"Bawa." Sahutnya sambil merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan segulung benang bewarna putih dan menyerahkannya pada Pein. "Ini."

Pein menerimanya. "Terima kasih, Konan." Ujarnya lalu melenggang pergi.

Pein mendekati pintu geser kelasnya. Ia membuka gulungan benang itu dan mengikatkan ujungnya pada ember. Kemudian ia merangkai benang itu sedemikian rupa, hingga saat pintu geser dibuka maka ember itu akan jatuh. Setelah selesai dengan urusan Pein kembali ke bangkunya dan duduk tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

Tak lama terdengar suara derap langkah kaki dari luar yang seperti menuju kelas mereka. Dan benar suara langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan pintu kelas XI A.

Srekk . . .

Pintu geser kelas XI A dibuka.

Braakk. . .

Dan ember yang berada diatas pintu tersebut jatuh dan tepat mengenai si pembuka pintu.

"Hahahah . . ." terdengar suara tawa dari setiap murid yang berada di kelas XI A. Suasana kelas menjadi sangat ramai dikarenakan suara tawa dari para murid termasuk Akatsuki yang tertawa paling keras, hingga . . .

"DIAM." Terdengar suara bentakan dari arah si guru baru korban kenakalan Akatsuki tersebut.

Sementara si korban kenakalan Akatsuki kali ini hanya dapat menghembuskan napasnya sambil melepaskan ember yang menghiasi kepalanya sejak memasuku kelas.

Tsunade berjalan memasuki kelas dan berdiri di depan kelas. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAHH?" bentak Tsunade. "ULAH SIAPA INI?" lanjutnya sambil memandang kesetiap sudut ruangan kelas hingga perhatiannya terpusat ke arah sudut kanan kelas yang merupakan tempat duduk para anggota Akatsuki. "Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini." Ujar Tsunade.

Tsunade mempersilakan Kakashi untuk berdiri disampingnya. "Anak-anak, perkenalkan ini adalah guru fisika sekaligus wali kelas baru yang akan menggantikan Kotetsu sensei. Silakan Kakashi sensei." Ujar Tsunade mempersilakan.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi dan mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi guru fisika sekaligus wali kelas kalian. . ." Ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum tipis dari balik maskernya. " . . . suka atau tidak." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah pojok kanan kelas.

Sementara penghuni sudut kanan kelas yang dimaksud hanya memutaakan bola matanya bosan.

"Baiklah, anda bisa mulai mengajar. Saya permisi dulu." Ujar Tsunade sambil beranjak.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-sama." Sahut Kakashi sambil membungkuk hormat.

Tsunade berjalan keluar kelas kemudian berhenti dipintu kelas. "Oh iya, ada satu hal yang terlupa." Ujarnya.

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kakashi.

"AKATSUKI." Teriak Tsunade keras hingga membuat seisi kelas terlonjak termasuk yang merasa dipanggil. "Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa ember yang menjatuhi Kakashi sensei adalah ulah kalian, hah. . ."ujar Tsunade tajam.

Pein memutar bola matanya. "Bukti darimana sensei."sahut Pein santai.

Tsunade berjalan perlahan mendekati tempat duduk Pein yang berada di bangku kedua dari belakang. "Kau bilang apa barusan Pein?" ujarnya geram.

"Mana buktinya kalau kami yang melakukannya sensei." Ujar Pein santai.

Tsunade menyeringai dan menjewer telinga Pein kuat-kuat. "PEIN YAHIKO." Bentaknya.

"A-aww, sakit sensei."

"DIAM, SEKARANG KALIAN PARA AKATSUKI LARI KELILING LAPANGAN SEBANYAK 20 PUTARAN, 15 UNTUK KONAN." Bentak Tsunade.

"Heii, kami tidak ikut-ikutan sensei." Ujar seluruh Akatsuki serempak minus Pein, Zetsu dan Itachi.

"Heii, kalian tadi menyetujuinya." Bantah Pein.

"DIAM YAHIKO." Bentak Akatsuki yang membuat Pein kicep.

"DIAM KALIAN, SEKARANG CEPAT KELUAR." Bentak Tsunade sambil mendorong Pein yang telingannya sudah memerah.

Pein pun segera berlari keluar kelas.

"AWAS KAU PEINNN . . ." diikuti oleh seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

Eh, tidak seluruhnya kok, lho . . .

Tsunade menoleh kearah bangku kedua dari depan dan bangku paling belakang yang ada pojok kanan kelas.

Dibangku kedua terdapat seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven panjang yang sedang membaca bukunya tanpa terusik dengan kejadian berisik disekitarnya.

Sementara itu dibangku paling belakang terdapat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat berambu hijau yang sedang menguap sambul mengucek matanya, sepertinya acara tidurnya terganggu oleh keributan yang dibuat teman-temannya.

Tsunade menarik napasnya panjang. "ITACHI, ZETSU, KENAPA KALIAN MASIH DISINI HAAHHH . . . ?" bentak Tsunade sekali lagi.

Zetsu kembali menguap. "Saya tidak ikut-ikutan dengan mereka sensei, bahkan saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Balas Zetsu innocent sambil mengucek matanya. (Zetsu FC: KYAAA. . .)

"Tapi kau barusan tidur kan?" ujar Tsunade mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang kian memuncak.

Zetsu hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. "Hehehe . . . i-iya sensei."

Tsunade menggeram. "Kalau begitu CEPAT KELUAR DAN BERGABUNG BERSAMA TEMAN-TEMANMU."

"HUWAA . . . baik sensei." Ujat Zetsu sambil lari keluar kelas.

Tsunade kembali menoleh kearah bangku kedua dari depan dan ia menghampiri siswa yang masi duduk tenang disana. Tsunade memperhatikan siswa berambut raven tersebut. 'Cih, ternyata pakai headset, pantas saja.' Batinnya. Tsunade mengulurkan tangannya keaarah Itachi dan mencabut headset yang dikenakan pemuda raven tersebut.

Itachi yang merasa kegiatannya terganggu menoleh kearah sang pengganggu, dan mendapati sang kepala sekolah disana. Itachi tetap memandang wajah datarnya sambil menutup buku yang ia baca dan mencabut headset yang sebelahnya lagi. "Ada apa sensei?"

Tsunade menggeram. "UCHIHA ITACHIII. . ."teriaknya tepat ditelinga Itachi.

Itachi reflek menutup telinganya menghindari tuli mendadak yang akan dideritanya bila tak megera menutup telinganya.

"SEKARANG CEPAT KELUAR DAN BERGABUNG BERSAMA TEMAN-TEMANMUUU . . ."

"Apa salah saya sensei?" ujar Itachi datar.

Tsunade memijat hidungnya. "Apa kau tahu sejak kapan aku ada disini, Uchiha-san?" ujarnya sambil menahan amarah.

Itachi menggelang singkat.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang berdiri disana?" ujar Tsunede sambil menynjuk Kakashi yang masih berdiri didepan kelas.

"Mungkin si guru baru itu." Sahut Itachi santai.

"Siapa namaya?"

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku tidak peduli."

BRAAKKK . . .

Tsunade menggebrak meja Itachi, membuat seisi kelas berjengit, namun tidak bagi si pemilik meja yang masih memasang wajah datar.

"UCHIHA ITACHI CEPAT KE LAPANGAN, SEKARANGGG."

"Apa salah saya sensei?"

Kakashi menghampiri meja Itachi dan berdiri disamping Tsunade. "Kesalahanmu adalah kamu tidak memperhatikan gurumu, kamu terlalu cuek dengan keadaan sekitarmu. Aku tahu kamu seorang jenius. Tapi, apa karena itu kau merasa mampu Uchiha-kun." Ujar Kakashi.

Itachi menatap Kakashi tajam dengan death glare andalannya.

Tsunade menghela napas lelah. "Sekaran sudah jelaskan, jadi . . . CEPAT KELUAR UCHIHA." Bentak Tsunade untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Itachi beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan santai keluar kelas. Saat berpapasan dengan Kakashi, ia menatap pria bermasker itu tajam, sedangkan Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis kearah Itachi.

"Cih." Ujarnya sambil menutup pintu kelas.

Tsunade menghampiri Kakashi. "Yah, itu yang kumaksud di kantor tadi. Mulai hari ini kau akan menghadapi mereka dan semua tingkah onarnya." Ujar Tsunade.

"Ya, dan saya siap." Sahut Kakashi mantap.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dilapangan sekolah terlihat sembilan orang siswa dan seorang siswi yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Itachi berjalan menghampiri kesepuluh orang temannya yang sedang berlari bersama atau lebih tepatnya mengejar Pein, karena Pein yang berlari paling depan diikuti rombongan anggota lain dibelakangnya.

Itachi melepaskan jas almamaternya dan melemparkannya ke rumput, bersama jas-jas milik teman-temannya.

"Hahaha . . . kau kena juga Itachi." Ujar Zetsu sambil berlari.

"Hn." Sahut Itachi ikut berlari bersama kesepuluh temannya.

"Hei, sensei itu menyebalkan ya, un." Ujar Deidara.

"Ya, dan dia akan menyesal nanti." Sahut Hidan. "Aku akan mempersembahkannya kepada dewa Jashin." Lanjutnya.

"Kau bicara apa Hidan no baka." Ujar Kakuzu santai sambil berlari menjauh.

"Grr . . . AWAS KAU KAKUZUUU."

.

.

.

.

Akatsuki kini berada di kantin, setelah selesai menjalankan hukuman mereka tidak langsung kembali ke kelas. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, nongkrong dikantin. Semoga saja tidak ketahuan oleh Tsunade sensei atau mereka akan dihukum lagi.

"hei, sekarang apa rencana kita untuk mengusili guru baru itu?" ujar Pein yang kini kepala orangenya dihiasi bejolan yang indah dari pukulan penuh kasih sayang masing-masing anggota Akatsuki.

"Terserah, yang jelas kita harus membuatnya jera." Sahut Kakuzu.

"Senpai, Tobi anak baik gak mau berbuah jahat senpai." Ujar Tobi.

"Kita tidak berbuat jahat Tobi, kita hanya ingin bermain-main saja dengan Kakashi sensei. Dia lho yang membuat kita dihukum tadi." Ujar Pein.

"Iya, ya."

"Jadi bagaimana, apa kau ikut Obito."ujar Nagato sambil menyeringai.

Tobi membuka topeng lolipopnya. "Tentu. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesenangan ini." Ujar Tobi err. . . Obito dengan evilsmirknya.

"Bagus, kita harus buat guru itu menyesal telah berurusan dengan Akatsuki." Ujar Hidan setengah berteriak.

"Siapa yang meyesal?" ujar sebuah suara dibelakang mereka.

Kesebelas orang itu menoleh keasal suara.

"Kau?" ujar Pein.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sambung Nagato.

"Tentu saja aku mencari murid-muridku yang menghilang setelah dihukum tadi. Apa kalian melihatnya?" sahut Kakashi santai.

"Apa maumu?" ujar Itachi tajam.

"Ah, aku lupa. Anak-anak yang kucari itu adalah kalian." Ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Itachi. "Anak-anak pembuat onar." Balasnya tajam.

"Heh." Hidan tersenyum mengejek. "Lalu apa urusannyanya denganmu?"

"Urusannya adalah karena kalian muridku dan aku punya sebuah misi tersendiri."

"Misi." Gumam Konan.

"Misi untuk membuat prestasi kalian tidak sia-sia."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Dengan kata lain aku akan menghapus kata pembuat onar dari nama kalian."

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Ujar Pein enteng.

"Baik." Ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Pein beranjak dari duduknya. "Ayo kita pergi, ada pengganggu disini." Ujar Pein sambil melangkah keluar kantin diikuti oleh teman-temannya."

'Akatsuki ya, anak-anak yang menarik.' Batin Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Hai, ketemu lagi sama saya di fic We Are Akatsuki ini . . .

Saya mau menjelaskan sedikit tentang beberapa tokoh di fic ini.

Pein, disini Pein itu gak ditindik, meskipun dia bandel tapi gak pake piercing. Jadi penampilannya kayak Yahiko.

Zetsu, disini Zetsu Cuma dipake yang putihnya doang. Jadi kulitnya putih pucat dan berambut hijau.

Kakuzu, disini Kakuzu gak ada jahitannya, Cuma berkulit cokelat aja.

Kisame, disini dia gak berkulit biru, Cuma berkulit pucat dan berambut biru. Tapi dia tetep bergigi runcing kok, biar ciri khasnya Kisame gitu, hehehe . . .

Deidara, disini Dei gak punya mulut ditangan.

Sasori, disini Sasori pake tubuh aslinya, jadi bukan boneka.

Tobi, disini dia suka pake topeng kalau jadi Tobi, sedangkan kalau jadi Obito dia buka topengnya.

Hidan, gak immortal juga gak psyco, Cuma sesat aja.

Itachi dan Konan sama kayak yang di anime dan manganya.

.

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review**

 **.**

 **Seigi no kami**

Ini udah lanjut, mampir lagi ya . .

.

 **Viera sadewa**

Makasih pujiannya. Mampir lagi ya . .

.

 **Uzumaki himeka**

Iya silakan, ini udah update. Mampir lagi ya . .

.

 **Matakuohrineggan**

Ini udah lanjut. Mampir lagi ya . .

.

 **935**

Ini udah lanjut. Mampir lagi ya . .

.

 **Virgo shaka mia**

Iya, ini fic baru aku . .

Gak papa kok, udah mau mampir juga aku udah seneng. .

Makasih banyak atas pujiannya Virgo-san

Sasuke sebenernya mau tuh tapi berhubung dia inget bahwa itu busuk jadi gak jadi deh hehe . . .

Ini udah lanjut, mampir lagi ya . .

.

.

.

.

 **Special thank's to:**

Semua yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini.

Semua yang udah menyempatkan diri buat review.

Dan semua yang udah ngefave dan ngefollow cerita ini.

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua.

.

.

.

.

 **Akhir kata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASEE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. EXAM

"Berhubung hari ini merupakan hari kesepuluh saya mengajar disini, saya punya hadiah untuk kalian semua," ujar sensei berambut perak tersebut aka Kakashi.

"Wah... apa itu sensei, un," ujar Deidara.

"Pulang cepat yey," sambar Pein yang sudah bersiap akan pergi tetapi tangannya ditarik oleh Nagato yang merupakan teman sebangkunya.

"Nagato... kau..." Pein sambil memasang wajah seperti anak anjing yang minta dipungut.

Nagato mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan kelakuann makhluk absurd didepannya ini.

"Ternyata selama ini kau mencintaiku Nagato. Huwaa... aku terharu!" teriak Pein gak jelas sambil mepet-mepet pada Nagato.

Nagato memasang wajah jijik melihat kelakuan Pein yang semakin gak wajar. Tanpa belas kasihan ia menendang tubuh Pein hingga jatuh terjungkal dengan posisi yang sungguh tidak elit.

"Apaan sih lo? jijik tau," ujar Nagato sambil kembali duduk dibangkunya.

"HAHAHA..." Seisi kelas tertawa melihat nasib sial Pein.

Pein bangun dari posisi tidak elitnya. Kini ia terduduk di lantai sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. 'Semua siswa tertawa, apa mereka mentertawakanku?' batinnya sok polos.

"HAHAHA..." Karena tidak mau jadi pihak yang ditertawakan akhirnya Pein ikut tertawa, bahkan tawanya lebih kencang.

Kakashi memijit pelipisnya, ia menghela napas, hingga tiba-tiba...

BRAKK..

Kakashi menggebrak meja guru dengan super kuat, dan membuat seisi kelas kembali hening, tetapi...

"HAHAHA..." tidak dengan Pein.

Kakashi memandang Pein dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Bahkan para siswapun ikut memandang Pein seolah mengatakan 'kau tidak capek tertawa terus, bodoh?'.

"HAHaha... haha... ha... ha...ha..." Seakan baru menyadari arah pandangan seisi kelas yang tertuju kearahnya, akhirya Pein pun berhenti tertawa. Ia berdehem singkat dan kembali duduk di bangkunya, tepat disamping Nagato. Tapi kali ini dengan posisi Nagato yang sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya sambil memasang muka jijik.

Kakashi berdehem singkat. "Bisa kita lanjutkan," ujarnya.

"Bisa sensei," sahut seisi kelas kompak.

"Jadi apa hadiahnya sensei, pasti mahal ya," ujar Kakuzu dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Sangat mahal... Kakuzu-san," sahut Kakashi.

"Bagus, cepat sebutkan apa itu sensei!" ujar err... perintah Kakuzu tidak sabaran.

"Jadi hadiah kalian adalah..." Kakashi menjeda kalimatnya untuk menambah efek dramatis (lebay). Padahal wajahnya tetap datar.

.

.

.

.

"Ulangan harian fisika," ujar Kakashi tetap dengan suara datar dan wajah mengantuknya.

Krik.. krikk..

.

1 detik

.

10 detik

.

30 detik

.

1 menit

.

10 menit

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAAAA?"

.

.

"TIDAAAKKKK."

.

.

.

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Summary: Kisah mengenai persahabatan 11 orang dengan tingkah ajaib mereka. Akatsuki, geng yang katanya paling disegani di KSHS, tapi..

Siapa mereka?/Mereka Akatsuki. Geng paling terkenal disini./ Wah.. keren dong./ Heh..Kau belum tahu saja.

Nii-san./ Hn./Teman-temanmu aneh./Memang./

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, bahasa tidak formal.

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: EXAM**

.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas menjadi hening sejak Kakashi mulai membagikan soal ulangan. Para siswa di kelas XI A sepertinya sibuk mengerjakan soal ulangan masing-masing. 'SEPERTINYA' loh ya, karena yang terlihat disini adalah para siswa kelas XI A yang hanya pura-pura membaca soal-soal Fisika tersebut.

"Hoam..." Kakashi menguap bosan, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. 'Tumben mereka tenang. Kenapa ya?' batinnya. Karena tidak mau ambil pusing dan mulai merasa bosan. Kakashi merogoh dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku 'berbahaya' bersampul oranye. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ehem." Kakashi berdehem singkat meminta perhatian murid-muridnya. "Saya keluar dulu silakan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian," ujarnya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sreekkk...

Blam...

Pintu kelas tertutup, seluruh siswa melihat ke arah pintu dengan perasaan was-was.

1 detik

.

10 detik

.

30 detik

.

1 menit

.

5 menit

.

"AMAN!" teriak Pein yang sedari tadi mengawasi pintu kelas.

Selurus siswa bernapas lega, mereka kembali melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Ada yang bermain handphone, ada yang tidur, ada yang mengobrol, ada yang... tunggu, mereka tidak melanjutkan mengerjakan soal ulangannya? Ternyata setelah di perhatikan ke sekeliling ruangan kelas hampir tidak ada yang menyentuh kertas ulangan mereka.

Tunggu...

Masih ada satu orang yang masih sudi memegang kertas laknat tersebut. Seorang siswa tampan berambut raven panjang yang duduk di bangku kedua dari depan di pojok kanan. Uchiha Itachi.

Ia masih serius mengerjakan soal-soal fisika tersebut, tanpa mendapat gangguan dari teman-temannya. Karena seisi kelas XI A tahu bahwa jangan pernah menggangu seorang Uchiha Itachi saat ia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, atau kalian tidak akan mendapat contekan darinya. Dan yang di lakukan para siswa tersebut hanya dapat menunggu sang Uchiha mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut dengan sabar.

Lho, bukannya kelas XI A berisi siswa-siswa pilihan ya? Lalu kenapa mereka masih mencontek?

Alasannya sederhana. Karena mereka malas berpikir. Sudak dijelaskan bukan bahwa kelas ini berisi murid-murid yang unik. Dan satu lagi mereka tidak mau melewatkan sebuah aset berharga begitu saja yang merupakan otak dari kelas ini, yaitu Uchiha Itachi.

20 menit telah berlalu, Itachi mulai meletakkan alat tulisnya.

Pein yang melihat hal tersebut langsung tersenyum lebar. "Kau sudah selesai Itachi?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang dimut-imutkan.

Itachi memandang Pein dengan ekspresi jijik. "Hn," sahut Itachi sambil menyerahkan lembar jawabannya.

Pein segera mengambil lembar jawaban tersebut dan mulai membawanya ke pojokan kelas yang langsung diserbu oleh para anggota Akatsuki dan murid-murid lainnya. Sementara Itachi hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat betapa tenarnya kertas ujiannya yang dikerubungi para fans itu.

.

.

5 menit menjelang berakhirnya pelajan fisika, Kakashi kembali memasuki kelas XI A. Dilihatnya seluruh siswa sudah menyelesaikan soal-soal yang diberikannya (gak tahu aja dia). Kakashi kembali duduk di mejanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian lalu kalian bisa beristirahat," ujarnya.

Para murid mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan menyerahkan lembar jawaban mereka masing-masing hingga akhirnya tiba giliran Itachi meyerahkan lembar jawabannya.

"Milikku warna biru sensei," ujar Itachi setengah berbisik saat ia berada dihadapan Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya, bingung dengan maksud dari perkataan Itachi barusan saat ia hendak menenyakannya, pemuda Uchiha itu sudah berlalu keluar dari kelas. Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mulai mrapikan lembar jawaban para siswanya.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi sedang duduk di mejanya di ruang guru, ia tengah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas ujian yang baru dikerjakan oleh murid-muridnya tadi. Hampir semua lembar jawaban telah ia koreksi, Kakshi memutar bola matanya. 'Jawabannya dan nilai mereka sama semua,' batinnya.

"Yo Kakashi," sapa seseorang sambil menepuk bahunya.

Kakashi menoleh dan mendapati Iruka yang ssedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Sedang apa?" tanya Iruka sambil menari bangku dan duduk disebelah Kakashi.

"Mengoreksi ulangan fisika anak-anak," sahut Kakashi.

"Kelas berapa?"

"XI A."

Iruka memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan aneh kemudian ia tersenyum geli. "Pasti jawabannya sama semua," sahutnya santai. "Atau ada hal yang aneh lainnya?"

Kakashi mengangguk singkat. "Ya, apa mereka selalu begitu? Dan apa maksudnya aneh?"

"Dari yang kudengar dari Kotetsu sih begitu. Jawaban mereka ketika ulangan akan sama semua karena berasal dari satu sumber."

Kakashi terdiam. "Uchiha Itachi," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Ya, dan hal aneh itu bisa berupa apa saja. Misalnya lembar jawaban yang penuh dengan gambar dan lain sebagainya," sahut Iruka.

Kakashi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sisa lembar jawabannya yang belum dikoreksinya. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya sampai tiba-tiba ia mengernyit. "Apa ini yang kau sebut aneh?"

Iruka yang menyedari perubahan raut wajah Kakashi memandang temannya bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kakashi menyerahkan lembar jawaban yang belum dikoreksinya kepada Iruka. Iruka memandangi kertas-kertas yang berjumlah 11 lembar tersebut, tak lama ia ikut mengernyit. "Apa-apaan ini?" ujarnya sambil meletakan kembali kertas-kertas tersebut diatas meja Kakashi.

Kini dihadapan mereka terdapat 11 buah kertas lembar jawaban yang semua isinya sama, bahkan data dirinya sama.

"Ternyata mereka tidak hanya mencontek jawaban ya," ujar Iruka.

"Bahkan data diripun ikut dicontek," sambung Kakashi.

Kini keduanya hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat sambil memandangi kesebelas lembar jawaban dengan nama 'Uchiha Itachi' dihadapan mereka.

.

.

Kakashi memijit pelipisnya. "Jadi, kira-kira mana yang asli?"tanyanya.

Iruka menghela napasnya. "Entahlah. Bagaomana jika kau panggil Itachi kemari?"

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Kakashi sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Tepat saat Kakashi meyetujui saran dari Iruka, seorang siswa berambut raven chicken butt lewat di depan ruang guru. Iruka beranjak dari duduknya dan memanggil siswa tersebut. "Sasuke!" panggilnya.

Siswa yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menoleh dan menghampiri Iruka dan Kakashi.

"Ada apa sensei?" tanyanya to the poin.

"Bisa minta tolong?" ujar Iruka yang jawab anggukan dari Sasuke. "Bisa panggilkan kakakmu kemari? Bilang ia dipanggil oleh Kakashi sensei."

Sasuke terdiam, ia memandang Iruka lalu menatap Kakashi sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Kakak? Itachi no baka?" tanyanya polos tapi mengandung unsur kesongongan (?).

Iruka terdiam sesaat sambil bersweatdrop ria sebelum menjawabnya. "Iya, bisa tolong panggilkan Itachi kemari?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mengenal makhluk absurd itu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Kalau begitu saya permisi sensei," ujar Sasuke sambil membungkukan badannya dan berlalu dari hadapan kedua gurunya yang masih sweatdrop.

"Dia adiknya?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah sembuh dari sweatdropnya.

"Ya," sahut Iruka.

"Ternyata kakak adik sama saja," ujar Kakashi sambil menghela napasnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan santai melewati koridor-koridor hingga ia tiba di depan kelas XI A. Sasuke menggeser pintu kelas tersebut dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya saat dilihatnya tidak ada guru yang mengajar disana.

Baru satu langkah Sasuke memasuki kelas tersebut, ia langsung sweatdrop di tempat. Lho, kenapa memangnya?

Mari kita lihat keadaan kelas XI A.

Didepan kelas nampak 5 orang anggota Akatsuki, yakni Pein, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, dan Hidan. Mereka sedang menyanyi sambil menari-nari ala boyband yang akhirnya malah jadi pertunjukkan makhluk absurd tergaje.

Sementara itu di pojok kanan kelas terlihat Sasori, Nagato dan Kisame yang lagi main 'Truth or Dare'. Lalu terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran antara Kakuzu dan tiga orang siswa dengan Kakuzu yang meneriakkan kata 'uang kas' berulang kali. Sementara sisanya hanya menonton dan sesekali bersorak seraya menyelamatkan uang mereka dari serangan Kakuzu.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mengacuhkan pemandangan 'aneh' didepannya guna menyari keberadaan kakak satu-satunya tersebut, dan VOILA... ia menemukannya.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven panjang yang sedang duduk santai sambil memandang keluar jendela tanpa menghiraukan keributan yang sedang sedang terjadi disekitarnya.

Sasuke mengambil nafas. "BAKA ITACHI!" panggilnya kencang.

Seisi kelas mendadak terdiam dan sontak menoleh ke arah sang tersangka aka Sasuke, sedangkan seseorang yang namanya dipanggil tak bergeming dari posisinya. Sasuke memandang kelas itu dengan datar. "Apa? Lanjutkan saja kegiatang kalian," ujarnya santai dengan tampang watados.

Para penghuni kelas XI A kembali melanjutkan kegiatang mereka.

Sasuke kembali memandang ke arah Itachi dan mendapati sang kakak yang tetap diam diposisinya, bahkan menoleh pun tidak.

"BAKA ITACHI!" panggilnya lagi.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"ITACHI!"

Masih tidak ada sahutan.

"ANIKI!"

Hening.

Sasuke menggeram , ia meangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja sang kakak. 'Padahal ia tidak memakai headset. Apa ia mendadak tuli sesaat karena terlalu sering bredekatan dengan makhluk-makhluk itu.' batinnya.

"Nii-san," panggilnya pelan karena telah lelah berteriak.

Itachi menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa otouto?"

'Kenapa beru sekarang ia menyahut? Dan apa-apan senyumnya itu, kau tahu itu mengejekku !' inner Sasuke kesal.

"Kau di panggil oleh guru aneh bermasker."

Itachi memutar bola matanya bosan. "Mau apa lagi guru itu?" ujarnya sambil beranjak.

Saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke, Itachi mengacak rambut adiknya pelan. "Terima kasih otoutou," ujarnya pelan, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Sasuke. "Tapi aku lebih suka panggilanmu yang terakhir dan tanpa teriakan, otouto."

Itachi melangkah meninggalkan kelasnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung. 'Jadi dari tadi ia tidak menyahuti panggilanku hanya karena itu?!' teriak innernya frustasi. 'Tidak tahukah ia bahwa harga diriku sebagai Uchiha telah berceceran.'

.

.

.

.

Itachi memasuki ruang guru dengan santai, ia menghampiri meja dimana Kakashi dan Iruka sedang duduk menunggunya. Iatchi duduk di kursi tepat di depan meja Kakashi. "Ada apa sensei?" tanyanya datar.

Kakashi menyerahkan 11 lembar jawaban 'aneh' tersebut dihadapan Itachi. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Itachi memandang sekilas lembar jawaban tersebut, kemudian ia kembali memandang Kakashi. Ia terdiam menunggu Kakashi kembali bicara.

"Yang mana punyamu?" tanya Kakashi.

Itachi memutar bola matanya bosan. "Bukankah saat mengumpulkan lembar jawaban itu aku sudah bilang padamu sensei?"

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud muridnya tersebut. "Maksudmu?"

Itachi menghela napas. "Milikku warna biru, sensei." Itachi mengulang kalimatnya tadi.

Kakashi yang baru teringat dengan ucapan Itachi tadi langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada kesebelas lembar kertas tersebut. Ia mengamati hingga ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Diantara kesebelas kertas tersebut ada satu lembar jawaban yang ditulis dengan tinta warna biru diantara tinta warna hitam. Kakashi mengangkat lembar jawaban bertinta biru tersebut dan menunjukkannya kepada Itachi. "Yang ini maksudmu?"

Itachi mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah," sahutnya. "Kau boleh kembali."

Itachi beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruang guru.

Setelah Itachi pergi Kakashi kembali mengurusi lembar jawaban absurd tersebut sampai ia menyedari ada seorang lagi yang datang.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu dengan kelas XI A, Kakashi-san?" ujar orang yang ternyata Tsunade tersebut.

Kakashi membungkuk hormat begitu juga Iruka.

"Yah, begitulah Tsunade-sama. Mereka kembali berulah," sahut Kakashi sambil menunjukkan 11 lembar jawaban yang menjadi masalah.

Tsunade memandangi kertas-kertas tersebut hingga akhirnya ia mengernyit. "Apa-apa ini? Bahkan namapun dicontek," ujar Tsunade sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah, begitulah."

Tsunade terdiam nampak berpikir, tak lama ia menyeringai. "Aku punya ide Kakashi-san."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kakasshi dan Iruka bersamaan.

"Kau adakan ujian ulang untuk semua murid dikelas tersebut sepulang sekolah nanti, tanpa Uchiha Itachi dan aku yang akan mengawas," jelas Tsunade.

Kakashi ikut menyeringai dibalik maskernya. "Ide bagus."

.

.

.

.

5 menit menuju bel pulang, seisi kelas XI A tanpak tidak sabar mendengar bel yang menurut mereka indah tersebut berbunyi. Kurenai-sensei yang sedang mengajar dikelas itu tampak akan mengakhiri materinya.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri sampai disini anak-anak," ujar Kurenai sambil membereskan barang-barangnya dan beranjak keluar kelas. Bertepatan dengan Kurenai berjalan menjauhi kelas mereka bel pun berbunyi disambut oleh sorakan bahagia para murid.

Ting... Tong...

"YEEYYY...!"

Sorak para murid gembira mereka bergegas merapikan barang-barang mereka. Pein yang sudah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya segera berlari diikuti oleh Nagato, Hidan, Deidara dan Tobi.

"Ayo Akatsuki kita PULANG!"

BRAAKKK...

Bertepatan saat Pein hendak membuka pintu, pintu kelas tersebut sudah lebih dulu dibuka dengan kasar hingga membuat para murid berjengit kaget. Pein yang sempat terjungkal mencium lantai karena terkejut dengan bunyi dobrakan pintu tersebut menampilkan wajah garang.

"HEY... APA-APAAN KA..." ucapan Pein terpotong saat ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan ia langsung membeku saat melihat sang kepala sekolah aka Tsunade berdiri di depannya dengan wajah garang.

"HUWAAA...!" teriak Pein terkejut sampai terjungkal ke belakang, lagi.

"Kalian semua kembali ke tempat duduk kalian, SEKARANG!" bentak Tsunade.

Para siswa memandang Tsunade takut dan kembali duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Kini Tsunade sudah berdiri di depan kelas XI A dengan Kakashi disampinya.

"Saya sudah tahu soal ulangan kalian hari ini dan jawaban kalian yang sama semua dari Kakashi sensei," ujar Tsunade.

"HUU... TUKANG NGADU!" teriak Pein sambil menunjuk Kakashi dengan tampang songong.

"DIAM, PEIN!" bentak Tsunade, Pein langsung ciut seketika.

"Tunggu sensei!" ujar Sasori sambil mengangakat tangannya. "Kalau jawaban kami sama semua bisa saja itu kebetulan kan?" tanya Sasori kalem.

Tsunade meyeringai tipis. "Lalu apa maksudnya ini?" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan 11 lembar jawaban dengan nama Uchiha Itachi. "Bisa kalian jelaskan ini AKATSUKI?!"

Para anggota Akatsuki langsung pucat pasi dengan seisi kelas yang memandang mereka tajam.

"AKATSUKI!"

Tsunade kembali menyeringai. "Jadi saya minta saat ini juga kalian ujian ulang," ujarnya tenang.

.

1detik

.

5 detik

.

10 detik.

.

1 menit

.

5 menit

.

"APA?!"

.

"TIDAKKK!"

.

Seringai di bibir Tsunade semakin melebar saat melihat reaksi murid-murid 'unik'nya tersebut. Ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi. "Sepertinya bisa langsung dimulai."

Kakashi mengangguk dan mengambil lembar-lembar soal.

"Tunggu!" ujar Tsunade menginterupsi. "Uchiha Itachi, majulah dan bawa tasmu!"

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa tasnya dan maju ke depan. Tsunade meyerahkan lembar jawaban dengan tinta biru, milik Itachi. "Ini hasil ujianmu, sempurna seperti biasa dan kau boleh langsung pulang Itachi."

Itachi mengambil lembar jawabannya, memandang sekilas kertas dengan angka 100 disudut kanannya tersebut kemudian mengangguk singkat. "Terima kasih Tsunade-sama, saya permisi," ujarnya sambil membungkuk singkat dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Pein dari bangkunya. "ITU KAN CURANG!"

Tsunade berjalan perlahan menghampiri Pein. "Dengar ya anak manis. Itachi mengerjakan sendiri ulangannya tidak seperti kalian yang hanya bisa mencontek, dan untuk Akatsuki saya tidak habis pikir bahkan nama kalian sendiri pun kalian lupa," ujar Tsunade tajam.

Tsunade kembali berjalan ke depan kelas. "Kau boleh pulang Itachi."

Itachi membungkuk singkat. "Saya permisi Tsunade sama," ujarnya sambil berbalik. "Semoga berhasil kawan," lanjutnya sebelum menutup pintu kelas.

Blamm...

"ITACHIII!"

"TIDAKKK!"

"JANGAN PERGI!"

Begitulah bunyi teriakan-teriakan memilukan dari para siswa kelas XI A selepas kepergian sang jenius.

"Bisa kita mulai anak-anak manis?" tanya Tsunade kembali meyeringai.

"TIDAKKK!"

.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan santai melewati koridor-koridor sekolahnya hingga ia bertemu dengan adiknya di depan kelasnya.

"Nii-san, tumben sendiri. Mana teman-teman anehmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan disamping sang kakak.

"Mereka sedang ulangan ulang, karena kecerobohan mereka," sahut Itachi.

"Kecerobohan?"

"Ya, mereka meulis namaku di lembar jawaban mereka. Jadi langsung ketahuan kalau mereka mencontek."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Dasar bodoh, nama pun dicontek. Lalu mereka harus ujian ulang?"

"Ya, dan kau tahu? Pengawasnya Tsunade-sama."

Mata Sasuke membulat. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi," ujarnya sambil bergidik.

"Ya."

.

.

Sementara itu di kelas XI A.

"PEIN, BERHENTI MENOLEH KESANA KEMARI DAN SELESAIKAN UJIANMU!"

"HUWAA! BAIK SENSEI"

"BANGUN ZETSU!"

"GYAA..!"

"BERHENTI MENCONTEK PADA SASORI, DEI-CHAN!"

"DEI LAKI-LAKI, UNNNN!"

"BERHENTILAH MENANGIS, TOBI!"

"HUWEEE..!"

Yah, begitulah suara-suara yang terdengar di kelas XI A saat ini. Semoga mereka bisa baik-baik saja dan pulang dalam keadaan utuh.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan review:**

 **.**

 **Raven Dreadlord**

Hehe.. tenang aja saya akan membuat Akatsuki menjadi nista khehe..

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Amnoki UzumakiNokiTtebayou**

Yap.. di fic ini Tobi akan jadi 'normal' kalau jadi Obito

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Hole in heart**

Hmm... kalau soal pair sih belum ada rencana karena di fic ini yang diutamain itu friendshipnya, kita lihat aja kedepannya, hehe..

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Konashi**

Yap.. di fic ini ada Yahiko dan Nagato, dengan dua orang yang bebeda.

Mampir lagi ya..

 **.**

 **Seigi no kami**

Makasih.. mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Kimoto Yuuhi**

Makasih banyak udah ngefav fic ini..

Mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Virgo Shaka Mia**

Kakashi emang harus sabar di fic ini hehe..

Ini udah lanjut..

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Chic White**

Makasih banyak buat koreksi dan sarannya Chic-san, itu sangat membantu..

Mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Akasuna no Zaa-chan**

Yap ini Akatsuki..

Ini udah lanjut mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Uzumaki Himeka**

Makasih banyak ya buat pujiannya..

Ini udah update, maaf kalo kelamaan hehe...

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Muneyoshi Azure**

Makasih buat pujiannya..

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Revirshaz Hyuuga**

Makasih.. mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Azzahradafi**

Makasih.. mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Ayub pratama.792**

Hehe.. makasih

Buat Naruto rencananya akan dimunculin, tapi belum dipastiin di chap berapa. Tunggu aja ya..

Ini udah lanjut.. mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Uchiha Konashi**

Ini udah lanjut..

Mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Yumi Azura**

Makasih.. ini udah lanjut..

Mampir lagi ya..

.

.

.

.

 **Akhir kata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASEEE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Calon Anggota Baru

Suatu malam di Uchiha mansion terlihat dua orang pemuda tampan berambut raven, keduanya tampak sedang duduk santai diruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi.

"Nii-san!" panggil si raven model chicken butt.

Orang yang di panggil Nii-san itu menoleh. "Hn. Ada apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan teman-temanmu itu," ujarnya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa tepat disamping Sasuke. "Jangan dipikirkan Sasuke, nanti kau pusing sendiri." Itachi terkekeh.

"Tapi Nii-san, teman-temanmu aneh."

"Memang."

Sasuke melotot kearah sang kakak. "Kau sendiri? Kenapa mau berteman dengan makhluk-makhluk absurd itu?"

Itachi menerawang, memandang langit-langit mansion mewah tersebut. "Hmm... punya teman itu tidak harus yang waras kan? Kami berteman karena kami saling merasa nyaman satu sama lain, itu saja." Itachi menjawab dengan tenang.

Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan pandangan aneh. "Itu saja?"

"Hn."

"Tapi kau jadi aneh, karena bergaul dengan makhluk aneh seperti mereka, Nii-san."

"Begitukah?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

Itachi tersenyum. "Tak apa, yang penting kami masih berteman." Itachi menjawab enteng. "Oh iya, kamu jangan terlalu meremehkan Akatsuki otouto, nanti kalau kamu ingin bergabung ditolak loh," ujar Itachi dengan senyum menggoda.

"APA? BERGABUNG DENGAN AKATSUKI? ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN NII-SAN!"

Itachi semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Jangan bilang begitu otouto nanti..."

"Cukup! AKU TIDAK AKAN DAN TIDAK MUNGKIN BERGABUNG DENGAN AKATSUKI NII-SAN!" teriak Sasuke sambil melengos pergi memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih tertawa.

"Jangan bilang begitu Sasuke, nanti..."

"TIDAAKKK!"

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Summary: Kisah mengenai persahabatan 11 orang dengan tingkah ajaib mereka. Akatsuki, geng yang katanya paling disegani di KSHS, tapi..

Siapa mereka?/Mereka Akatsuki. Geng paling terkenal disini./ Wah.. keren dong./ Heh..Kau belum tahu saja.

Nii-san./ Hn./Teman-temanmu aneh./Memang./

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, bahasa tidak formal.

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3: Calon Anggota Baru**

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang berjalan santai memasuki halaman KSHS. Ia terus berjalan dengan tenang sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara cempreng yang menggelegar memanggil namanya.

"Oy, Sasuke!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang.

Pemuda berambut raven yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang siswa berambut kuning jabrik sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Ohayou Teme!" sapa pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang bernama Naruto itu dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Hn, ohayou dobe," sahut Sasuke singkat. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terganggu akibat teriakan menggelegar barusan.

"Oy, teme!" panggil Naruto lagi sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawabnya (?) tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kakakmu anggota Akatsuki kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Bagus, ini akan lebih mudah." Naruto kembali memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya.

Sasuke yang merasa ada keanehan dengan sahabat pirangnya hanya dapat mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu dobe?" tanyanya.

Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar sambil menghadap ke arah Sasuke. "Aku ingin menjadi anggota Akatsuki, teme."

Sasuke terdiam, ia mengedipkan matanya.

1 detik

.

5 detik

.

10 detik

.

30 detik

.

1 menit

.

5 menit

.

"APPAAA?!" Sasuke berteriak di depan wajah Naruto dengan OOCnya.

Naruto mengelap wajahnya yang terkena semburan hujan lokal Sasuke. "Ish... apaan sih teme? Memang ada yang aneh?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan dobe? Masa mau bergabung dengan makhluk-makhluk absurd macam Akatsuki itu sih!" ujar Sasuke panjang lebar gak pake titik koma.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya mirip kereta ekspress itu. "Apa maksudmu teme?" tanyanya polos.

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya kesal, ia menghembuskan napasnya. "Sekarang kutanya padamu dobe, kenapa kau mau bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya Sasuke berusaha sabar.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mereka itu keren teme."

Sasuke membelalakan matanya. "APA KAU BILANG? KEREN?"

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Ya, dan AKU AKAN BERGABUNG DENGAN MEREKA! CAMKAN ITU SASUKE!" teriak Naruto dengan suara super soniknya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Terserah kau, tapi jangan libatkan aku." Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan teman kuning berisiknya itu.

"Eitss... tunggu dulu!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Apa lagi dobe?"

"Hei, aku akan menjadi anggota Akatsuki begitu juga denganmu."

Sasuke memandang Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki juga," sahut Naruto sambil kembali tersenyum lebar tanpa menyadari aura di sekelilingnya yang mendadak suram.

"Dobe."

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Ada apa teme?"

"Sudah kubilang..."

Naruto terdiam menunggu ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"AKU TIDAK SUDI BERGABUNG DENGAN MEREKA, DOBE!"

.

.

.

.

NGINNGGG...

Pein dan antek-anteknya mengorek-ngorek telinga mereka yang terasa berdengung.

'Ada apa ini? Seperti ada yang membicarakan Akatsuki,' batin para anggota Akatsuki bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat di KSHS, para anggota Akatsuki sedang berkumpul di markas mereka yaitu berkat gudang penyimpanan alat olahraga yang telah disulap menjadi ruangan layak huni lengkap dengan berbagai fasilitasnya.

Tok... tok...

Terdengar pintu markas mereka diketuk.

"Nagato, buka pintunya!" perintah Pein seenak jidatnya.

"Ogah. Siapa loe?" sahut Nagato nyolot, ia kembali melanjutkan permainan PSnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kisame..."

"Males."

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Pein, ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Hidan, buka pintu..."

"Tanggung leader, lagi seru nih."

Pein menggeretakkan giginya, ia hendak menggebrak meja saat tangannya ditahan oleh Konan.

"Gak usah ngerusak properti markas, biar aku yang buka." Konan menatap Pein tajam.

Glek.

Pein menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Ba-baik Konan-chan."

Konan melagkah ke arah pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Selamat siang senpai!" sapa orang diluar.

Konan memperhatikan tamunya, dua orang siswa yang satu berambu pirang dengan cengirannya dan yang satunya berambut raven dengan aura suramnya.

"Siapa dan ada perlu apa?" tanya Konan ramah.

"Namaku Naruto dan dia Sasuke," sahut Naruto sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan ayam (?) disebelahnya. "Dan kami ada perlu dengan Pein senpai," sahut siswa bernama Naruto.

Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah Naruto. "Kami? Hanya kau dobe, aku tidak sudi," ujarnya tajam.

Konan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, mempersilakan tamunya masuk. "Masuklah, Pein dan yang lain ada didalam."

"Terima kasih senpai," ujar Naruto sopan sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyentakkan tangan Naruto. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sudi DOBE!"

Naruto kembali menarik tangan Sasuke, kali ini lebih kuat. "Aku tidak mau tahu teme, kau harus menemaniku."

Akhirnya Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke masuk walau dengan 'sedikit' paksaan. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya enggan melihat segala hal absurd (menurutnya) yang akan ditemuinya di dalam.

"Konichiwa senpai!" sapa Naruto sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

Mendengar suara cempreng Naruto membuat Sasuke akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan ia terbelalak seketika melihat ruangan yang dimasukinya tersebut. Isi ruangan tersebut jauh dari bayangannya. Gudang bekas tempat penyimpanan alat olahraga itu behasil disulap menjadi sebuah markas layak huni yang cukup bersih lengkap dengan berbagai fasilitasnya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan tersebut. Ditengah ruangan terdapat sebuah TV flat lengkap dengan DVD player dan perlengkapan playstation dengan Nagato dan Hidan yang sedang bermain PS disana. Dibelakang mereka digelar sebuah karpet lembut berwarna merah maroon yang menjadi alas dengan tiga pemuda beda warna rambut (merah, kuning, hitam) yang sedang berbaring seperti ikan cuwe di atas karpet tersebut, dan sepertinya Sasuke mengenal baik pemuda berambut raven panjang tersebut.

Tak jauh dari ketiga ikan cuwe tersebut tedapat sebuah meja yang di kelilingi 3 buah sofa yang masih menghadap ke arah TV. Lalu di pojok kanan terdapat sebuah kulkas.

"Selamat datang, ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" sapa Pein, ia bangkit dari sofa dan mempersilakan tamunya duduk.

Itachi yang sedang menjadi ikan cuwe bersama Sasori dan Deidara menolehkan kepalanya karena mendengar suara yang familian di telinganya. "Lho Sasuke? Mau apa?" tanya Itachi kepada adiknya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan membuang wajahnya kesal.

"Kau kenal dengannya Tachi, un?" tanya Dei.

"Ya, yang berambut ayam itu adikku," sahut Itachi santai tanpa menyadari aura yang mengelilingi tubuh sang adik.

"Oh, jadi kau adiknya Itachi?" Pein kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa setelah kedua tamunya duduk. "Jadi ada perlu apa?"

"Umm.. Jadi begini senpai, kami datang kesini karena ingin berga..."

"SERANG, HAJAR DIA!" Terdengar suara teriakan yang menginterupsi pembicaraan 'penting' tersebut yang asalnya dari seorang pemuda berambut putih aka Hidan yang sedanga bermain PS.

"Ehem... silakan dilanjutkan!" ujar Pein setelah Hidan tidak bersuara lagi dan kembali serius dengan permainannya.

"Jadi senpai, kami ingin berga..."

"HEAHH... MATI KAU!" Terdengar suara teriakan lagi tapi kali ini berasal dari Nagato.

"Sila..."

"KAU YANG AKAN KALAH NAGATOOO!"

"Silakan dilan..."

"ITU TAK AKAN TERJADI HEAHH!"

DOR... DOR... DOR...

Ctak

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Pein, ia menggeretakkan giginya geram. Pein melepaskan sepatunya.

GAME OVER

"TIDAKK... AKU KAL..."

DUAGH...

Sebuah sepatu mendarat dengan mulus mengenai kepala ubanan milik Hidan yang membuatnya tepar seketika, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, poor Hidan.

"HAHA... RASAKAN ITU. AKU MENA..."

BUAGH...

Lagi sebuah sepatu melayang dan kali ini megenai kepala merah Nagato dengan mulus yang membuatnya menyusul sang sohib.

"Ehem." Pein kembali berdehem. "Silakan dilanjutkan Naruto, itu namamu kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Jadi kami kesini karena kami ingin..." ucapan Naruto terputus, ia menelan ludahnya gugup.

Semua para anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa memusatkan pandangan mereka kepada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"... kami ingin bergabung dengan kalian." Akhirnya Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sasuke kembali mendengus sambil membuang mukanya. "Kuralat, bukan kami tapi hanya kau dobe."

Hening.

Semua mata para anggota Akatsuki (minus Nagato dan Hidan) terbelalak, mereka sedang mencerna informasi yang baru mereka dengar itu.

1 detik

.

10 detik

.

30 detik

.

1 menit

.

5 menit

.

10 menit

.

"APPAAA?"

.

.

.

.

Suasana didalam markas Akatsuki itu masih hening, semua perhatian tertuju kepada kedua bocah tak diundang yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan ingin bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ehem." Pein kembali berdehem sekaligus mencairkan suasana. "Jadi, kalian ingin bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Pein sok berwibawa.

Naruto mengangguk antusias. "Ya, senpai."

BRAK...

"SUDAH KUBILANG KALAU AKU TIDAK SUDI DOBEEE!" teriak Sasuke geram sambil menggebrak meja.

"Hei, hei, tenang dulu bro," ujar Kisame.

"Santai saja otouto. Jujur saja kalau kau memang tertarik dengan Akatsuki kan?" ujar Itachi dengan senyuman mengejeknya.

"DIAM KAU!" sentak Sasuke.

"Tidak usah gengsi Sasuke, akui saja kalau..."

Syuuttt...

Sebuah sepatu melayang ke arah Itachi yang bersumber dari sang adik.

"Ugh... dimana ini?"

BUAGH...

Namun sayang sepatu itu tidak mengenai Itachi karena si sulung Uchiha tersebut dapat menghindar, tapi sepatu itu tetap memakan korban, seorang pemuda berambut putih yang harus merelakan kepala putihnya mendapat ciuman mesra dari sebuah sepatu lagi. Poor Hidan.

"Ehem... simpan sepatumu Sasuke!" tegur Pein kepada Sasuke yang hendak melemparkan sepatu yang sebelahnya lagi ke arah sang kakak yang kini tengah memperlihatkan cengiran kemenangannya tanpa mempedulikan temannya yang tepar akibat ulah adiknya.

Sasuke mendengus dan memakai kembali sebelah sepatunya.

"Ehem... jadi kau serius Naruto?" tanya Pein.

Naruto kembali menganggukan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat #awasnanticopotlho#plak.

Pein mengusap dagunya seolah tengah berpikir serius, sedangkan anggota Akatsuki lainnya terdiam sambil melongo.

'Heh, Pein sedang berpikir? Tidak salah tuh?'

'Woah... ternyata leader bisa mikir, un.'

'Leader sedang apa ya?'

Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran para anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

Pein nampaknya telah selesai berpikir, kini ia malah menyeringai sambil menatap bocah pirang di depannya.

"Baiklah Naruto, tapi kau harus melewati tes dahulu, baru kami bisa membuktikan apa kau layak atau tidak menjadi anggota kami."

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah sumringah. "Yosh, baiklah senpai."

"Baiklah, hari minggu datang ke sekolah, kita bertemu lagi di markas ini," ujar Pein tegas dan sok berwibawa.

"Baik, arigato gozaimasu senpai." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi senpai," ujar Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan markas tersebut.

Sepertinya Naruto melupakan sesuatu ya...

"Hei otuoto!" panggil Itachi pada adiknya yang entah bagaimana caranya kini sedang bermain PS dengan Nagato yang sudah bangun dari teparnya tanpa menghiraukan temannya yang sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

"Kau tidak berminat mengikuti jejak Naruto?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke melirik kearah kakaknya. "Untuk apa?" Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang leader Akatsuki sambil menyeringai. "Lagipula aku tahu apa rencanamu.

Pein ikut menyeringai. "Hoo... kau tahu rupanya. Tapi kuharap kau tidak mengganggu kesenangan kami, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya, kehehehe," ujar Pein sambil tertawa laknat.

"Hn. Tenang saja aku tak akan mau ikut camput dengan urusan kalian." Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh dari game yang sedang dimainkannya. "Lagipula tanpa mengikuti rencana bodoh kalian aku sudah bisa masuk kesini toh. Lumayan numpang main game," ujar Sasuke santai.

"Ya, ya... terserah."

"Lalu apa rencana kita leader? Apa kau memang berniat merekrutnya menjadi anggota Akatsuki?" tanya Hidan yang sudah bangun dari teparnya.

Pein menyeringai "Tentu saja tidak ," ujarnya santai. "Aku hanya sedang bosan, apa kalian tidak ingin bermain sedikit dengannya?"lanjutnya.

Hidan akhirnya menyeringai diikuti anggota lainnya ,"Tentu, sepertinya menarik."

"Ya, hehe..."

"Oke, rencananya kita pikirkan nanti saja sekarang aku lapar. Siapa yang mau ke kantin?" tanya Pein kepada anggotanya.

"Biar aku saja," sahut Nagato sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke menghampiri Itachi dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud adiknya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Para anggota Akatsuki lainnya pun menoleh ke arah dua bersaudara itu penasaran dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Minta uang," sahut Sasuke datar.

Krik... Krik...

GUBRAK...

Para anggota Akatsuki sweatdrop seketika sambil bergubrakan ria.

"Memang kau tidak bawa uang otouto?" tanya Itachi yang sudah pulih dari sweatdropnya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Bawa." Sahut Sasuke cuek sambil menerima uang dari kakaknya.

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Aku lebih suka ditraktir olehmu," sahut Sasuke enteng sambil melenggang pergi dari markas tersebut diikuti Nagato, meninggalkan sisa anggota Akatsuki yang masih sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek...

"Kami kembali!" seru Nagato setelah kembali dari kantin.

Nagato memasuki markas diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya, ia meletakkan berbagai makanan pesanan para anggota lain di atas meja lalu ikut bergabung dengan para anggota lain yang sedang berkumpul di atas karpet.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Nagato.

"Kami menyusun rencana untuk hari minggu, tentu saja," sahut Pein sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas ke arah Nagato.

Nagato menerima kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

Nagato mengernyitkan alisnya, ia menatap Pein yang menyeringai, tak lama ia ikut menyeringai juga. "Ide bagus Yahiko.'

Pein tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja," ujarnya bangga. "Dan kita akan bersenang-senang hari minggu nanti, khehehe..."

"Sudah, bahas rencananya nanti saja. Aku lapar nih," ujar Hidan.

"Iya, Tobi juga lapar senpai."

"Oke, sekarang kita makan. SERBU!"

.

.

Sementara itu di kantin terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang makan ramen.

Naruto menghentikan acara makannya dan terdiam. 'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?' batinnya.

Namun Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. 'Masa bodohlah, mungkin hanya perasaan.' Batinnya cuek dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Bersiap-siaplah Naruto. Akan ada yang menyenangkan hari Minggu nanti. Khehehe...

.

.

.

.

Di hari minggu pagi yang cerah ini tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang berjalan dengan riangnyamemasuki halaman KSHS sambil menyeret seorang pemuda lain yang berambut raven chicken butt.

"Hentikan Naruto, aku bisa jalan sendiri. Lagipula untuk apa kau mengajakku? Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Ya sudah, kau cukup temani aku saja teme," sahut Naruto dengan puppy eyesnya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menghindari kebutaan sesaat apabila melihat wajah Naruto tersebut. "Berhenti memasang wajah menjijikkanbegitu dobe!"

Naruto hanya nyengir lebar menanggapi gerutuan sahabatnya sedari kecil itu.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Naruto bersemangat sambil mengetuk pintu markas Akatsuki di depannya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke cuek. 'Tidak tahu saja dia apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya nanti,' batin Sasuke.

Tok... tok...

Ceklek...

Pintu tebuka dan memperlihatkan satu-satunya gadis di Akatsuki. Konan membuka pintu markas dan keluarlah para penghuninya (?).

"Bagaimana, apa kau sudah siap Naruto?" tanya Pein.

"Siap senpai!" sahut Naruto dengan semangat 45nya.

"Yakin?" tanya Nagato.

"Kau meremehkanku Nii-san?"

"Nii-san?"

Ucapan Naruto yang memanggil Nagato dengan sebutan Nii-san membuat semua orang yang ada disana memandang bingung.

Pein menoleh ke arah Nagato seakan bilang 'Dia adikmu?'

Nagato yang menyadari kebingungan teman-temannya menjawab. "Dia adik sepupuku."

"Ohh..." sahut orang-orang disana serempak.

"Bisa kita mulai?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Bisa!"

"Ikut aku!" titah Pein. Naruto mengikuti langkah Pein.

.

.

Kini dihadapan Naruto terdapat sebuah meja dengan sebuah mangkok err... lebih tepatnya baskom diatas meja tersebut. Naruto melirik baskom tersebut. 'Jelly?' batinnya bingung.

Pein menyodorkan sedotan ke arah Naruto yang diterimanya dengan bingung. "Ini tes pertamamu."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Pein bingung sementara Pein mulai menyeringai diikuti oleh teman-temannya bahkan Sasuke yang ikut hadir disana.

"Makan jelly pakai sedotan," ujar Pein enteng.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Ked...

"APPAAA?!"

.

.

.

.

Naruto meringis sambil terus berusaha menyedot jelly itu menggunakan sedotan yang masih setia menempel di mulutnya. Waktu sudah berlangsung selama 20 menit sejak ia mulai 'jelly'nya.

"Waktumu 10 menit lagi Naruto-kun," ujar Konan.

Naruto membelalakan matanya. 'Apa? 10 menit lagi? Setengahpun belum habis. Bagaimana ini?' batin Naruto frustasi.

Srutt...

Srutt...

Naruto semakin mempercepat 'memakan' jellynya, hingga...

Srutt...

Hik... hik...

'Sial... kenapa pakai acara cekukan segala?!' batin Naruto.

Hik... hik...

"Pelan-pelan dobe," ujar Sasuke cuek.

"Hik... waktunya... hik... mepet... hik... te... hik... me...hik..."

"Waktu habis."

"Hik... apa...hik...?"

Naruto hanya dapat membuang napasnya pasrah, ia gagal kali ini.

"Senpai!" panggil seorang 'bocah' bertopeng baygon sambil berlari-lagi membawa sebotol air bervolume 1 liter. Ia menyerahkan botol air itu kepada Naruto. "Ini senpai, minum dulu.

Naruto menerimanya dan membuka tutup botolnya dengan tergesa. "Terima... hik... kasih... hik..." ujar Naruto dan mulai menhabiskan isi botol itu dengan beringas.

"Kelamaan kalau seperti itu!" teriak Hidan dari arah belakang ia membawa sebuah pemukul baseball.

"APA YANG MAU KAU LAKU..." teriak para anggota Akatsuki serempak, namun..

BUAGH...

"WADAUWWW!"

Pemukul baseball itu mengenai tepat di punggung Naruto, yang sontak membuat si empunya berguling-guling kesakitan.

BLETAK...

Sebuah jitakan mendarat manis di kepala Hidan. "Apa yang kau lakukan BAKA?!" teriak Konan kesal.

Hidan mengelus-elus kepalannya yang terdapat benjol sebesar bola baseball. "Aduh lihat dulu Konan, dia sembuh toh," ujar Hidan sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang kini sudah duduk sambil mengelus punggung tanpa bunyi cekukan lagi.

"Sudah sembuh Naruto?" tanya Pein watados.

"Su-sudah senpai," sahut Naruto sambil meringis.

"Kalau begitu berarti kau siap dengan tes keduannya?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat, sepertinya ia melupakan rasa sakitnya. "Siap senpai dan apa tes keduanya?"

Pein kembali menyeringai, sepertinya kau harus bersiap-siap lagi Naruto.

"Tes keduanya adalah..."

.

.

"... kau harus menangkap semut minimal 1000 ekor dalam waktu 1 jam!"

Pein melemparkan sebuah toples kearah Naruto. "Gunakan ini!?

Naruto menangkap tosples itu, ia menatap Pein yang sedang menyeringai setan. Naruto mengedipkan matanya.

Kedip

Kedip

Ked...

"APPAAA?!"

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berjongkok di depan sebuah semak-semak sambil memegang toples berisi semut-semut kecil di dalamnya. Ia mengais-ngais pasir mencari makanan #eh salah#plak# mencari semut.

"Aduh dimana lagi ya semutnya, waktunya tinggal 10 menit lagi. Bagaimana ini?"

Naruto terus merangkak melewati semak-semak itu hingga ia menemukan sebuah gundukan tanah yang kecil dengan lubang di tengahnya.

"Ah, itu dia. Sarang semut!" teriak Naruto girang.

Naruto mencari ranting dan mulai menyodok-nyodokkan ranting itu pada lubang di sarang semut tersebut. Ia tampak serius memancing semut-semut itu agar keluar, hingga...

"NARUTO, CEPAT, WAKTUMU 10 MENIT LAGI LHO!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakangnya

"HUWAA..."

BRUK...

Naruto yang terkejut kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh menimpa sarang semut tersebut. Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Tentu saja semut-semut itu berhamburan keluar dari sarangnya dan menyerang Naruto. Kini tubuh Naruto sudah dirubungi oleh ratusan semut. Berasa manis deh lo Nar #plak.

Sasori yang merupakan tersangka pengagetan(?) Naruto tadi hanya mampu terbengong, ia terdiam memperhatikan Naruto yang di kerubungi semut hingga ia menyadari beberapa dari kerumunan semut itu menghampirinya. Sasori yang merasa nyawanya terancam #lebaymodeon# segera berlari menjauh.

"HUWAA... TOLONGGG... SEMUTNYA MAU MAKAN NARUTO!" teriak Sasori OOC.

Para anggota Akatsuki yang mendengar teriakan Sasori langsung berlari menghampiri TKP, mereka terkejut melihat keadaan Naruto yang sudah dirubungi semut-semut tersebut.

Mereka meringis sambil memejamkan matanya, berdoa untuk keselamatan Naruto.

"AWAS SENPAI!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang menginterupsi acara doa bersama mereka.

Reflek, para anggota Akatsuki itu memberi jalan kepada si topeng lolipop, yang sedang membawa-bawa ember besar itu.

BYUURRR...

Tobi menumpahkan air di dalam ember itu kepada Naruto, membuat seluruh tubuh pemuda naas itu basah kuyup, namun semut-semut tersebut berhasil di singkirkan.

"Hehehe... Tobi pintar kan?" ujar Tobi sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Kau jenius Tobi," puji Zetsu.

"Err... Naruto. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori, ia meringis melihat keadaan bocah kuning yang naas itu. Seluruh tubuhnya di penuhi oleh bentol-bentol merah.

"Hah... hah... tak apa, lebih baik kita lanjut saja tesnya senpai," ujar Naruto yang telah kembali bersemangat. Ia langsung berdiri dari posisi berbaliknya sambil menghormat ke arah Pein (Pein dihormatin #plak)

"Baik, ikuti aku!" titah Pein.

Pein berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar yang lumayan lebat, ia menunjukkan tangannya ke arah pohon tersebut. "Ini tes ketigamu."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Apa tesnya senpai?"

Pein kembali meyeringai. "Menghitung jumlah daun di pohon ini," ujar Pein santai sambil menunjuk pohon dibelakangnya.

Naruto terdiam.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya.

Naruto...

.

.

.

.

"APPAAA?"

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang bertengger (?) di atas sebuah pohon, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk daun-daun yang ada di sana, bermaksud menghitungnya. Hari sudah beranjak siang, suasana siang yang panas ini mulai diisi oleh bunyi perut yang minta diisi.

"Senpai, Tobi lapar," rengek Tobi sambil menarik-narik kaos Deidara.

"Hei, memang aku ibumu,un?" teriak Dei sambil menarik bajunya yang ditarik Tobi..

Tobi menoleh ke arah Pein. "Leader," panggil Tobi sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya (emang keliatan?).

Pein yang mulai mual melihat ekspresi Tobi akhirnya membuka suara. "Baiklah, kita cari makan. Itachi, Deidara kalian jaga Naruto!"

"Hei, kenapa aku, un?"

"Jangan banyak protes!" bentak Pein yang membuat Deidara langsung kicep.

"Baiklah, tapi bawakan kami makanan, un," pinta Dei.

"Hn."

Akhirnya semua anggota Akatsuki pergi mencarai makan, meninggalkan Itachi dan Deidara yang sedang mengawasi calon anggota baru mereka.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam sudah berlalu, namun para Akatsuki itu tak kunjung kembali, Naruto pun tak kunjung menyelesaikan tugasnya. Deidara bersandar di pohon dengan wajah madesu, ia menoleh ke arah Itachi yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aduh... laper, un,"

Itachi madesunya menoleh yang tak kalah madesunya menoleh ke arah Deidara. "Sama Dei,"

"Kemana sih mereka, un?" tanya Dei yang mulai kesal.

"Entahlah,"

.

Sementara itu di sebuah restoran

"Wahh... tobi kenyang banget!" teriak Tobi dengan suara super soniknya.

"Iya, mantap dah pokoknya," sambung Hidan.

Saat ini para Anggota Akatsuki minus Itachi dan Deidara plus Sasuke sedang berada di sebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Mereka duduk di sebuah meja bundar yang diatasnya bertumpuk piring=piring bekas makanan mereka yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Saat ini mereka telah selesai makan dan tengah bersantai.

"Hm... indahnya hidup," ujar Sasori.

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Nagato. Duo merah itu saling berangkulan (?)

Sepertinya ditengah suasana yang menyenangkan ini mereka melupakan kedua anggotanya yang tengah kelaparan dengan wajah madesu di lain tempat.

"TUNGGU!" teriakan Kakuzu mengganggu acara makan siang mereka.

"Apa?" sahut Pein.

"Heh, kalian makan sebanyak ini siapa yang mau bayar?" tanya Kakuzu sewot sambil memeluk erat koper uangnya.

Pein dengan santainya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. "Tenang saja, Sasuke sudah menyanggupi akan membayar semuanya kok,"

Sasuke menyeringai, ia merogoh sakunya dan meletakkan sebuah dompet bewarna hitam yang cukup tebal di atas meja. "Ya, tenang saja."

Kakuzu yang memang gila uang langsung menyambar dompet hitam itu. "Wah... ternyata kau banyak uang ya," ujarnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. 'Sayang dia tak sekelas denganku. Coba sekelas, akan kumintai uang kas setiap hari,' batinnya sambil tersenyum laknat.

Kakuzu membuka dompet hitam tersebut, matanya semakin berwarna hijau saat melihat isi di dalamnya. Beberapa kartu kredit, dan sejumlah uang dengan nominal yang cukup besar. 'Wahh... banyak sekali,' batinnya girang. 'Eh, tapi tunggu,' kakuzu melirik sebuah kartu pelajar yang terselip di dompet tersebut dan meliriknya keluar. Ia mengamati foto dan nama yang tertera disana.

 **Uchiha Itachi**

Kakuzu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang masih meyeringai.

Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan Kakuzu makin melebarkan seringainya. "Kenapa? Itu memang punya Nii-san," ujarnya enteng.

Kakuzu langsung memasukkan kartu pelajar milik Itachi. "Masa bodohlah, yang penting bukan aku yang harus mengeluarkan uang," gumamnya sambil tersenyum licik dibalik cadar buluknya.

"Tapi bagaimana cara kau mandapatkannya Sasuke?" tanya Sasori.

Sasuke kembali menunjukkan seringaiannya. "Itu mudah. Tinggal tunggu dia lengah, lalu tarik," sahut Sasuke enteng seolah tanpa beban yang diangguki oleh makhluk-makhluk abstrak itu.

.

Kembai ke Itachi dan Deidara

"Dei laper unnn," rengeknya sambil menarik-narik jaket Itachi.

"Ya sudah sana beli makanan biar dia gue yang jaga!" ujar Itachi yang merasa jengah dengan kelakuan Deidara. Namun bukannya senang Dei malah makin cemberut.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Itachi yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Dei gak bawa uang, unnn," sahut Dei.

Itachi menghela napasnya, ia merogok saku celana belakangnya bermaksud mengambil dompet miliknya, namun ia terkejut saat didapatinya benda itu tak ada disana. Ia merogoh saku lainnya, namun nihil benda itu tidak di temukan. Itachi kembali mencoba, kali saku jaketnya, namun tetap saja benda itu tidak di temukan.

Deidara yang menyadari temannya, tampak kebingungan bertanya pada Itachi. "Kenapa Tachi, un?"

"Dompetku hilang Dei," sahutnya sambil menunjukkan wajah panik.

"Apa? Bagamana bisa, un?"

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari, un!"

"Hn,"

Akhirnya kedua pemuda tampan itu menyusuri sekitar guna mencari dompet yang menurut mereka amat berharga itu karena akan berguna bagi kelangsungan hidup keduanya. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka mencari, namun benda itu tak juga di temukan. Mereka akhirnya menyerah dan kembali duduk dibawah pohon dengan ekspresi madesunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bocah itu lama sekali di atas," ujar Itachi.

"Kau benar, un apa yang ia lakukan?" Deidara beranjak dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas diikuti Itachi.

Kedua pasang mata itu membelalak, emosi yang sedari tadi sudah meluap kini semakin meluap-luap dan siap untuk ditumpahkan kala dilihatnya pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang diawasinya itu malah tertidur dengan pulasnya di salah satu batang pohon.

Deidara mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia mulai mengambil napas dan Itachi mulai menutup telinganya.

"WOY BOCAH PIRANG PIRANG BANGUN LOE!" Teriakan membahana itu akhirnya dikeluarkan.

Naruto yang terkejut dengan serangan (?) mendadak itu terlonjak bangun, namun ia tak dapat mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Naruto oleh dan terjatuh dari pohon, ia menutup matanya, bersiap diri menerima benturan setelah ini.

BRUKKK...

Terdengar bunyi bedebum yang cukup keras. Naruto masih memejamkan matanya 'Eh, aku sudah jatuh? Kok gak sakit ya?' batinnya.

Naruto mencoba membuka matanya perlahan, ia kini telah terduduk dibawah pohon. 'Tapi kok gak sakit ya? Padahal pohon itu lumayan tinggi loh,' batinnya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

Naruto mencoba menundukkan kepalanya dan didapatinya dua benda berwarna kuning dan hitam dibawahnya. Naruto masih mengamati dua 'benda' itu hingga..

"WOY BOCAH, BANGUN LOE. BERAT TAU!" Teriak Itachi dan Deidara yang ternyata tertindih oleh tubuh Naruto saat jatuh tadi.

Naruto yang terkejut langsung melompat bangun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Huwaa... gomennasai senpai,"

Tak ada jawaban, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan ia langsung berdigik ketakutan. Di hadannya kini berdiri dua orang dengan aura iblisnya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan aura merahnya dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan aura hitamnya. Naruto semakin bergidik saat mereka mulai menampilkan seringainya.

"HUWAA... AMPUN SENPAI!" Naruto kembali bersujud di hadapan kedua senpainya itu.

"Tak akan semudah itu bocah," ujar Dei dingin.

"HUWAAA..."

"Kalian berisik sekali," ujar sebuah suara yang menginterupsi dari arah belakang.

Itachi, Deidara dan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan mendapati teman-teman Akatsukinya.

"Kemana saja kalian?" tanya Itachi dengan pandangan menusuknya.

"Makan," sahut Pein santai.

"Lalu mana makanan buat kami, un?" tanya Deidara masih dengan mode iblisnya.

"Oh iya, lupa," sahut Pein enteng tampa menyadari aura suran yang kembali menguar dari tubuh Itachi dan Deidara.

"Oh ya Nii-san, nih," Sasuke melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Itachi. Itachi dengan reflek langsung menangkapnya.

Itachi dan Deidara menoleh ke arah benda yang di lempar Sasuke tadi. Tak butuh waktu lama aura suram itu kembali menguar, namun kali ini lebih pekat.

"Jadi kau yang mengambil dompetku Sasu?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum setan yang membuat semua orang yang ada di sana bergidik.

Sasuke yang belum menyadari senyuman maut kakaknya hanya menjawab cuek. "Ya. Tadi dipakai untuk membayar makan, tapi bukan hanya aku saja yang memakainya kok, karena teman-temanmu juga ikut makan," sahut Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Itachi dan ia langsung ciut seketika saat menyadari senyuman maut Itachi.

"Ni- Nii-chan," cicitnya lirih.

Itachi menoleh ke arah Deidara sambil menyeringai disambut oleh seringaian yang sama menyeramkannya dari Deidara.

"Sepertinya sedikit bermain akan menyenangkan Dei," ujar Itachi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kapak yang entah di dapatnya darimana.

"Ide bagus Tachi, un," sahut Dei sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gergaji mesin yang entah di dapatnya darimana juga

Kini keduanya menghadap ke arah teman-teman laknatnya sambil memperlihat senyuman manis milik mereka. Para Akatsuki plus Sasuke pun semakin bergidik saat menyadari apa yang dibawa ItaDei terlebih lagi dengan senyuman 'manis' mereka yang dianggapnya sebagai senyuman milik shinigami.

Glek.

Para Akatsuki menelan ludah mereka dengan pasrah.

.

1 detik

.

5 detik

.

10 detik

.

1 menit

.

"LARIII!" komando Pein pada semua anak buahnya.

"JANGAN LARI KALIAN HAHAHA...!"

"AYO KITA MAIN KAWAN-KAWAN!"

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore saat permainan yang ketuai oleh Itachi dan Deidara berakhir dengan kedua orang itu menjadi pemenangnya. Kini kita lihat kondisi para Akatsuki tersebut yang hampir semua anggotanya telah terkapar tidak berdaya di tanah dan jangan lupakan juga luka-luka hasil kekerasan yang menghiasi tubuh mereka.

Sementara itu Itachi dan Deidara sedang berdiri di depan tumpukkan 'mayat' tersebut sambil tersenyum dan tertawa puas.

"Tachi, Dei jadi lapar nih setelah bermain un," ujar Dei.

"Aku juga lapar Dei, bagaimana kalau kita cari makanan?" usul Itachi.

"Ide bagus, tapi uang darimana un?"

Itachi menatap tumpukkan 'mayat' teman-teman lalu ia menyeringai saat melihat sebuah benda berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam tergeletak di sana. "Jangan pikirkan itu Dei, ayo."

Itachi berjalan menghampiri benda yang ternyata adalah koper tersebut dan membukanya. "Lihat Dei, uangnya banyak!" Itachi kembali menyeringai.

"Kau benar un, yeeyyy... kita bakal mekan besar nih un,"

"Tentu saja, ayo!" Itachi kembali menutup kopernya lalu berjalan menjauhi tumpukkan 'mayat' itu diikuti Dei di belakangnya.

Sementara Kakuzu hanya dapat meratapi uang-uangnya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa, begitu juga para Akatsuki lainnya.

Umm... sepertinya kita melupakan satu hal.

Kita kembali ke bawah pohon di mana terduduk seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang terdiam sejak permainan ItaDei berlangsung.

"Oy dobe," hinggan sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

Naruto menghampiri tumpukkan 'mayat' yang kini telah bangkit dari kubur (?).

"Jadi bagaimana senpai? Apa aku di terima?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat 45 yang tidak tau situasi dan kondisi.

"Bagaimana Pein?" tanya Konan yang kini sedang duduk manis di atas tubuh Sasuke tanpa luka sedikitpun. Tunggu... bukannya para Akatsuki sudah di habisi? Tenyata tidak semua readers, Konan berhasil lolos kali ini.

Lho kok bisa?

Karena ia sudah berjanji akan membuatkan Itachi dango dan onigiri yang super lezat serta memberikan banyak tanah liat kepada Deidara. Akhirnya ItaDei menyetujuinya dengan syarat Konan harus menduduki tubuh Sasuke setelah 'dihabisi', karena Sasukelah biang kerok utama dari masalah kelaparan mereka.

Pein yang telah bangkit dari kuburnya memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk berkumpul. Kini para Akatsuki telah berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dengan Konan yang masih menduduki tubuh Sasuke.

Kira-kita sekitar 10 menit meraka berembug. Pein kembali membalikkan tubuh bonyoknya ke arah Naruto.

"Jadi, Naruto..."

"Ya senpai!" sahut Naruto semangat.

"Berdasarkan hasil tesmu tadi kami memutuskan bahwa..."

"Ya..."

"Kau..."

"Ya..."

.

.

.

.

.

"... kami TOLAK."

Naruto terdiam.

"Karena kamu tidak berhasil lolos dari semua tes yang telah kami berikan."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya

.

1 detik

.

10 detik

.

1 menit

.

5 menit

.

10 menit

.

"AAPPPAAA?" teriak Naruto histeris dan langsung tepar di tempat.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Kini para Akatsuki masih terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing dengan seorang bocah kuning yang tengah tepar di antara mereka.

Sementara itu seorang pemuda raven chicken butt tampak makin madesu akibat hukuman dari kakak tercintanya.

"Konan senpai, kapan kau akan bangun dari tubuhku?" ujar Sasuke sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Gomen Sasuke, tapi aku harus menunggu kakakmu kembali dulu," sahut Konan.

Sasuke menghela napasnya berat. Memang, Konan itu ramping, tapi kalau diduduki dengan kondisi seperti ini akan sangat menyakitkan juga. Dan Sasuke kini mendapat pelajaran, 'Jangan membuat Itachi marah atau kau tahu akibatnya,'

Tap.. tap..

Terdengar derap langkah kaki, para Akatsuki menoleh ke asal sumber suara itu dan mendapati dua orang pemuda tampan yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, dan membuat mereka bergidik saat mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

"Waahhh... kenyangnya," ujar Deidara dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Hn," Itachi menghampiri Konan dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo pulang, Konan!" ajaknya.

Konan menyambut uluran Itachi. "Oke," sahutnya sambil beranjak dari atas punggung Sasuke

"Ayo Dei!" ajak Itachi.

"Ayo, un!"

"Oh iya nih," ujar Itachi sambil melemparkan koper milik Kakuzu dan jatuh tepat di depan pemiliknya.

Kakuzu membuka koper itu perlahan, dan mata hijaunya langsung terbelalak melihat isi koper tersebut yang menjadi KOSONG MELOMPONG. "Kenapa kalian habiskan? Itu kan uang kas Akatsuki," ujar Kakuzu sambil mengeluarkan air mata buayanya.

"Disaat seperti ini saja kau baru bilang kalau itu uang Akatsuki, un," sahut Dei ketus.

"Masa bodoh," sahut Itachi dingin. "Dan asal kalian tau, uang yang kalian habiskan itu uang jajanku untuk sebulan tau," lanjutnya dengan pandangan menusuk yang membuat para Akatsuki yang hendak protes lansung kicep.

"HUAAA... UANGKU..." teriak Kakuzu lebay.

"Ugh punggungku sakit," rintih Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang Sasuke?" tanya Konan dengan evil smirknya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung kicep. "Ti-tidak senpai."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang sekarang," ujar Konan sambil merangkul lengan Itachi dan berjalan pulang diikuti oleh Deidara di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Huaa... akhirnya kelar juga chapter ini setelah sekian lama.

Saya mohon maaf karena updatenya yang super ngaret, semoga masih ada yang tertarik buat baca fic ini ya...

.

.

.

.

 **Balasan review:**

 **.**

 **Kimoto Yuuhi**

Mereka karena saking pinternya jadi keblinger hehe...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Virgo Shaka Mia**

Ini udah lanjut.. maaf klo lama...

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **ayub.792**

Ini udah lanjut..

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Uzumaki himeka**

Makasih banyak buat pujiannya..

Itachi langsung merinding disko waktu di kasih tinta pink sama Yuki. Hehe...

Mampir lagi ya

.

 **I love erza**

Gak papa kok, ada yang baca aja udah seneng banget hehe...

Iya kerena Akatsuki itu unik jadi segala hal yang mereka lakuin juga unik hehe..

Amin...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Uchiha Konashi**

Ini udah lanjut

Mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Anonim-san13**

Makasih banya buat pujiannya

Maaf klo saya belom bisa update kilat.. hehe

Mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Sasha**

Ini udah lanjut..

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Dream**

Ini udah lajut..

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **L**

Makasih banyak buat pujiannya..

Ini udah lanjut, tapi maf klo updatenya agak lama hehe..

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Akira**

Iya.. saya juga gak mau sampai hiatus

Makasih buat dukungannya

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **AmnokiUzumakiNoki Ttebayou**

Boleh. Boleh khehe..

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Ariyanata**

Umm... mungkin saya pelawak yang lehilangan jati diri hehe... canda #plak

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Sasulvr**

Makasih..

Ini udah lanjut..

Mampir lagi ya,...

.

 **Nyonya besar Gaara**

Ini udah lanjut..

Mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Akai Hasu**

Yap.. mereka akan sering kena hukum..

Di chap ini saya udah coba menistakan Itachi, gimana? #evilsmirk

Ini udah lanjut

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **fukudafatima**

ini udah lanjut..

mampir lagi ya..

.

.

.

.

 **Akhir kata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Akatsuki and Wammy Boys

Kakashi melangkah melintasi koridor-koridor menuju ruang kelas XI A dimana jadwalnya mengajar hari ini. Ia telah sampai di depan pintu kelas. Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka pintu geser kelas perlahan. Kejadian yang sudah-sudah membuatnya selalu harus berhati-hati jika memasuki kelas ini.

Srekk...

Pintu telah terbuka, Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan... tidak ada bahaya.

'Huft... aman," batinnya.

"Ohayou!" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"OHAYOU SENSEI!" sahut anak-anak serempak.

Kakashi melangkah santai menuju meja guru dan duduk disana tanpa menyadari ada yang aneh dengan anak-anak di sudut kanan kelas. Saat ia hendak membuka laci mejanya tiba-tiba...

BRUSSHHH...

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

(tapi Itachi sama Sasori punya saya hehe... #diamaterasu)

DEATH NOTE by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

(tapi Matt, Mello, Near, sama L punya saya hehe... #DOR)

Rate: T

 **Genre:** Friendship, Humor

 **Summary:** Kisah mengenai persahabatan 11 orang dengan tingkah ajaib mereka. Akatsuki, geng yang katanya paling disegani di KSHS, tapi..

Siapa mereka?/Mereka Akatsuki. Geng paling terkenal disini./ Wah.. keren dong./ Heh..Kau belum tahu saja.

Nii-san./ Hn./Teman-temanmu aneh./Memang./

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, bahasa tidak formal, cross over.

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4: Akatsuki and Wammy's Boys**

.

.

.

.

BRUSSHHH...

Semprotan abu menyembur dari dalam laci dan mengenai telak ke wajah guru bermasker tersebut, membuat wajah dan sebagian tubuhnya menjadi hitam.

"HAHAHA...!"

Terdengar suara tawa para murid (dasar murid songong)

"Makanya hati-hati sensei," ujar Hidan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHA... sensei mirip dakocan!" ujar Pein dengan kurang ajarnya.

Kakashi hanya terdiam sambil menghembuskan napasnya pasrah. Sudah hampir tiga bulan ia mengajar disini dan sudah hampir tiga bulan juga ia selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan murid-murid absurdnya itu.

Kakashi membersihkan abu yang menempel ditubuhnya sambil memikirkan hukuman apa lagi yang cocok untuk murid-murid kesayangannya itu. Saat sedang sibuk membersihkan diri tiba-tiba pintu kelas kembali terbuka.

Srekk...

"Kakashi, bisa ke ruanganku seben..." Tsunade yang baru datang terkejut melihat kondisi Kakashi yang mirip err... dakocan itu. Ia mulai memasang kembali wajah angkernya.

Ia memasuki kelas dengan aura suram yang menguar pekat dari tubuhnya. "Ulah siapa ini?" tanyanya tajam sambil menatap ke arah murid-murid.

Murid-murid kicep, tidak ada yang berani berbicara.

"JAWAB!" bentak Tsunade.

Suasana tetap hening, tidak ada yang berani yang sudah punya dugaan si pelaku menolehkan kepalnya ke pojok kanan kelas. Tempat semua masalah bermula.

"AKATSUKI!" teriaknya menggelegar, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tersentak termasuk yang merasa namanya dipanggil.

"A-Ada apa Tsunade-sama?" tanya Pein gugup, walaupun dia pembuat onar tapi kalau berhadapan Tsunade ia juga gak berani.

"INI ULAH KALIAN KAN?!" bentak Tsunade lagi tepat di hadapan Pein.

"Bu-bukan sen..."

"JANGAN BOHONG!" Tsunade menjewer telinga Pein.

"A-ampun sensei."

"KALIAN SEMUA, AKATSUKI IKUT SAYA. SEKARANGGG!"

"Hee?"

"CEPAT, DAN TANPA KECUALI!" bentak Tsunade lagi. Tsunade menoleh ke arah Kakashi. "Kakashi, aku pinjam murid-murid manismu ini, dan kau bisa bersihkan dirimu dulu."

Kakashi membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Baik Tsunade-sama. Terima kasih."

"Ya, dan saat kelasmu usai temui aku."

"Baik."

Tsunade melangkah keluar kelas, tentunya dengan masih menjewer Pein dan menyeretnya keluar.

"CEPAT AKATSUKI!"

.

.

.

.

Cuaca Jepang yang panas di siang ini menjadi latar dari penderitaan makhluk biang onar bernama Akatsuki. Di tengah lapangan KSHS mereka bersepuluh tengah berdiri sambil mengangkat satu kakinya (hukuman ala anak sekolahan hehe...). sementara tak jauh dari mereka berdiri Tsunade yang tenga mengawasi, tentunya dari tempat yang teduh haha..

"Tsunade-sama!" panggil seseorang.

Tsunade menoleh. "Oh Kakashi, kelasmu sudah selesai?"

Kakashi yang kini sedah tidak mirip dengan dakocan (dijitak) lagi mengangguk. "Sudah. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku mau membicaraka soal mereka," ujar Tsunade sambil menunjuk ke arah para Akatsuki dengan dagunya.

"Akatsuki?"

"Ya, apa kau sudah menemukan hukuman yang pantas?" tanya Tsunade.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Belum Tsunade-sama, saya sudah mencoba bermacam-macam hukuman namun tetap saja itu tak membuat mereka jera. Kalau begini bagaimana mereka akan tobat?" tanya Kakashi yang sepertinya mulai berputus asa.

"Kau menyerah?"

"Tidak." Kakashi menjawab dengan mantap.

"Kalau begitu aku punya ide yang menarik." Tsunade menyeringai.

"Apa itu Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ikut aku!" Tsunade berbalik dan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah para Akatsuki.

"Tenang sja, ada yang akan menggantikanku."

Tepat setelah Tsunade berkata begitu muncullah seorang pria besar yang juga merupakan guru di sana yang terkenal err... killer, Ibiki-sensei.

"Kebetulan kau sudah datang Ibiki, bisa gantikan aku mengawasi para pembuat onar itu?"

"Tentu Tsunade-sama."

"Kalau begitu kutinggal ya. Ayo Kakashi!" Tsunade berbalik berjalan menuju ruangannya diikuti oleh Kakashi dibelakangnya.

.

Sementara itu Akatsuki...

"Panas banget un," keluh Deidara

"BANGET!" sahut seluruh anggota Akatsuki serempak.

"Eh, lihat Tsunade mau pergi tuh!" ujar Hidan.

Serentak kepala mereka langsung menoleh ke arah Tsunade, dan benar Tsunade terlihat akan beranjak dari tempatnya, membuat Akatsuki tersenyum lebar. Namun itu tak bertahan lama saat dilihatnya Ibiki-sensei datang dan menggantikan Tsunade.

"Yah... gak jadi kabur deh un."

"Gak berani gue," sahut Pein diikuti anggukan temannya.

Ya, mereka gak bisa kabur kalau udah berurusan dengan guru satu ini, bisa tinggal nama mereka. Lagian kenapa ni guru balik lagi sih? Bukannya dia udah mengundurkan diri jadi guru BP dan mau jadi tentara? XD

.

.

.

.

Tsunade melangkah memasuki ruang kerjanya diikuti oleh Kakashi dibelakangnya. Wanita paruh baya itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Jadi, apa yang mau anda bicarakan Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kakashi.

Tsunade merogoh laci mejanya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sana dan memberikan kertas itu pada Kakashi.

Kakashi menerima selembar kertas yang ternyata sebuah foto tersebut. Pria bermasker itu memperhatikan apa yang tertera disana, sepertinya ia mengenali tempat ini.

"Maaf, Tsunade-sama bukannya gedung ini adalah gedung bekas kantor pemerintahan Konoha?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk foto yang menampilkan sebuah bangunan megah berlantai 2 dengan cat putih gading.

Tsunade mengangguk singkat. "Ya, dan gedung itu sudah tidak terpakai sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Kakashi kembali memandang foto ditangannya. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan gedung ini?" tanyanya.

Tsunade tersenyum. "Tiga hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Hiruzen-sama, walikota Konoha saat ini, dan ia bilang padaku bahwa gedung itu akan kembali digunakan."

"Kembali digunakan?"

"Ya, tapi kali ini akan digunakan sebagai museum kota."

Kakashi terdiam, menunggu Tsunade selesai bicara.

"Dan kau tahu kan seperti apa kondisi sebuah gedung yang sudah tak terpakai selama sepuluh tahun?"

"Kotor, berdebu?"

Tsunade mengangguk singkat. "Ya, dan aku mengusulkan pada Hiruzen-sama sebuah jasa."

"Jasa?"

"Ya, jasa untuk membersihkan gedung itu secara gratis..." Tsunade menggantungkan ucapannya, is menyeringa. "... sekaligus memberikan hukuman untuk Akatsuki."

Kakashi tersentak. "Maksud Anda?"

Seringai Tsunade semakin lebar. "Ya, kita akan memberikan hukuman yang manis untuk Akatsuki yaitu... membersihkan kantor pemerintahan Konoha."

Kakashi ikut menampilkan seringainya meski tertutup masker. "Ah, itu ide yang bagus Tsunade-sama. Jadi kapan akan dilaksanakan?"

"Hari Minggu ini."

"Menarik. Tapi apa hanya kesepuluh anak itu saja yang akan melakukannya."

"Tidak."

"Huh?"

"Selain kita ada kerabat dari Hiruzen-sama yang menawarkan jasa pembersihan itu juga."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, kerabatnya dari Winchester, katanya mereka punya pembuat onar juga."

"Jadi intinya sama... hukuman?"

Tsunade kembali menyeringai. "Ya, dan ini pasti akan sangat menarik."

"Tentu, khuhuhu..."

.

Sementara itu di tengah lapangan KSHS.

"Hii... Dei merinding un," ujar Deidara sambil memegangi tengkuknya.

"Sama Dei," sahut Konan.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres ini," gumam Itachi.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Hampir semua anak telah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing, kecuali sekumpulan siswa yang sedang berkumpul di ruang loker ini.

"Huh... capek banget un," keluh Deidara sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya.

"Bener tuh, seharian kita dijemur, kering deh," timpal Hidan.

"Yang jaga si Ibiki sih," sungut Pein sebal. Pemuda berambut orange jabrik itu membuka lokernya dan menemukan sesuatu yang janggal disana. "Apa ini?" ujarnya sambil meraih benda yang ternyata sebuah amplop berwarna putih dengan logo KSHS diatasnya.

Pein membuka amplop itu, tak lama ia terdiam.

Anggota lain yang merasakan keanehan ini menghampiri sang leader.

"Ada apa leader un?" tanya Dei.

Pein tetap terdiam.

"Oy Pein, ada apa?!"

Pein mendongak ke arah rekan-rekannya. "Periksa loker kalian!"

Penasaran para Akatsuki menghampiri loker mereka masing-masing dan menemukan amplop yang sama dengan yang dipegang oleh Pein.

"Apa ini?"

.

 **Konoha Senior High School**

 **Sehubungan dengan perbuatan kalian sehari-hari yang sangat 'manis' maka saya selaku kepala sekolah Konoha Senior High School akan memberikan kalian sebuah hadiah yang sangat menarik dan tentu saja menyenangkan.**

 **Jadi, saya harap kalian semua datang ke sekolah hari minggu ini pukul 5 pagi untuk mengambil hadiah tersebut. SEMUA, TANPA KECUALI.**

 **Dan jika kalian menolak... akan ada yang menakutkan untuk kalian.**

 **Senju Tsunade**

 **.**

'Glek'

Serempak para Akatsuki menelan ludah, sepertinya mereka tahu apa maksud dari 'hadiah' disini. Sialnya mereka juga tak bisa kabur, karena yang lebih menekutkan akan menyambut mereka apabila mereka menolaknya.

"Bagaimana ini leader un?" tanya Deidara dengan suara lirih.

"Iya, kata 'hadiah' disini pasti bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan," sambung Itachi.

"Ya." Pein membuka suara. "Kita datang saja hari minggu ini. Dan buat hadiah itu menjadi semakin menarik," ujar Pein dengan seringai yang terukir di bibirnya.

Hidan ikut menyeringai. "Kau punya rencana Pein?"

"Tidak. Tapi kita akan susun rencananya saat 'hadiah' itu datang."

"OKE!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu pagi yang cerah, namun tidak cerah bagi para Akatsuki. Mereka kini telah berkumpul di halaman KSHS dan sedang menunggu kedatangan Tsunade yang ngaret.

"Lama banget un," keluh Dei.

"Iya, dia menyuruh kita datang pagi-pagi, sedangkan dia sendiri belum datang," timpal Konan.

"Hoamm... gue masih ngantuk," ujar Pein sambil menguap lebar.

"SAMA! MEMANG LOE DOANG YANG NGANTUK!" teriak semua Anggota Akatsuki tepat di telinga Pein.

Pein mengorek telinganya yang menjadi tuli mendadak.

"Kalian sudah tiba?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang mereka.

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang yang sudah mereka tunggu sedari tadi.

"Jam berapa ini sensei?" sindir Pein.

Tsunade tersenyum setan, ia berbisik di telinga Pein. "Ada masalah tuan?"

Pein bergidik. "Ti-tidak sensei."

"Bagus. Baiklah sekarang kita langsung berangkat." Tsunade menunjuk sebuah minibus dibelakangnya.

"Kemana sensei?" tanya Pein.

"Jangan banyak tanya, cepat naik!"

Karena tidak mau menerima sarapan manis dari guru mereka, akhirnya para Akatsuki mengalah, mereka memasuki minibus yang akan membawa mereka pada 'hadiah' yang telah dijanjikan oleh Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

Minibus yang mereka naiki telah memasuki sebuah gerbang yang cukup megah, dan berhenti di depan sebuah gedung mewah berlantai dua, namun gedung itu tampak sangat kumuh dengan berbagai macam kotoran yang bersarang disetiap sisinya.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Pein.

"Kalian tidak tahu?" bukannya menjawab Tsunade malah balik bertanya.

"Ini bekas gedung pemerintahan Konoha yang sudah tidak dipakai selama lebih dari sepuluh tahuun." Itachi menjawab.

"Tepat."

"Lalu, mau apa kita disini?" tanya Hidan.

Tsunade kembali menyeringai. "Sudah kibilangkan tidak usah banyak tanya. SEKARANG CEPAT TURUN!"

"Baik!"

Para anggota Akatsuki kini sudah berdiri di depan gedung tersebut, dan mereka terkejut saat melihat wali kelas mereka juga ada disana.

"Kakashi-sensei, apa yang kau lakukan un?" tanya Dei.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pein menunjuk Kakashi dengan telunjuknya dengan tidak sopan.

"Jaga sikapmu Pein, kita bukan di KSHS, banyak orang luar," tegur Tsunade yang membuat para Akatsuki sadar bahwa ada orang selain mereka disini.

Enam orang. Yang satu mereka mengenalinya sebagai walikota Konoha saat ini, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Sedangkan lima orang lainnya yang terdiri dari seorang kakek, seorang pemuda dan tiga orang remaja itu tampak asing bagi mereka.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Pein sambil menunjuka kelima orang asing tersebut.

"Apa tunjuk-tunjuk hah?!" bentak seorang err... gadis berambut pirang tidak terima.

"Ow.. ow tenang nona," ujar Hidan sambil tersenyum genit.

"NONA?!" Si pirang menggeram kesal, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak menghampiri Hidan.

"Cukup!" Tsunade menghentikan pertengkaran yang akan terjadi. "Bersikap sopanlah, Hiruzen-sama akan menjelaskan apa yang akan kalian lakukan disini. Silakan Hiruzen-sama." Tsunade mempersilakan.

Hiruzen berdehem sebentas sebelum mulai bicara. "Baiklah, selamat pagi!" sapa Hiruzen ramah.

"PAGI!"

Hiruzen tersenyum. "Sebelumnya saya ingin berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang telah menyempatkan diri hadir dan yang telah bersedia membantu kami untuk membersihkan gedung ini."

"Maaf." Itachi mengangkat tangannya. "Apa Anda bilang tadi? Membersihkan gedung?"

Hiruzen mengangguk. "Ya, Tsunade dan Watari sudah merekomendasikan kalian berempatbelas untuk membersihkan gedung ini secara suka rela."

Hening.

Krik.. krik..

"APPAAA!" bukan hanya para Akatsuki tapi juga ketiga remaja asing itu berteriak serempak.

"SUKA RELA? GRATIS DONG?" Kakuzu protes tidak terima yang langsung diberi jitakan oleh Tsunade.

"Santai, anak-anak," ujar pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang berdiri dibelakang ketiga remaja asing itu.

"Tapi L... Ryuuzaki..." ujar si remaja pirang memelas.

"Sensei, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Pein.

Tsunade tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum yang lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai. "Sudah kubilang kan, aku punya hadiah untuk kalian."

"Lalu ini hadiahnya?" tanya Sasori.

"Hushh... sudah jangan banyak tanya, sekarang CEPAT MASUK!" Tsunade mendorong Pein dan Sasori memasuki bangunan tersebut diikuti oleh anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Kalian juga masuklah!" ujar Pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil Ryuuzaki itu.

"Tapi Ryuuzaki..."

"Sudah cepat masuk!" titah pemuda itu sambil mendorong si pirang dan kedua temannya.

Keadaan di bagian dalam gedung itu sungguh kotor. Banyak sampah-sampah berserakan entah sampah apa saja itu. Debu-debu tebal. Serta ukiran sarang laba-laba disana-sini. Cat berwarna putih gading yang melapisi dinding sudah banyak yang mengelupas debgan retakan disana-sini.

"Uh... tempat ini kotor sekali un."

"Jorok."

"Sudah, jangan banyak komentar. Kalian bisa mulai sekarang dan waktunya sampai pukul lima sore." Ujar Tsunade sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu.

"Jaa ne..." Tsunade keluar dari gedung berlantai dua itu bersama Kakashi, Hiruzen, dan dua orang asing yang diketuhi bernama Watari dan Ryuuzaki.

Sekarang tinggal Akatsuki dan tiga remaja asing itu di dalam. Keempatbelas remaja itu masih terdiam, tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Err... jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sasori pada teman-temannya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kita harus selesaikan ini, lihat mereka sudah menyiapkan alat-alatnya," sahut Itachi sambil menunjuk ke sudut ruangan dimana terletak berbagai macam alat kebersihan.

"Oy, bagaimana dengan rencanamu leader?" tanya Hidan.

"Gak ada ide. Ini diuar perkiraanku," sahut Pein.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik segera selesaikan ini," ujar Kisame.

"Ya Kisame benar dan kita bagi tugas, bagaimana Pein?" tanya Konan.

"Oke, tapi sebelumnya kita belum berkenalan." Pein berjalan menghampiri ketiga remaja asing tersebut.

"Namaku Yahiko, panggil saja Pein," ujar Pein.

'Bagian mananya dari kata Yahiko yang bisa jadi Pein?' inner ketiga remaja tersebut.

"Dan mereka adalah teman-temanku..." lanjut Pein. "... Nagato, Konan, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Obito, dan Zetsu." Pein menunjuk teman-teman Akatsukinya sambil menyebut nama mereka satu persatu. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah si pirang. "Jadi, siapa namamu... nona?"

Ctak...

Sebuah pertigaan muncul didahi si pirang, ia menggeram dan mencengkeram kerah baju Pein. "NONA?! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL NONA HAAHHH?!"

BUAGH...

Sebuah tinju melayang ke wajah Pein membuahnya terjatuh, si pirang kini kembali meraih kerah baju Pein dan hendak memukulnya lagi, namun berhasil dihentikan oleh si remaja asing berambut merah. Remaja itu menarik si pirang menjauhi Pein.

"Ah... maaf ya dia memang sedikit tempramental," ujar si remaja berambut merah. "Namaku Matt." Remaja berambut merah bernama Matt itu mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Pein.

"Dia Mello." Matt menunjuk si pirang. "Dan dia laki-laki," lanjutnya.

"APA LAKI-LAKI?! Che, mirip Dei," ujar Pein sambil mengelus pipinya yang memar.

"APA KAU BILANG LEADER UN?!"

"Tidak Dei."

"Haha... lalu dia Near." Matt melanjutkan perkenalannya sambil menunjuk seorang remaja berambut putih.

"Kyaa... dia imut sekali," ujar Konan sambil mencubit pipi Near.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" sentak si pirang yang bernama Mello.

"Eh... kenapa?" tanya Konan.

"Ah... pokoknya jangan!" Mello membuang mukanya sambil menggigit sebatang coklat.

"Tapi dia imut sekali." Konan semakin gemas.

"Ehem!" terdengar suara deheman dari arah belakang Konan.

Konan menoleh dan mendapati Itachi berdiri dibelakangnya. "Ah, jangan marah ia hanya anak kecil kok."

"Aku sudah 15 tahun," sahut Near datar.

"And he's mine!" Mello menarik tangan Near.

"Ehem... kau lupa tentang 'berbagi Near' Mells?" ujar Matt, ia juga menarik tangan Near yang satunya.

"Hey!" Mello kembali menarik tangan Near.

Matt yang juga tak mau kalah kembali menarik tangan Near hingga terjadi 'tarik-menarik Near'.

Pein yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa sweatdrop, ia menghela napas melupakan kelakuan tiga bule aneh itu dan beralih ke arah teman-temannya. Namun itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan karena akan membuatnya lebih sweatdrop (?).

'Apa-apan mereka?'

(Kakuzu, Hidan dan Kisame tengah bermain kartu yang entah didapatnya dari mana.)

(Sasori dan Deidara kembali ribut soal seni dan soal Deidara yang mirip perempuan (?))

(Tobi sedang mengganggu Konan dengan mengatakan bahwa ia lebih imut dari Near.)

(Itachi sedang pundung dipojokan sambil menggumam 'Aku kalah imut oleh bocah albino itu.' dengan Nagato yang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya seperti anak kecil.)

Pein menepuk dahinya. "Hoy, kapan kita akan mulai?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Pein menggeram, ia manarik napas panjang dan...

"HEY, DENGARKAN AKU BODOHHH!"

Hening, semua kepala yang ada disana menoleh ke arah Pein.

1 detik

5 detik

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BODOH HAAHHHH?!"

Pein menutup telingannya yang berdenging. "Huft... sudahlah, jadi kapan mau mulai?"

"Sekarang un."

Pein kembali menggeram. "MAKANYA CEPAT KEMARI," Pein kembali berteriak. "Kita susun rencana dan bagi tugas," lanjutnya mencoba sabar.

Akhirnya setelah banyak teriakan-teriakan yang menggema di dalam bangunan tersebut, Akatsuki bersama tiga remaja asing yang diketahui bernama Matt, Mello, dan Near itu berkumpul untuk menyusun rencana dan pembagian tugas.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita bagi dua tim, satu tim mengurus lantai bawah dan tim yang satunya lagi mengurus lantai atas, setuju?"

"Setuju (un)."

"Lalu pembagiannya bagaimana?" tanya Matt.

"Umm... satu tim tujuh orang..."

"Danna, Dei sama danna ya un?"

"Tobi mau sama Konan senpai."

"TOBI!"

"Near is mine!"

"Jangan curang Mells, ingat 'berbagi Near' lho."

"Kalian jangan bertengkar, kita bertiga oke?"

"Hei, tenang dulu!" Pein berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya.

"Near, kamu sama aku ya."

"Konan!"

"Hei!"

"Jangan sentuh dia!"

"Jangan memonopolinya sendirian Mells!"

"DIAAMMM!"

Suana kembali hening, mereka kembali mengalihkan atensinya kepada Pein. "Kita kocok saja biar adil." Pein mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang didapatnya dari laci meja dan memotong kertas itu menjadi 14 buah, kemudian menyodorkannya ke tiap orang yang ada disana. "Tulis nama kalian masing-masing, jika sudah masukkan ke gelas ini." Pein kini menyodorkan sebuah gelas plastik.

Semua Akatsuki plus Matt, Mello, Near telah selesai menuliskan nama meraka dan memasukan kertas berisi nama tersebut ke adalam gelas yang kemudian dikocok untuk menetukan anggota masing-masing tim, dan ini hasilnya...

 **Team 1 : Lantai bawah**

 **Pein, Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu, Matt, Mello.**

 **.**

 **Team 2 : Lantai atas**

 **Nagato, Konan, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, Tobi, Near.**

 **.**

"Sip, dan jangan ada yang protes!"

Mello dan beberapa orang yang hendak protes langsung menutup mulutnya dan mengumpat di dalam hati masing-masing.

"Kita mulai dari sekarang. Yosh berpencar!"

.

.

.

.

 **Lantai bawah**

"Sial, harusnya aku bersama Near. #$% #$%." Mello sedang mengelap jendela tentunya sambil mengumpat dengan kata-kata mutiaranya.

"Bukan kau saja yang kesal Mells dan... apa kau tidak suka bersamaku?" sahut Matt yang sedang mengepel tak jauh dari Mello.

"Diam kau Matt. Dasar #$%%$# !"

"Mulutnya tak jauh berbeda denganmu Hidan," ujar Zetsu yang sedang menyapu lantai.

"Apa maksudmu? Dasar #$%^&*^%$!" sahut Hidan dengan kata mutiara versinya sendiri.

"Tuh kan."

Hidan yang awalnya sedang membereskan barang-barang yang tidak terpakai kini berjalan menghampiri Mello. "Hei harusnya kau tidak boleh mengucapkan hal seperti itu, kata-kata itu tidak pantas untuk nona manis sepertimu." Hidan kini telah berdiri dihadapan Mello sambil tersenyum menggoda, tanpa menyadari aura suram yang menguar dari tubuh si blonde.

Ctak. Sebuah pertigaan muncul di dahi Mello, ia menggeram. "Apa kau bilang?" ujarnya dalam.

Hidan kembali tersenyum sekali lagi tanpa menyadari aura suram Mello. "Nona manis sepertimu tidak boleh mengucapkan kata-kata kasar begitu." Hidan menoleh ke arah Pein. "Iya kan leader?"

Pein yang menyadari aura suram Mello dan pernah merasakan betapa 'manisnya' pukulan Mello hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah horror.

"Ah, leader gak asyik." Hidan kembali menolehkan kepalannya kearah Mello. "Iya kan Nona... siapa tadi namamu? Mello?"

Mello semakin menggeram, tangannya telah terkepal erat, siap untuk dilayangkan kepada si korban.

Matt telah meletakan pel dan bersiap jika dia akan dibutuhkan setelah ini.

Pein dengan wajah horrornya kini memasang wajah prihatin untuk Hidan yang...

Srett...

Dengan kecepatan kilat Mello menarik kerah baju Hidan dengan kasar.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL NONA HAAHHH?!" Mello berteriak keras tepat di depan wajah Hidan dan...

BUAGH...

Sebuah pukulan kembali melayang dari tangan si blonde dan menghantam telak wajah Hidan hingga membuatnya terpental.

Hidan terduduk sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. "Wah... tenagamu kuat untuk seorang gadi..."

BUAGH...

Pukulan kedua kembali mendarat di wajah Hidan dengan mulusnya.

Sreettt...

Mello kembali menarik kerah baju Hidan.

"Kutanya sekali lagi." Mello menggeram. "SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL NONA HAAHHH?!"

"Hee?" Hidan yang mulai menyadari aura suram Mello akhirnya memasang wajah horror.

"JAWAB BAKAAA!"

"Mells, sudah..."

"Diam! Biar kuberi pelajaran padanya!" Mello telah kembali mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak melangkan kembali sebuah pukulan manis kepada Hidan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu..." ujar Hidan.

"APA?"

"Apa yang salah? Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"KAU..."

"Mells, tenang. Biar kujelaskan." Matt melangkah mendekati Mello dan Hidan. "Pertama, jaga mulutmu..." ujar Matt pada Hidan. "... Kedua, jangan coba-coba cari masalah dengannya... " Matt menunjuk Mello. "... dan Ketiga, Mello itu laki-laki tulen, ingat **laki-laki.** " Matt menekankan pada kata 'laki-laki'.

"APA? LAKI-LAKI?" Hidan menoleh perlahan ke arah Mello yang kini telah menyeringai.

"Kau sudah selesai bicaranya Matt?" tanya Mello masih dengan evil smirknya.

"Sudah." Matt beranjak menjauh dari Mello.

"Nah, berarti bisa dilanjutkan." Mello kembali mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hei tunggu... umm... siapa namamu?... Matt... kau tidak mau menolongku?" ujar Hidan memelas.

Matt menoleh. "Maaf, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Mello dalam kondisi terburuknya," sahut Matt santai.

"Ap..."

"Khuhuhu..."

"TIDAAKKK!"

BUAGH... BRAK... PRANG... BUG... BYURR... KRINGG... GUK... MEONG...

.

.

 **Lantai atas**

"Suara apa itu un?" Dei celingukkan mencari asal suara aneh tersebut.

"Uh... seperti suara-suara perkelahian, atau... penyiksaan?" sahut Nagato.

"Asalnya dari lantai bawah," tambah Kisame.

"Mello," gumam Near.

"Apa? Mello? Dia si pirang itu kan?" tanya Konan.

Near mengangguk singkat sambil tetap mengelap jendela.

"Lalu ada apa dengannya?"

"Mello pasti sangat kesal jika dia sampai menghajar orang lain seperti itu."

"Kesal?"

"Kemungkinannya 10% ada yang mengganggunya, atau 90% ada yang menyebutnya perempuan," sahut Near kalem.

"Jadi... si blonde itu laki-laki?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Ya. Mello laki-laki tulen," sahut Near.

"Huh, berarti yang sedang dihajarnya itu Hidan karena tadi ia berencana untuk mendekati si blonde."

"Haha... wajah yang menipu..." Kisame tertawa. "... seperti Dei," lanjutnya.

"Apa kau bilang un?"

"Haha.. tidak De..."

"HEI, KALIAN YANG DILANTAI ATAS! DIAM! ATAU KALIAN JUGA AKAN MERASAKANNYA!"

Glek...

Semua orang yang ada dilantai atas menelan ludah kecuali Near. Mendengar suara-suara bising tadi, ditambah dengan teriakan pilu Hidan mereka dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa amukan Mello itu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit telah berlalu, kini suasana di lantai bawah tampak kembali sunyi setelah kejadian 'amukan' Mello berhenti lima menit yang lalu dengan menyisakan seorang korban bernama Hidan. Hidan kini tampak meringkuk di sudut ruangan, tentu dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Wajah babak belur dan memar disana-sini.

Sementara Mello sendiri kini tampak kembali menekuni aktivitasnya semula, yaitu mengelap jendela dengan tenang seolah tak ada yang terjadi selama lima belas menit lalu.

Kondisi dilantai bawah ini belum ada yang menarik, sekarang kita akan intip keadaan di lantai atas yang sepertinya...

"TOBII! KEMARI KAU!"

... bermasalah.

"HUWAAA... AMPUN SENPAI."

"GRRR... TAK ADA AMPUN LAGI TOBIII!" terlihat Deidara yang sedang berlari-lari mengitari lorong dengan kondisi yang err... basah kuyup.

Heh? Apa yang terjadi?...

Mari kita putar kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu...

.

 **Flashback**

Deidara tampak sedang mengepel lantai dengan tenang, namun itu tak lama saat ia mendengar sebuah suara yang akan membawa masalah baginya.

"KONAN SENPAI! TOBI ANAK BAIK SUDAH MENYAPU SELURUH RUANGAN..." Tobi berteriak dari ujung koridor sambil berlari. "... ITU BERARTI TOBI LEBIH IMUT DARI NEAR KAN SENPAI (apa hubungannya?). Kalau begini sih Near tidak ada apa-ap..." Tobi terus berlari tanpa menyadari...

BRUAK...

BYUR...

BUG...

... Deidara sedang mengepel dan bocah autis itu sukses menabrak Dei beserta ember berisi air kotor yang langsung tumpah dan... mengotori tubuh Deidara yang terjatuh di lantai.

 **End of Flashback**

 **.**

"TOBI BERHENTI KAU!" Deidara kembali berteriak dengan suaranya yang membahana.

"HUWAAA... GAK MAUUU!"

"Awas kau." Deidara berhenti dan melepas sebelah sepatunya. Pemuda blonde itu mengambil ancang-ancang dan...

BUAGH...

... melempar sepatunya yang sukses mengenai kepala si lolipop hingga membuatnya terjatuh bersama topeng lolipopnya yang terlepas dari wajahnya.

Tak mau membuang kesempatan Deidara mendekati Tobi dan menarik kerah bajunya kasar. "Akhirnya kudapatkan kau."

"Un nya mana Dei? Sejak tadi un mu itu hilang," celetuk Nagato yang sejak tadi menonton kejar-kejaran meraka.

"UN!"

"Apaan sih Dei?" Tobi menepis lengan Deidara yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"KAU YANG APAAN UN?!"

"Akukan sudah minta maaf." Tobi, err... Obito membela diri.

"Masa bodoh, pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab OBITOO!"

"He? Akukan tidak menghamilimu."

Ctak. Sebuah pertigaan muncul di dahi Dei. Ia menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU BAKAA!"

BUAGH...

"HUWAA AMPUN DEI!"

"TAK ADA AMPUN BAGIMU HAHAHA..."

BUAGH... BUG... PRANG... JDUAK... AWWW...

.

 **Lantai bawah**

"Apaan itu?" tanya Sasori yang mendengar suara keributan dari lantai atas.

"Palingan Dei yang lagi ngamuk sama Tobi," sahut Pein.

"Oh."

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, kini seluruh anggota Akatsuki plus Matt, Mello Near sedang duduk lesehan dilantai bawah. Lho kenapa mereka malah santai-santai? Bagaimana tugas 'babu' mereka?

Oh... ternyata tugasnya sudah selesai...

Tunggu...

APA? SELESAI?

Ya, untuk membuktikannya sekarang kita perhatikan sekeliling bangunan. Lantai bersih kinclong, jendela mengkilap, cat dinding baru, debu nihil, semua perabotan bersih dan tersusun rapi, rumah para laba-laba dan kawan-kawannya sudah digusur habis.

Sempurna

"Uh capek," gumam Pein.

"SAMA... MEMANG LOE DOANG!"

Pein kembali mengorek telingannya yang mendadak tuli seketika. 'Che, gue punya anak buah mulut toa semuanya,' batinnya dongkol. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong..." Pein menoleh ke arah Matt dkk. "... Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini? Darimana asal kalian?" tanyannya.

"Umm... Kami dari Wammy's House di Winchester, Inggris. Dan... soal kami bisa disini..." Matt menoleh ke arah Mello. "... Kau mau menjelaskannya Mells?"

Mello tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja."

"Jadi?" tanya Pein tidak sabaran.

"Sabar napa!"

"Tenang Mells, jadi...yah... kami kena hukuman," sahut Matt.

"Begini ceritannya..." Mello memulai cerita.

.

 **Flashback**

"Huahh... bosan banget nih," ujar Mello sambil menggigit coklatnya, ia kini berada di ruang rekreasi bersama Matt dan Near.

"Lantas kau mau apa Mells?" tanya Matt tanpa mengalihkan panndangannya dari layar PSP merah miliknya.

Mello menghampiri Near dan duduk dihadapannya yang tengah menyusun puzzle. "Hoy Near!" panggil Mello sambil meletakan sekeping puzzle ditempatnya. Pluk.

"Ada apa Mello?" sahut Near kalem.

Klak. Mello menggigit coklatnya. "Aku bosan."

Pluk. "Lalu Mello mau apa?"

Mello mendengus. "Huh, jawabanmu sama saja seperti Matt."

Tak ada sahutan, kedua orang itu tampak masih asyik dengan duniannya masing-masing, sedangkan Mello tampak memikirkan sesuatu hingga ia kembali membuka suara.

"AH! AKU ADA IDE!" teriak Mello tiba-tiba...

"HUWAA...!"

... membuat PSP Matt terjatuh dan puzzle Near jungkir balik beratakan.

"Apa Mells?" tanya Matt.

"Aku punya ide Matt!" sahut Mello bersemangat.

"Iya... dan apa idemu itu Mello?" tanya Matt.

Mello menyeringai. "Ayo ikut aku!" ia menarik tangan Matt dan Near, membawanya ke kamarnya.

Mello membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengubek-ngubek (?) isinya.

"Apa yang kau cari Mells?" tanya Matt.

Mello tidak menjawab dan tetap membongkar isi lemarinya hingga...

"Ketemu!"

Mello berteriak sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam lemarinya dan meletakannya diatas kasur. Ia membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata seperangkat kostum untuk hallowen.

"Kostum hallowen? Kau mau apa Mells?" tanya Matt.

Mello tidak menggubris pertanyaan Matt, ia mulai membagikan kostum yang barusan diambilnya tersebut. Kostum drakula untuk Mello, kostum werewoft untuk Matt, dan kostum vampir untuk Near.

"Apa saya juga harus ikut?" tanya Near polos.

"Ya. Harus!"

"Baiklah."

"Lalu apa rencanamu Mells?" tanya Matt.

"Tentu saja kita takut-takuti seluruh anak di Wammy's House ini." Mello berujar santai sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Whatt?!"

"Sudah jangan banyak komentar, kita laksanakan malam ini."

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, Mello, Matt, dan Near telah bersiap-siap dengan kostum mereka. Kini mereka telah berkumpul di depan ruang rekreasi.

"Sekarang kita berpencar ya, masuki-satu persatu kamar dan takut-takuti mereka khehehe..." ujar Mello.

"Oke!"

Ketiga remaja itu akhirnya berpencar dan mulai menjalankan ide brillian (gila) Mello. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh meint sampai akhirnya terdengar suara-suara...

"HUWAAA...!"

"KYAAA...!"

"HANTUU!"

"IBU TOLONGG!"

"MAMAAA!"

... yang akan mengisi keheningan malam di Wammy's House ini.

.

.

"HAHAHA... kalian lihat wajah ketakutan mereka?" Mello tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHA... itu lucu sekali Mells." Matt pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hey, apa tidak masalah kita melakukan ini?" tanya Near.

"Sudahlah Near tak usah kau pedulihkan, have fun dear!"

"Hey apa maksudnya 'dear'?" tanya Matt sewot.

"Near is mine. Sudah sekarang kita selesaikan ini." Mello megalihkan pembicaraan. "Tinggal kamar ini yang belum kita masuki." Mello menunjuk kamar di depannya.

"Ya. Lalu siapa yang akan masuk?"

Mello menyeringai. "Kita bertiga saja bagaimana?"

"Oke!"

Ketiga remaja itu mulai mengendap-endap kembali di depan pintu terakhir.

Ceklek.

Mello membuka pintu perlahan dan memasuki kamar tersebut diikuti oleh Matt dan Near. Mereka memasuki kamar tersebut lebih jauh, mencari keberadaan di pemilik kamar dan sebuah cahaya dari layar laptop menunjukkan keberadaan si pemilik kamar. Mello, Matt, dan Near kembali mengendap-endap hingga mereka tiba di belakang kursi yang ditempati si pemilik kamar, mereka telah bersiap-siap hingga akhirnya...

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sebuah suara terdengar diikuti oleh si pemilik kamar yang menolehkan wajahnya. Wajah putih pucat dengan mata hitam bulat yang dihiasi kantong mata hitam tebal, ditambah sinar dari monitor komputer yang mambuat wajah itu terlihat lebih...

"HUWAAA...!"

... menakutkan.

BRUK...

Ketiga remaja itu terjatuh saking terkejutnya.

Si pemilik kamar turun dari kursinya, berjalan menuju tombol lampu dan menyalakannya.

Klik.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan Matt, Mello, Near?" tanya si pemilik kamar.

Lampu kamar yang telah menyala memudahkan mereka untuk melihat siapa si pemilik kamar yang sebenarnya.

"L?"

Sepertinya mereka merupakan sebuah fakta bahwa L sedang berkunjung ke Wammy's House dan kamar yang mereka masuki adalah kamar L.

.

.

Setelah menangkap basah ketiga pembuat onaritu L mambawanya ke ruang rekreasi. "Jadi, itu adalah ulah kalian kan?" tanya L sambil menunjuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi.

Matt, Mello dan Near terbelalak. Didalam ruang rekreasi telah berkumpul semua anak di Wammy's House dan mereka kini tengah menangis ketakutan. Jadi, yang pasti mereka adalah korban keusilan trio MMN ini.

"Ah.. itu... kami hanya main-main kok." Mello mencoba membela diri.

"Saya tidak terima pembelaan. Sekarang cepat minta maaf!" titah L.

"Tapi L..."

"Jangan banyak tapi, cepat lakukan! Kalian anak baik kan?"

"Baiklah."

Trio MMN itu memasuki ruang rekreasi dan berdiri dihadapan seluruh penghuni Wammy's House.

"Maafkan kami!" ujar mereka serempak dengan perasaan yang sedikit tidak rela.

"Sudah?" tanya L.

"Sudah."

"Baiklah, besok kalian bertiga iku saya ke Jepang."

Ketiga remaja itu langsung sumringah. "Apa ada kasus untuk kami L?" tanya Mello bersemangat.

"Kita lihat nanti," ujar L sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

 **Flashback off**

.

.

.

.

"... Karena itulah kami ada disini." Mello menyudahi ceritanya.

"Jadi kalian pembuat onar juga toh," celetuk Hidan.

"Iy... Ehh... APA KAU BILANG?! MAU KUPUKUL LAGI HAAHHH?!"

"Ahh... ampun! Maaf hehe..." Hidan tertawa garing. 'Aku tak mau terlibat dengannya lagi,' batinnya.

"Yah... sudahlah yang penting semua sudah selesai. Aku mau tidur." Pein merebahkan dirinya di lantai diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama keempat belas remaja itu sudah tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Tsunade beserta Kakashi, Watari, L, dan Hiruzen tengan berjalan menuju gedung, dan saat memasuki gedung keempatnya terbelalak.

Gedung itu kini telah bersih kinclong tanpa setitik noda pun, dan di tengah ruangan terlihat keempat belas remaja yang tengah tertidur pulas.

L berjalan mendekati mereka dan berjongkok di dekat adik-adiknya. "Mereka tertidur Watari," ujar L.

"Ya."

"Tidakkah mereka lebih baik saat sedang tertidur seperti itu Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade pada Kakashi

"Ya, dan akan sangat berbeda saat mereka bangun nanti."

"Kau benar, tapi kita tetap harus membangunkan mereka, ini sudah sore." Tsunade berjalan menghampiri Pein dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Ngghh..."

"Hey bangun!"

Pein bangun dari tidurnya. "Apaan sih, Berisik banget!"

Tsunade sedikit menggeram, namun ia berusaha sabar. "Maaf kalau aku mangganggu, tapi kita harus pulang Pein."

Pein mengucek matanya, ia menoleh ke arah Tsunade. "BERISIK! GUE MASIH NGANTUK NENEK BAWEL!"

Ctak..

"Apa kau bilang PEIN YAHIKO!"

Mendengar suara Tsunade, akhirnya Pein telah benar-benar 'bangun' dari tidurnya. Pein memandang horror ke arah Tsunade. "E-eh.. sensei hehe... gomen." Pein menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

Ctak.. ctak...

"PEIN YAHIKOOO!"

Teriakan membahana Tsunade sukses membuat yang lain terbangun.

"Ugh... ada apa ini," ujar Sasori sambil mengucek matanya.

"Leader sepertinya dimarahi Tsunade sama un hoam..." sahut Dei.

"Ya, dan jika kalian ingin selamat dari amukan Tsunade sama sebaiknya cepat bangun," sambung Kakashi.

.

"Ugh.. apa sih berisik banget," Mello terbangun dan mengucek matannya diikuti oleh Matt.

"Tidak apa-apa, cepat bangun kita akan segera kembali," sahut L.

Mello dan Matt mengangguk dan berdiri masih sambil mengucek matanya sementara Near masih tertidur pulas.

L mendekati Near dan mengusap rambutnya. "Bangun Near!" panggilnya lembut.

"Ugh..." Near terbangun dan duduk dilantai. "Saya masih mengantuk," ujar Near sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ya, tapi kita harus kembali," sahut L.

"Gendong."

"Baiklah." L berjongkok dihadapan Near, memberi Near akses untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"Hey!"

L menoleh ke arah Mello. "Ada apa Mello?"

"Kau curang!" Mello melengos sambil melangkah pergi.

L menoleh ke arah Matt. "Ada apa dengan Mello?" tanyanya.

"Kau curang L?" Matt cemberut dan melangkah pergi menyusul Mello.

Kini L menoleh ke arah Watari. "Ada apa dengan mereka, Watari?"

"Yah... mereka marah padamu karena kau mengambil Near mereka."

"Eh?" L menoleh ke arah Near yang telah kembali tertidur dipunggungnya. "Ah... saya mengerti."

.

.

.

.

Kini semuanya telah berkumpul dan telah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Hey senang bertemu dengan kalian," ujar Pein sambil memegangi telingannya yang memerah.

"Ya, kami juga senang," sahut Matt.

"Mana Near?" tanya Konan pada Mello.

"Tidur," sahut Mello sambil cemberut.

"Hoy, sampai jumpa lagi blonde!" ujar Hidan sambil menepuk bahu Mello.

"Kau mau kuhajar lagi?" Mello kembali mengepalkan tangannya.

Wajah Hidan langsung pucat pasi. "H-hei aku tidak membuat masalah kan?"

"Tidak."

"Ya, kita segera pulang. Akatsuki cepat masuk ke bus, dan jangan membuat masalah!" titah Tsunade.

"Baik sensei," sahut Akatsuki sambil memasuki bus. (tumben langsung nurut)

"Kalian juga ayo masuk," ujar Watari lembut.

"Yosh, tapi Near harus disampingku!" sahut Mello.

"Tidak Near harus disampingku!" sahut Matt tak mau kalah.

"Sudah... Near ditengah, bagaimana?"

"Oke!" sahut Matt dan Mello serempak.

"Hoy... SAMPAI JUMPA YA..." teriak Pein dari jendela bus.

"YA... SAMPAI JUMPA..." sahut Matt dan Mello bersamaan.

.

Dibagian belakang bis.

"Psstt leader, kenapa Tsunade sensei memarahimu?" tanya Kisame sambil berbisik.

Mendengar suara Kisame para anggota lain yang ingin tahu langsung mendekat.

"Iya leader apa yang terjadi un?"

"Huft... jadi begini saat aku bangun tadi aku terkejut saat yang membengunkanku bukannya gadis cantik malah nenek-nenek."

"Hah? Jadi nenek-nenek itu Tsunade sama?" tanya Hidan.

"Ya iyalah siapa lagi?"

"Pfffttt... HAHAHA..."

"HAHAHA..."

"HAHAHahaha..ha.. ha.. ha..." serentak semua terdiam dan muncul aura suram yang menguar.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan Pein sayang? Siapa nenek-nenek itu?"

Glek. Pein menelan ludah, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Tsunade dalam mode siap membunuhnya.

"COBA KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI PEEIIINNNN!"

"HUWAAA... AMPUN SENSEI!"

"TAK ADA AMPUN BAGIMU HAHAHA...!"

Yah... sekarang kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan Pein.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Hai... kembali lagi dengan Yuki dan para Akatsuki di fic We Are Akatsuki ini...

Maaf banget ya... kalau lanjutan fic ini yang super ngaret, berhubung ide yang agak tersendat ditambah pulsa yang juga tersendat jadinya fic ini ikut tersendat hehe... gomennasai...

.

Di chapter ini saya sudah menistakan Akatsuki lagi dengan hukuman-hukuman indahnya hehe...

.

Oh iya di chapter ini saya coba selipin para chara dari anime/ mangga DEATH NOTE karena saya ingin bikin Akatsuki bertemu dengan para chara lain, selain karena saya lagi suka-sukanya sama DEATH NOTE hehe... semoga gak mengganggu ya...

.

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Kimoto Yuuhi**

Iya.. tesnya Naruto jadi kacau balau..

Hehe... soal diterima/gaknya Naruto tanya langsung sama Pein saja ya hehe..

Mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Virgo Shaka Mia**

Tiga kata. Ini. Sudah. Lanjut. Hehe...

Maaf ya kalau lama...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Arum Juunie**

Makasih banyak...

Ah... tobi kan memang.. hehe..

Iya kasihan dia...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Ariyanata**

Iya.. Sasuke kan sok jaim...

Kalo soal itu tanya sama Pein saja ya hehe...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Wintersunflower**

Makasih banyak ya...

Yosh.. ini sudah update...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Nyonya Besar Gaara**

Yup, mereka memang patut dinistakan hohoho...

Saya juga bingung hehe...

Yang jelas tiap chapter punya judul sendiri, tapi ini tetap bersambung kok...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Akira**

Haha.. iya, tadinya malah mau disuruh hitung pasir...

Ini sudah lanjut...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Guest**

Yosh.. mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Ferryfromhell**

Umm... kenapa ya hehe...

Mempir lagi ya...

.

 **AoKeisatsukan**

Yosh... ini sudah lanjut...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

.

.

.

 **SEKIAN DARI SAYA, KAZUKI YUKI**

 **AKHIR KATA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Mysterious Picture

"Hoaammm..."

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Pein menguap. Pemuda berambut jingga tersebut kini tengah berjalan sendirian di hari minggu yang cerah ini.

"Hoammm... bosaannn..." gerutunya.

Bermaksud menghilangkan kebosanan, Pein kini mulai berjalan melewati kawasan pertokoan yang ramai, bermaksud mencari hibuaran disana. Ia terus berjalan tanpa minat hingga akhirnya mata hazel pemuda itu terbelalak sambil memandang ke dalam sebuah cafe, tak lama ia menyeringai.

"Khehehe... ada yang seru nih."

Pein segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memotret kejadian yang barusan dilihatnya didalam cafe tersebut.

"Khuhuhu..."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

(tapi Itachi sama Sasori punya saya hehe... #diamaterasu)

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre:** Friendship, Humor

 **Summary:** Kisah mengenai persahabatan 11 orang dengan tingkah ajaib mereka. Akatsuki, geng yang katanya paling disegani di KSHS, tapi..

Siapa mereka?/Mereka Akatsuki. Geng paling terkenal disini./ Wah.. keren dong./ Heh..Kau belum tahu saja.

Nii-san./ Hn./Teman-temanmu aneh./Memang./

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, bahasa tidak formal.

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **We Are Akatsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Mysterious Picture**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"WOYYY!"

BRAAKKK...

Pein menggebrak pintu markas Akatsuki dengan brutal hingga membuat semua orang yang ada disana terlonjak dan terpental (?).

"BERISIKK!"

"APAAN SIH LOE?!"

BUAGH... BUAK... BUG... BRAKK... GUK... MEOWW...

Dan akhirnya terjadi pertumpahan darah (?) di markas Akatsuki tersebut dengan Pein sebagai korban yang habis dihajar massa.

Dua puluh menit kemudian pengeroyokkan massal itu akhirnya usai dengan meninggalkan korban seekor (?) makhluk berwujud abstrak berambut oranye. "Uhh... kalian jahat banget sih. Kenapa kalian pukul-pukul aku?" ujar pein dengan mimik wajah yang err... menjijikkan?

Buagh...

"Berhenti memasang wajah menjijikkan itu Pein!" teriak Konan sambil memukul (lagi) wajah Pein.

"Aww... sakit Konan-chan."

Konan hanya mendengus.

"Lalu, ada apa leader, un? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak tadi, un?" tanya Deidara.

Pein terbengong. "Umm... apa ya?" Ia menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya.

Bletak...

"Aww... sakit Sasori. Ah, aku ingat!" Pein langsung melompat bangun dari posisi duduknya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan handphone miliknya. "Hei, lihat ini!" pemuda berambut oranye jabrik itu menyodorkan handphone, tepatnya sebuah foto yang ada pada layar handphone miliknya pada teman-temannya.

"Wah... tak dapat dipercaya!"

"Ini beneran dia, un?"

"Mereka... tidak mungkin..."

"Hei, apa ini asli?"

Pein merenggut, ia menarik kembali handphonennya. "Tentu saja asli!"

"Lalu, apa yang mau kalukan dengan itu?" tanya Nagato.

Pein menyeringai. "Khehehe..." Bukannya menjawab Pein malah tertawa gaje. "Khehehe..."

"Khehehe..."

Bletak...

"Aww... sakit, Nagato!" gerutu Pein sambil mengelus kepalannya yang lagi-lagi terkena timpukkan manis.

"Cepat jelaskan apa maumu dengan foto itu Pein!" ujar Nagato tanpa mempedulikan rintihan manja Pein.

Pein kembali menyeringai. "Hei, kalian semua kemarilah!" titah Pein menyuruh teman-temannya mendekat.

Akhirnya para Akatsuki itu berkumpul mengerumuni induknya (?), dan tak lama kemudian mereka mengakhiri perkumpulan itu dengan seringai aneh di wajah masing-masing.

"Asyikk... kita bakal punya mainan, un."

"Tentu saja Dei... khehehe... kita balas dia..."

"Kirim ke handphone kami leader!"

"Oke."

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah melatarbelakangi kegiatan para siswa yang akan memulai harinya di KSHS. Diantara para gerombolan siswa yang hendak memasuki bangunan KSHS terlihat sebuah koloni yang berisikan para makhluk abstrak (?) yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Akatsuki.

Pein, sang leader berjalan didepan diikuti oleh cecunguk-cecunguknya. Tapi, ada yang aneh dari mereka. Para manusia abstrak itu tengah berjalan sambil tersenyum aneh, membuat sebagian siswa dan siswi yang berpapasan dengan mereka merinding disko.

"Hoi, leader. Berhenti memasang wajah menjijikkan seperti itu!"

Ups... sepertinya tidak semua anggota memasang wajah menjijikkan itu...

"Memangnya kenapa Nagato-chan?" tanya Pein dengan wajah tak kalah menjijikkannya.

"Che, kau bisa merusak mataku." Kali ini Itachi yang menjawab.

"Huh, kalian saja yang terlalu kaku. Aku sedang senang tahu. Ya kan kawan-kawan."

"Yosh... leader," sahut 'sebagian' anggota Akatsuki yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Kalau begitu jangan ajak kami yang masih waras," ujar Sasori sambil melangkah pergi diikuti Itachi, Nagato, dan Konan.

"Hoy, kemarin kalian bilang setuju pada rencana ini!" teriak Pein.

"Kami memang setuju pada rencanamu Pein. Tapi, tak perlu memansang wajah menjijikkan itu juga kalee..." ujar Konan.

"Oh." Pein manggut-manggut gaje lalu kembali berjalan, masih dengan senyum menjijikkannya.

.

.

.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, namun suasana di kelas XIA masih tampak ramai, dikarenakan pelajaran yang harusnya berlangsung sekarang adalah pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, dan kita semua tahu seperti apa guru yang satu itu.

"Hoi kawan-kawan!" teriak Pein dari depan kelas.

"Oyy!"

"Main yuk!"

"Main?"

"Iya... bosen nih, si masker gak dateng-dateng."

"Mau main apa leader, un?"

"Umm..." pein mengelus dagunya sok berpikir.

"Ah..." Pein menjentikkan jarinya. "Nyanyi saja yuk!"

"OKE (UN)"

Pein mengambil sapu dan menggunakkannya sebagai gitar. "YEAHHH... HERO IS COME BACK!"

"YEAAHHH.."

Yah... kini hampir seisi kelas menyayi, dengan suara kelas tentunya dan dipimpin oleh pein yang asyik nyanyi plus main gitar gaje di depannya.

"Hoy Itachi, Sasori!" panggil Nagato pada kedua temannya yang masih duduk santai, tidak sudi mengikuti sang leader yang sudah kehilangan kewarasaanya tersebut.

"Hn?" sahut Itachi dan Sasori serempak.

"Heh, dulu kalian yang memilihnya sebagai leader?" tanya Nagato sambil menunjuk ke arah Pein yang kini sedang berjoged ria diatas meja guru.

"Memangnya dia itu siapa?" tanya balik Itachi acuh.

"Tahu, gak kenal tuh," sambung Sasori.

Nagato sweatdrop.

Sementara itu Pein dan murid-murid lain masih menyanyi-nyanyi gaje tanpa menyadari pintu kelas yang sudah bergeser.

Sreekkk...

Pintu geser kelas XI A terbuka dan menampilkan si masker, ups... maksudnya Kakashi sensei yang langsung sweatdrop saat memasuki kelas.

"Psstt... si masker dateng tuh," bisik Sasori pada Itachi dan Nagato.

"Gawat! Si bodoh itu masih nyanyi-nyanyi di atas meja guru lagi," sahut Nagato.

"No prob." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan melepas sepatunya.

"Kamu mau apa Tachi-kun?" tanya Konan.

"Tentu saja memberi tahu si bodoh itu." Itachi mengangkat sepatunya tinggi-tinggi dan dengan gerakan mulus penuh perhitungan ia mulai melayangkan sepatunya tepat ke arah...

Syuuttt...

BUAGHH...

"Wadaoww..." Pein mengelus wajahnya yang terkena lemparan telak sepatu Itachi.

"Siapa yang ngelempar sepatu woyyy?!" teriak Pein, ia masih belum menyadari kehadiran Kakashi.

Hening. Para siswa yang sudah menyadari kehadiran Kakashi langsung duduk dibangkunya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

"Oy, ngaku gak!" desak Pein.

"Oy Pein, daripada lu mikirin siapa yang sudah ngelempar sepatu itu mending lu noleh ke arah pintu deh," ujar Nagato.

"Heh? Memang ada ap..." Pein menoleh perlahan ke arah pintu dan langsung terdiam saat mendapati Kakashi yang berdiri didepannya.

Pein nyengir. "Hehe... Hai, sensei."

"Silakan duduk Pein," sahut Kakashi.

Kakashi melangkah ke meja guru, sensei bermasker itu menunduk dan mengambil sebuah sepatu yang tadi mengenai wajah Pein.

"Umm... sepertinya kau bisa mengambil sepatumu Uchiha," ujar Kakashi sambil mengangkat sepatu Itachi.

Itachi bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Kakashi.

"Aku tak tahu harus berterima kasih pada sepatumu atau tidak," ujar Kakashi sambil menyerahkan sepatu milik Itachi.

"Che, kau telah mengotori sepatuku," sahut Itachi sambil mendengus, ia mengambil sepatunya dari tangan Kakashi dan berbalik.

Itachi kembali duduk dibangkunya dan memakai sebelah sepatunya.

"Ohhh... jadi itu sepatumu Itachi?!" ujar Pein sedikit sewot.

"Iya, memang kenapa? Gak suka?" sahut Itachi cuek.

"Itachii!" Pein menggeram.

Itachi tak menjawab, ia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ehem." Kakashi memecah perseteruan yang sepertinya akan terjadi.

"APA?!" bentak Pein, membuat Kakashi kembali sweatdrop. "Bisa kita mulai Pein?"

"Che..."

.

.

.

.

Ting... tong...

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi, dan seisi murid kelas XI A pun bersorak membuat Kakashi kembali sweatdrop untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini," ujar Kakashi sambil memberesi buku-bukunya. "Umm... dan Pein... keruanganku sekarang!"

"He? Mau apa?" tanya Pein.

"Apa perlu kujelaskan Pein?"

"Perlu dong, kan gue gak tahu kalau-kalau lu punya niat terselubung, Kakashi," ujar Pein gaje yang kembali membuat Kakashi dan seisi kelas sweatdrop.

"Sudah cepat, gak usah banyak tanya." Kakashi mulai berjalan keluar ruangan.

'Sial, gue pasti bakalan dihukum ini," batin Pein. 'Eh tunggu, kan gue bisa ngetes kegunaan foto itu khehe," sambung pein sambil menyeringai membuat semua orang yang melihatnya bergidik.

Pein langsung berjalan meninggalkan kelas menuju kantor Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diruangan Kakashi, Pein segera masuk dan duduk di kursi depan Kakashi.

"Jadi, kamu sudah tahu kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" tanya Kakashi membuka pembicaraan.

"Gak tahu tuh, kan sensei belum bilang," sahut Pein sok polos.

Kakashi menghela napas, sepertinya ia harus bersabar menghadapi murid satu ini. "Pein Yahiko..."

"Ah, saya tahu..." Pein memotong ucapan Kakashi. "... sensei pasti mau kasih hadiah ya?" tanya Pein.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Ah, tentu saja Pein, akan ada hadiah lagi untuk murid kesayanganku."

Pein ikut tersenyum ah tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Kalau begitu aku juga punya hadiah untukmu sensei,"

"Huh?" Kakashi nampak bingung dengan perkataan Pein dan membuat seringai Pein semakin lebar.

"Dan karena aku adalah seseorang yang baik hati maka aku akan memberikan hadiahnya lebih awal sensei." Pein beranjak dari bangkunya sambil mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dari saku.

"Nah, ini dia," Pein menyodorkan handphone miliknya pada Kakashi dengan seringai yang semakin melebar.

Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar handphone milik Pein dan matanya terbelalak seketika. "Ka-kau... bagaimana bisa?"

"Khehe..." Pein tertawa sadis. "Sekarang aku akan tanya padamu, bagaimana jika foto ini tersebar ya?"

Wajah Kakashi memucat, ia seakan tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Umm... akan ada gosip baru nih... tentang hubungan spesial antara Kakashi sensei dan... uphhh..."

Kakashi membekap mulut Pein. "Sssttt... jangan disebarkan ya..."

"Memhang kenaphah (memang kenapa)?" tanya Pein yang mulutnya masih dibekap.

"Hah? Kalau bicara yang jelas."

"Makhannyah, lephashin dhuluh (makanya, lepasin dulu)?" ujar Pein.

"Oh." Kakashi melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Pein.

"Khehehe..." Pein kembali tertawa gaje. "Jadi bagaimana sensei?"

"Jangan sampai kau sebarkan foto itu Pein." Kakashi sedikit mengancam.

"Lho memangnya kenapa sensei? Ada yang salah dengan foto bagus ini?"

"Sangat salah Pein, foto itu... foto itu...arrgghhh..." Kakashi meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Ah sudahlah... jadi apa maumu?"

"Huh?"

"Jadi, apa maumu? Akan kuturuti maumu asal jangan kau sebarkan foto itu."

Pein menyeringai. "Khehe... itu yang kutunggu"

"Jadi?"

"Aku mau kau tidak mencampuri urusan Akatsuki lagi."

"Huh? Akatsuki? Jangan bilang kalau yang lain tahu soal foto ini."

"Khehe... tentu saja mereka tahu."

Kakashi mendengus. 'Sial,' batinnya.

"Jadi bagaimana sensei?"

"Uuhhh... baiklah... akan kuturuti maumu. Tapi, hapus dulu foto itu!"

"Oh tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Tak ada jaminan kau tidak akan mengingkari kesepakan kita kalau kuhapus foto ini kan?"

Kakashi terdiam, ia menggeram kesal. "Baik terserah kau saja."

"Sipp... tenang saja, selama kau tidak mengingkari perjanjian kita maka foto ini tidak akan tersebar kok." Pein tersenyum lebar.

"Che." Kakashi kembali mendengus.

"Oke, sudah selesai kan?" Pein beranjak dari bangkunya. "Aku pergi ya.."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kakashi, Pein langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang guru, dengan Kakashi yang tengah menjambak-jambak rambutnya kesal.

.

.

.

.

Pein berjalan memasuki kantin dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa gembira. Ia menghampiri teman-teman Akatsukinya yang tengah berkumpul di salah satu meja.

"Yo, leader. Kau sudah kembali?" sapa Hidan.

"Nampaknya kau senang sekali, un. Ada apa leader, un?"

"Khehe..." Bukannya menjawab Pein malah tersenyum gaje, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya tersedak makanan mereka masing-masing.

BUAGH...

"Berhenti memasang wajah menjijikkan itu Pein!" ujar Konan setelah memberi bogem gratisan pada Pein.

"Uh... ba-baik Konan-chan," ujar pein sambil mengelus kepalannya yang benjol.

"Jadi, ada apa leader?" tanya Zetsu yang sudah penasaran.

"Gue berhasil," ujar Pein.

"Huh?"

"Gue berhasil ngancem Kakashi pakai foto keramat itu," jelas Pein.

"Woahh... hebat un. Terus leader bilang apa un?"

"Gue minta dia buat gak ikut campur urusan Akatsuki lagi."

"Baguss... leader."

"Wahh... ternyata lu bisa ngelakuin sesuatu yang berguna juga ya Pein," ujar Sasori santai.

"Haha... iya dong... Eh, lu bilang apa tadi?"

"Gak." Sasori kembali bersikap cuek sambil menyantap kembali makanannya.

"Terus, apa rencana selanjutnya?" tanya Kisame.

"Tentu saja kita bebas guys! YEAHHH!" Pein bersorak, diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

"YEAAHHH!"

.

.

.

.

Hari baru yang damai telah dimulai, Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas XI A yang merupakan jadwalnya mengajar pagi ini. Guru bermasker itu telah sampai di depan pintu kelas, dan tangannya telah siap menggeser daun pintu tersebut.

Sreeekkk...

Brusshhh...

Namun, bersamaan dengan pintu kelas yang terbuka jatuhlah seember penuh tepung terigu tepat diatas sang guru berambut perak, mengotori dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi putih.

"HAHAHA!"

Dan yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah tawa anak-anak kelas XI A yang dikomandoi oleh sang biang onar, Akatsuki.

Kakashi menghela napas, ia harus bersabar menghadapi anak-anak nakal ini supaya foto itu aman, lebih bagus kalau ia bisa merebut foto laknat itu dari si biang onar.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin berganti, pagi yang cerah telah menyambut semua orang yang akan beraktifitas hari ini. Namun, pagi yang cerah itu amat tersa suram bagi Kakashi. Pagi ini jadwalnya mengajar di kelas XI A dan ia tahu apa artinya itu, yang jelas sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Sreekkk...

Kakashi membuka pintu kelas itu perlahan, takut-takut ada yang jatuh dari sana.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Aman

Kini Kakashi mulai melangkahkan kakinya memsauki kelas, masih dengan perlahan kalau-kalau ada seseatu yang licin dilantai.

1 langkah

2 langkah

3 langkah

Aman.

Merasa sudah aman guru bermasker itu langsung menuju ke kursinya dan dengan santai ia duduk di sana.

Namun ada yang aneh, Kakashi menoleh ke arah Pein yang tengah tersenyum mengerikan disudut kelas. Kembali memasang ekspresi waspada, ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Namun, itu percuma saat disadarinya sesuatu yang aneh itu ada pada kursi yang ia duduki. Kakashi merasa ada sesuatu yang basah dan lengket dikursinya. Reflek, ia segera beranjak dari sana. Tapi...

Brettt...

Itu tindakan yang sangat salah, karena dengan bangun secara tiba-tiba itu dapat membuat sesuatu yang basah dan lengket itu merobek celanannya.

Kakashi menoleh kebelakang. 'Lem? Sial mereka menaruh lem dikursiku dan sekarang celanaku obek gara-gara lem itu," batin Kakashi panik.

'Sial, robeknya lebar lagi.'

Dengan gerakan perlahan kakashi menolehkan kepalannya ke arah muridnya dan...

"HUAHAHA... sensei celananya robek tuh."

"HAHAHA..."

Sambil menahan malu Kakashi segera mengambil map yang dibawanya dan berlari keluar kelas sambil menutupi bekas robekan dicelanannya.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi tengah menatap malas ke arah depan, tepatnya ke arah murid-murid (gila)nya. Hari ini memang jadwalnya mengajar namun, kumpulan rumus-rumus dan soal-soal fisika yang telah terukir rapi dipapan tulis hanya dibiarkan teronggok begitu saja tanpa ada yang berniat untuk sekedar menatapnya. Murid-murid (gila) itu justru melakukan kegiatannya sendiri.

Kakashi menghela napas, matanya memperhatikan sekeliling kelasnya yang nampak (amat sangat) kacau. Di pojok kanan kelas, tampak para siswa yang sedang bermain kartu. Dipojok kiri kelas para siswi yang sedang bergosip ria. Sedangkan di depan kelas, tepat disamping Kakashi duduk, para Akatsuki sedang menyanyi gaje sambil berjoget ria.

Kakashi menggeram keras, ia sudah mencapai ambang batas kesabarannya. Ia sangat ingin marah dan menghukum para pembuat onar itu, tapi soal fotonya. 'Che, masa bodohlah soal foto itu,' batin Kakashi kesal.

BRAAKKK...

Dengan sekali sentakan kuat Kakashi menggebrak meja guru, membuat para siswa-siswi yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri itu tersentak.

"Ishh... apaan sih?!" tanya Pein yang merasa kegiatannya terganggu.

Kakashi menggeram sebelum ia akhirnya berteriak keras. "KALIAN SEMUA LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 50 KALI!" bentak Kakashi yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

Bukannya takut atau apa tapi para murid-murid itu malah terbengong.

"Huh? Apaan?" tanya Hidan.

"KALIAN SEMUA CEPAT LARI KELILING LAPANGAN SEKOLAH SEBANYAK 50 KALI! ITU HUKUMAN UNTUK KALIAN KARENA SELALU BERBUAT ONAR!" bentak Kakashi.

"APPAAA?!"

"CEPATTT!" bentak Kakashi lagi yang membuat hampir seluruh siswa segera berlari keluar.

"Ehem, sensei," Pein berjalan menghampiri Kakashi. "Kau lupa sesuatu? Hm?"

Kakashi menggeram. "DAN KALIAN AKATSUKI, SEBELUM MENJALANKAN HUKUMAN KALIAN, SERAHKAN DULU HANDPHONE KALIAN MASING-MASING!"

"Ehh... gak mau un," ujar Deidara sambil mencoba menjauhkan handphonnya.

"Tak ada penolakan," kakashi menarik paksa handpho milik Deidara dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Jangan ambil hp Tobi, HUUAAA!" Tobi berteriak saat Kakashi hendak mengambil handphonenya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah pintu.

Semua orang yang masih berada di dalam kelas menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati sang kepala sekolah aka senju Tsunade disana.

"Yah.. bukan masalah besar. Hanya memberi sedikit hukuman pada para pembuat onar ini," sahut Kakashi sambil menatap sinis ke arah para Akatsuki.

"Siapa yang pembuat onar? Weekkk..." ujar Tobi sambil memeletkan lidahnya yang tentu saja tidak akan terlihat karena tertutup topengnya.

"Ohh... bagus itu. Jadi apa hukumannya Kakashi sensei?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Lari keliling lapangan 50 kali."

Tsunade manggut-manggut. "Kalian dengar kan?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini kepada para Akatsuki.

Para Akatsuki mengangguk.

"Jadi, tunggu apa lagi? CEPAT LAKSANAKAN!" bentak Tsunade keras yang membuat para biang onar itu tersentak dan reflek berlari keluar...

... kecuali satu orang.

"Umm... Tsunade-sama..."

Tsunade menghela napas. "Apa lagi Pein Yahiko?"

Pein tersenyum, "Anda mau lihat sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Pein sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya yang ternyata belum disita oleh Kakashi.

"Lihat apa?" tanya Tsunade yang nampak penasaran, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya hendak mengintip isi dari handphone yang disodorkan Pein ke arahnya.

"Ah itu..." Kakashi tampak pucat, ia tahu apa itu, dan ia sangat tahu bahwa hal yang buruk akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Tsunade menatap foto yang disodorkan Pein secara seksama selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya wanita berambut pirang itu terbelalak. "I-ini..."

Pein menyeringai senang.

"Kakashi... kau... kalian... jadi selama ini..." ujar Tsunade terbata dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Ahh... itu... saya bisa jelaskan Tsunade-sama..." ujar Kakashi gugup.

Seringai Pein semakin lebar.

"Aww... ini manis sekali Kakashi..."

"Tidak... tunggu Tsunade-sama... saya bisa jelaskan..."

"Nah, berhubung saya anak yang baik maka saya akan menjalankan hukuman dari sensei-sensei sekalian. Jadi, sampai jumpa..." Pein melangkah menuju pintu kelasnya, namun saat tiba didepan pintu ia kembali berbalik. "Oh iya, tadi kau mau menyita handphoneku kan sensei? Sekarang kau bisa ambil handphone itu dari tangan Tsunade-sama... bye.. bye..." Pein segera berlari meninggalkan kelas, dengan tertawa keras tentunya.

Kini didalam kelas hanya tersisa Kakashi yang tengah berwajah pucat dan Tsunade yang tengah tersenyum aneh.

"Saya bisa jelaskan Tsunade-sama..." Kakashi kembali menatap Tsunade dengan wajah pucatnya.

Tsunade kembali tersenyum aneh. "Bagaimana jika foto bagus ini tersebar ya..?" gumam tsunade yang membuat wajah Kakashi semakin pucat.

"Jangan Tsunade-sama!"

"Lho.. kenapa?"

"Anoo... itu salah paham..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ituu... saya akan jelaskan..."

"Baik, sekarang kita keruanganku..." Tsunade berbalik, masih sambil memandangi foto di handphone Pein sambil tersenyum aneh. "Dan, satu lagi... ajak juga dia kekantorku..."

"Huh?" Kakashi nampak bingung. "Dia siapa?"

"Tentu saja kekasihmu kan? Yang ada di foto ini bersamamu," ujar Tsunade santai sambil terus berjalan.

Kakashi membeku, ia memandang punggung sang kepala sekolah dengan tatapan horror. "ANDA SALAH PAHAM TSUNADE-SAMA!" teriak Kakashi frustasi.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di lapangan.

Pein memasuki lapangan sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah berlari lebih dulu.

"Lama sekali, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Nagato.

"Khehe... aku habis bermain-main, tentu saja."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sedangkan sekarang foto itu sudah tidak berguna lagi dan kita malah dihukum," ujar Zetsu.

"Kata siapa tidak berguna." Pein kembali menyeringai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Khehe... aku sudah menunjukkan foto itu pada Tsunade-sama."

"Apa?!"

"Hei, Pein. Tsunade-sama itu seorang fujoshi lho," ujar Konan. "Jadi kemungkinan ia malah senag mendapatkan foto seperti itu."

"Gue tahu kok. Jadi, sekarang kita lihat aja apa yang akan terjadi nanti dengan Kakashi-sensei dan... kekasihnya."

"Khehe..."

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Sekali lagi saya jelaskan, itu hanya kecelakan Tsunade-sama," ujar Kakashi yang kini berada diruangan Tsunade.

"Ya, semuanya hanya kesalah pahaman," ujar salah seorang lain yang berada diruangan itu.

"Ssttt... sudahlah, kenapa kalian menyembunyikan hubungan kalian Kakashi, Iruka," ujar Tsunade sambil terus memandangi foto itu dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Hubungan apa?!" teriak Kakashi dan Iruka frustasi secara serempak.

"Ahh... kalian kompak sekali, itu bagus,"

"Tidak, ini buruk."

"Pokoknya saya akan menyimpan foto ini." Tsunade menunjukkan layar handphone milik Pein yang masih digenggamnya, layar yang menampilkan foto Kakashi dan Iruka di sebuah cafe dengan posisi err... bertindihan.

"Kumohon jangan Tsunade-sama, tolong dengarkan penjelasan kami."

"Hm... memang kalian mau menjelaskan apa sih?"

"Jadi begini, waktu itu saya baru saja selesai makan... dan saat hendak keluar cafe saya melihat Iruka yang akan memasuki cafe. Berniat menyapanya saya menghampirinya, namun sialnya saya terpeleset dan jatuh kearah Iruka dan err... menindihnya..." ujar Kakashi pelan.

Namun bukannya mendengarkan Tsunade justru semakin berbinar. "Wahh.. itu bagus sekali, posisinya sangat perfect, Kakashi."

Kakashi dan iruka sweatdrop hingga tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Nah, saya dapat ide bagus." Tsunade beranjak dari duduknya dengan semangat 45. "Saya mau foto yang lain."

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Iruka terbata.

"Saya mau kalian kembali berfoto dengan pose lain yang lebih bagus," ujar Tsunade sambil mengeluarkan kameranya dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan Kakashi dan Iruka yang memasang wajah horror.

"Nah, bersiaplah kalian berdua."

"TIDAKKK..."

"KAMI BUKAN GAAYYY..."

 **End of Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

Haaiii... ketemu lagi dengan saya di fic yang entah sudah ngaret berapa lama ini... gomennasai minna-san #bungkuk-bungkuk#

Semoga chap ini bisa memuaskan para reader yang sudah menunggu lama ya... hehe...

Sekarang kita balas review dulu ya...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Balasan review:**

 **.**

 **Betelgeuse Bellatrix**

Hehe... bagus deh kalo ada yang suka.. soalnya ini crossfic pertama saya hehe...

Ini sudah lanjutt... mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Arum Fionita**

Makasih banyak... saya seneng kalo banyak suka sama fic ini...

Ini sudah lanjut Fionita-san... dan makasih banyak sudah mau setia buat tunggu fic ini...

.

 **Black Rave Strive Namikaze**

Makasih banyak buat pujiannya ya...

Ini sudah lanjut... mampir lagi ya...

.

 **NurmalaPrieska**

Ini sudah lanjut... mampir lagi ya...

.

 **L**

Hehe... iya, saya suka banget sama Death Note, terutama Wammy's boys.

Itachi sama Konan ya... entahlah saya juga ak tahu mereka sudah jadian atau belum, mungkin baru pdkt hehe..

Mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Ariyanata**

Iya... makasih banyak ya buat reviewnya...

Hehe... saya lagi coba buat crossfic... tapi berhubung belum ada ide buat bikin judul baru jadi saya buat di fic ini saja deh...

Yosh... mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Yuriko. Rei**

Ini sudah lanjut... tapi maaf ya kalo kelamaan hehe...

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **2Tsuki Hime**

Yosh... chap kemarin itu crossfic pertama saya hehe...

Ini sudah update kok... maaf ya kalo kelamaan...

Hayooo... jangan mikir yang enggak-enggak lho... hehe

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yosh... akhir kata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. I'm Not a Gay !

Pein tengah berjalan seorang diri sepulangnya dari sekolah. Ia tampak sangat bahagia hari ini, terlihat dari senyum lebar yang terus menghiasi wajahnya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat Tsunade meminta Iruka dan Kakashi untuk berfoto dengan pose lain yang errr... lebih menarik? Ia juga sangat ingat wajah kusut kedua gurunya itu, membuatnya ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya.

"Danna un, kenapa tidak dimakan un?"

Pein menoleh saat ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Pemuda berambut orange jabrik itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling hingga ia akhirnya menemukana sang sumber suara, yaitu seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang sedang menyodorkan sesendok es krim pada pemuda lain dihadapannya.

"Ayo Danna un, buka mulutmu aaaa..." pinta pemuda pirang yang Pein kenali sebagai Deidara itu.

"Gak mau Dei!" sahut pemuda didepannya yang Pein yakini juga adalah Sasori sambil membuang mukannya, kesal dengan perlakuan Deidara.

"Ayolah Danna un, sesendok saja un." Pinta Deidara sedikit memaksa.

"Sekali enggak, tetap enggak Dei," sahut Sasori tak mau kalah.

Pein ternganga melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi ia langsung mengeluarkan handphonennya dan memotret kejadian didepannya.

Jepret.

Satu foto berhasil diambil. Pein tersenyum aneh sambil memandang foto yang berhasil diambilnya tersebut, ia punya sebuah rencana yang sangat menarik. Pein memasukkan kembali handphonennya kedalam saku dan berlari menghampiri kedua temannya itu.

"Hei, Kalian!" seru Pein lantang dan mengejutkan Sasori dan Deidara yang langsung reflek melemparkan es krim yang ada ditangan mereka tepat diwajah Pein, membuat wajah sang leader Akatsuki itu belepotan es krim.

"Huh, kalian jahat sekali sih. Masa wajahku yang imut ini dilempari es krim," ujar Pein dengan ekspresi menjijikkan yang langsung membuat Sasori dan Deidara muntah di tempat.

"Eh, tapi es krim ini enak," gumam pein sambil menjilati es krim di wajahnya (?).

"Uuhhh... leader un, kau menjijikkan un," ujar Deidara yang membuat Pein langsung pundung dipojokkan.

"Ya, kau memang menjijikkan Pein!" sambung Sasori tajam. "Lagipula sedang apa kau disini?" lanjutnya.

"Nah!" pein segera melompat dari posisi jongkoknya "Itu yang seharusnya ku tanyakan, sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Pein sambil menunjuk kedua orang didepannya.

"Kami hanya sedang..." ucapan sasori dipotong oleh Pein.

"Atau jangan-jangan..." ujar Pein sambil sengaja menggantung kata-katanya.

Kenapa kalian tidak bilang sih" lanjut Pein gaje yang membuat Sasori dan Deidara kebingungan.

"Bilang apa un?"

Pein tersenyum aneh. "Kalau kalian ini sebenarnya sudah jadian."

"Huh?"

"kalau kalian ini sebenarnya adalah sepasang..."

"... KEKASIH."

Krik... Krik...

.

.

.

.

"APPAAA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

 **Genre:** Friendship, Humor

 **Summary:** Kisah mengenai persahabatan 11 orang dengan tingkah ajaib mereka. Akatsuki, geng yang katanya paling disegani di KSHS, tapi..

Siapa mereka?/Mereka Akatsuki. Geng paling terkenal disini./ Wah.. keren dong./ Heh..Kau belum tahu saja.

Nii-san./ Hn./Teman-temanmu aneh./Memang./

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, bahasa tidak formal.

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **We Are Akatsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6: I'm Not a Gay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pein berjalan tertatih-tatih memasuki markas, dibelakangnya mengikuti Sasori dan Deidara yang terus menguarkan aura seram sambil menatap tajam ke arah Pein.

"Ah, kalian sudah sampai..." ujar Konan yang telah menyadari kehadiran ketiga orang itu. "... selamat dat..." namun ucapannya terhenti saat melihat penampilan Pein yang buruk rupa (?) "Pffttt... haha... ada apa denganmu Pein."

Mendengar Konan tertawa sontak para anggota lain mengalihkan pandangannya mereka ke arah Pein dan...

"HAHAHA..."

... sontak semua yang ada diruangan itu (minus Pein, Sasori, dan Deidara) langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHA... wajahmu kenapa leader?"

"HAHAHA... kau habis dikeroyok massa?"

"HAHAHA... kau jadi tambah jelek Pein." Jleb, ucapan Kisame sungguh menohok hati Pein yang terdalam (?).

Mengacuhkan suara tertawa yang sangat berisik itu, Sasori dan Deidara kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan, namun saat berpapasan dengan Pein kedua orang itu sengaja menabraknya hingga terjatuh.

"Adaww!" teriak Pein yang kembali menjadi korban amukan SasoDei.

Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Pein, Sasori dan Deidara langsung mendudukkan diri mereka di sofa dengan kasar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Konan yang mulai bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Tanya saja pada leader jelek itu un," sahut Deidara ketus.

Konan menoleh ke arah Pein yang masih terduduk. "Jadi, ada apa Pein?" tanya Konan.

"Mereka mengeroyokku," sahut pein dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin, berharap mendapat simpati dari teman-temannya, namun takdir berkata lain. Teman-temannya justru langsung muntah ditempat karena melihat wajahnya.

"Dia dulu yang mulai un!" bentak Deidara yang kembali kesal.

"Lho, aku kan hanya..." ucapan Pein terpotong.

"Hanya apa? Kau itu menyebar fitnah Pein," ujar Sasori tajam.

"Benar un."

"Aku tidak menyebar fitnah tahu."

"Lalu apa?!"

"CUKUP!" bentak Konan yang mulai kesal dengan pertengkaran ketiganya. Pein, Sasori, dan Deidara langsung terdiam.

"Sekarang ceritakan dengan tenang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," pinta Konan mencoba sabar.

"Dia duluan yang mulai Konan-chan..." ujar Deidara sambil menunjuk Pein.

"Memang apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia bilang aku dan Danna yaoi-an un," ujar Deidara pelan.

Krik... krik...

.

.

"APPAAA?!"

.

.

"Jadi kalian ini yaoi?"

"Wahh... sejak kapan?"

"Kenapa gak bilang-bilang?"

"Tuh kan, aku gak fitnah tahuuu..."

Sudut-sudut perempatan muncul dikening Sasori dan Deidara, keduannya menggeram.

BRAAKKK...

"DIAMM!" bentak Sasori keras. "SUDAH KUBILANG KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN YAOI!"

"Apa buktinya? Toh kalian selama ini akrab kan, aku jadi meragukan hubungan kalian, jangan-jangan lebih dari sebatas teman," ujar Hidan sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Apa un?"

"Ya. Hidan benar," timpal Kakuzu.

"Lalu kalian sendiri?" ujar Sasori tajam sambil menunjuk Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Huh?"

"Che," Sasori menyeringai. "Apa jaminannya kalau hubungan kalian berdua juga hanya sebatas teman? Toh kalian selama ini lengket kan Hidan, Kakuzu?"

Hidan dan Kakuzu melotot. "APA KAU BILANG?"

"Apa perlu kuulangi?" ujar Sasori masih dengan seringainya.

Hidan dan Kakuzu menggeram.

Melebarkan seringainya, Sasori kini berjalan menghampiri Pein yang masih dengan aura suramnya, membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

"Zetsu-senpai, Tobi takut," ujar Tobi sambil menempel pada Zetsu yang terdiam memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasori.

"Ha!" seru Deidara sambil menunjuk ke arah Tobi dan Zetsu. "Kalian juga ada hubungan kan un? Buktinya kalian nempel-nempel begitu un,"

"HAA..." Zetsu segera mendorong Tobi menjauh. "Siapa yang sudi yaoi-an sama anak autis itu?!"

"Che, bohong..."

Sasori kini telah tiba dihadapan Pein yang masih terduduk sambil mengelus luka-lukanya. Masih dengan seringainya Sasori menatap tajam ke arah Pein. "Sekarang aku yang bertanya padamu Pein."

"Huh? Bertanya apa?" tanya Pein sambil memasang wajah sok polosnya.

Seringai Sasori melebar. "Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Nagato?"

Deg

Pein dan Nagato sama-sama terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu Sasori?" tanya Pein lagi.

"kalian juga mencurigakan, toh selama ini kalian dekat kan? Bahkan kalian sudah dekat sejak kecil. Jadi, bisa saja kalian itu yaoi-an kan?"

"NNOOO!" Nagato berteriak dramatis. "SIAPA YANG SUDI YAOI-AN DENGAN MAKHLUK ANEH ITU!" teriak Nagato sambil menunjuk Pein.

"Hiks... kau jahat sekali denganku Nagato," ujar Pein sambil pura-pura mewek.

"HIIII... KAU MENJIJIKKAN PEIN!"

"Heh... sekarang sudah jelaskan siapa yang maho disini," ujar Sasori dengan senyum puasnya. "Kasihan sekali, cintamu ditolak oleh Nagato ya Pein..." lanjutnya.

"MENJAUH DARIKU PEINNN!"

.

Sementara itu di sofa, masih ada tiga orang yang masih tenang-tenang saja tanpa mempedulikan keributan yang terjadi didalam markas tersebut.

"Huh berisik sekali sih mereka," gerutu Konan sambil menutup telinganya.

Mendengar ucapan Konan, Itachi segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Keluar saja yuk!" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Konan.

Konan menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. "Ayo, mau kemana memang?"

"Terserah kamu, yang penting gak disini," sahut Itachi.

"Kisame mau ikut?" ajak Konan pada Kisame yang masih duduk disofa.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian," sahut Kisame.

"Oh ya sudah,"

Kisame menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa setelah melihat Itachi dan Konan menghilang dibalik pintu utama markas mereka. Kisame hendak memejamkan matanya saat didengarnya suara teriakan Deidara.

"Ahh... Kisame juga un..!"

Kisame kembali membuka matanya. "Apaan sih Dei?" sahutnya malas-malasan.

"Kisame juga yaoi kan un?" tanya Deidara sambil nyengir.

"Huh? Jangan ngaco Dei. Aku straight tahu," sahut Kisame lagi, membela diri.

"Bohong un. Kisame pasti yaoi-an juga kan sama Ita..." Deidara menoleh kesana kemari. "Lho, dimana Itachi un?"

"Dia keluar, pusing katanya kalau harus berurusan dengan para maho seperti kalian," sahut Kisame sambil kembali memejamkan matanya, tak peduli pada semua orang yang awalnya sedang berselisih itu mendengar ucapannya.

"Oh... Eh..."

"... AKU BUKAN MAHOOO (UN)!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Pein: " Hoyy! Apa-apan itu to be continued? Chap ini belum selesai tahu, dan ide brillian gue belum terlaksana. Jadi, lebih baik kalian scroll ke bawah dan temukan betapa hebatnya ide brillian gue yang satu ini khehe..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Have Fun Khehe..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori tengah berlajan santai melewati halaman sekolahnya bersama Itachi dan Konan, entah kemana para anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya. Namun ada yang aneh disini, hampir semua pandangan murid-murid mengarah pada mereka bertiga, entah pada siapa tepatnya, dan Sasori semakin mengerutkan alisnya saat dua orang siswi junior mereka menghampirinya.

"Selamat ya senpai, kalian berdua cocok kok," ujar salah satu siswi itu.

"Benar, senpai kalian cocok," ujar siswi yang satunya, kemudian keduannya kembali melangkah menjauhi ketiga anggota Akatsuki yang kebingungan itu.

Namun baru beberapa langkah keduannya kembali berbalik. "Tapi kalau menurutku Itachi senpai tidak cocok," ujar salah satu siswi itu lagi.

"Benar, Itachi senpai lebih cocok dengan Konan senpai," ujar yang satunya lagi kemudian kembali melangkah pergi.

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kedua temannya yang kini sedang berblushing ria. "Hei!"

"Hn?" sahut Itachi, berusaha menyembunyikan rona tipis di pipinya.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres," ujar Sasori sambil memperhatikan sekeliling dan mendapati para siswa yang tengah tersenyum aneh pada mereka.

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Itachi.

"Ayo kita periksa!" ajak Konan sambil melangkah pergi diikuti oleh Itachi. Namun baru dua langkah pemuda berambut raven itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya saat menyadari salah satu temannya belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

'Uhh... firasatku tidak enak ini,' batin Sasori.

"Hoy Sasori!" panggil Itachi tepat dihadapan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Namun hening, Sasori tetap terdiam dengan dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hey Sasori!" Itachi semakin meninggikan suaranya. Namun Sasori tidak mengubrisnya.

Ctak.

Sebuah pertigaan muncul di dahi Itachi. Pemuda Uchiha itu menggeram, ia menarik kerah baju Sasori kasar dan menyeretnya pergi.

"H-Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan Itachi?!" teriak Sasori yang kini tengah diseret oleh Itachi.

"Diam! Aku tak suka diabaikan," sahut Itachi tajam.

"He? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah, tak usah banyak bertanya. Sekarang kau ikut aku!"

"Tapi kau tak perlu menarikku juga Itachi!"

"Hn."

"Itachi, Sasori!" panggil Konan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi yang kini sudah melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju Sasori.

"Lihat itu!" ujar Konan sambil menunjuk kerumunan siswa siswi yang tengah berkumpul di depan mading sekolah.

"Ada apa disana?" ujar Itachi.

"Perasaanku jadi tidak enak," gumam Sasori yang disambut anggukan kedua temannya.

"Lebih baik kita periksa, lihat disana juga ada anggota Akatsuki yang lain," ujar Konan, kemudian gadis itu melangnkah mendekati mading sekolah itu diikuti Itachi dan Sasori.

.

.

.

.

Krik.. krik...

Ketiga anggota Akatsuki itu terdiam membeku setibanya di depan mading bahkan para aggota lain yang sudah tiba lebih dulu disana pun ikut terdiam. Mata para anggota Akatsuki itu memandang horror isi dari mading itu, sementara para siswa disekitar mereka kini semakin ramai dan antusias. Tak lama aura suram mulai menguar disekitar area itu, mereka menggeram.

"Siapa..."

"... yang..."

"... telah..."

"... berani..."

"... memasang..."

"...benda..."

"... menjijikkan..."

"... ini..."

"... disini?"

Kata-kata tajam sekaligus aura suram yang semakin menguar dari kesembilan anggota Akatsuki itu membuat para siswa yang semula berada disana langsung mangambil langkah seribu menghindari amukan para Akatsuki yang mungkin saja akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Arrgghhh sial! Ulah siapa ini?" bentak Hidan kesal sambil mencabut sebuah foto dari mading itu, foto dirinya dan Kakuzu yangsedang dalam posisi yang err... mencurigakan di toilet sekolah.

"Apa-apaan itu ? Masa memasang fotoku yang tengah menggendong bocah autis itu," geram Zetsu sambil menarik foto laknat dirinya dan Tobi dari mading sekolah.

"Ini pasti ulah leader un,"

"Sudah pasti, siapa lagi yang salah paham karena kejadian minggu lalu itu," geram Sasori sambil mencabut foto Deidara yang tengah menyodorkan sesendok es krim padannya.

"Orang itu harus diberi pelajaran," ujar Konan sambil mencabut foto Kisame yang tengah memayungi Itachi dengan jaket miliknya, eh?

"Benar sekali, enaknya diapakan ya?" sahut Hidan yang kini telah memamerkan seringainya.

"Kita beri pelajaran yang tak akan dilupakannya seumur hidup," sambung Itachi yang disambut seringaian seram dari teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

"Haha... menarik sekali. Foto-foto yang kupasang dimading pasti akan mendapat banyak perhatian dari para siswa," ujar Pein sambil tertawa. Pemuda itu kini sedang berada di kelasnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kalau terjadi sesuatu karena ide gilamu itu lho Pein," ujar Nagato cuek sambil membaca bukunya.

"Uhh... kenapa begitu?" ujar Pein dengan mimik wajah yang err... menjijikkan.

Nagato merinding disko melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan leader gilanya itu. "Berhenti memasang wajah menjijikkan itu Pein!" bentaknya kesal.

"Hiks... kenapa kau kejam sekali Nagato," ujar Pein lagi sambil memasang wajah yang lebih menjijikkan dari sebelumnya.

"Che, jangan-jangan selama ini bukan mereka yang gay, tapi kau Pein."

"Siapa bilang? Aku bukan gay ko..."

BUAGH...

"... WADAOWW!"

Sebuah sepatu melayang dan tepat menghantam wajah Pein dengan keras, menibulkan cap sepatu diwajahnya.

"Siapa yang berani melempar..." bentak Pein, namun ucapannya terhenti saat melihat sekumpulan Akatsuki di depan pintu kelas, tentu saja dengan ura suram yang masih menguar dan kini semakin pekat.

Pein menelan ludahnya saat teman-temannya itu berjalan mendekatinya. "H-hai! Ada apa ini..."

BRAKK...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?!" bentak Konan sambil menggebrak meja Pein.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Pein (sok) polos.

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa Pein un?"

"Lihat ini!"

Serentak Konan, Sasori, Hidan dan Zetsu melemparkan foto yang mereka cabut dari mading ke hadapan Pein.

Pein melihat ke arah empat lembar foto itu kemudian menjawab. "Lho aku tidak salah kan?" ujarnya (lagi-lagi sok) polos.

"Tidak salah katamu un?"

"Lalu dengan memasang tulisan besar-besar dibawah foto-foto laknat itu yang bertuliskan 'PASANGAN YAOI PALING HOT SE-KSHS' itu juga bukan kesalahan Pein?" geram Obito yang kini sudah melepaskan topeng baygonnya dan tengah menatap Pein dengan tajam.

"Ah... Tobi, topengmu mana?" tanya Pein gak nyambung.

"Wah, beneran ngajak ribut ini. Bagaimana kalau kita jadiin tumbal buat DJ aja nih orang."

"Boleh juga itu."

"sebelumnya disiksa dulu ya."

"Oke."

"He-hei kalian mau apa?" tanya Pein gugup saat melihat teman-temannya sudah siap dengan senjata pembunuhnya masing-masing. "Nagato... tolong aku."

"Eh? Kamu siapa ya? Memangnya kita pernah saling kenal?" ujar Nagato acuh sambil tetap membaca bukunya.

"Bagaimana? Siap teman-teman?" tanya Konan sambil menyeringai.

"SIAP!"

"Tunggu!"

Para Akatsuki yang sudah bersiap menyerang menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ada apa Itachi?"

"Sebelum menghabisinya apa tidak sebaikya kita tanyakan dulu darimana ia mendapatkan foto-foto laknat itu? Lagipula siapa yang akan menjamin dia akan pulang dengan selamat setelah ini, benar kan?"

"Itachi benar un."

"Baiklah. Darimana kau mendapatkan foto-foto ini Pein?" tanya Konan sambil menatap Pein dengan super tajam.

"Itu, tentu saja aku yang mengambil fotonya sendiri."

BUAGH...

Sebuah sepatu kembali melayang dan telak mengenai wajah Pein lagi.

"Kapan kau mengambilnya leader baka?"

"Waktunya berbeda, tentu saja."

BUAGH...

Lagi. Sebuah sepatu melayang dan mengenai wajah sang leader gila itu.

"Sakit tahu!"

BRAKK..

"DIAM! SEKARANG KAU JELASKAN DARIMANA KAU MENDAPARKAN FOTO INI SATU PERSATU!" bentak Konan sambil menarik kerah baju Pein.

Pein memandang Konan dengan tatapan horror. "Ba-baik- lah."

Konan menyodorkan foto pertama foto bergambar Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"A-ah... foto itu aku dapatkan dua hari lalu..."

.

 **Flashback dua hari lalu...**

Pein tengah keluar dari bilik kamar mandi sekolah selesainya melakukan ritual buang air nya dan mendapati Kakuzu yang sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel. "Yo Kakuzu!" sapanya sambil berjalan menuju wastafel.

"Yo Leader! Kau tidak lupa untuk bayar uang kas kan?"

Pein memutar bola matanya bosan. "Nanti saja ya Kakuzu, aku tidak bawa uang."

"Huh!" Kakuzu mendengus.

Brakk...

Mendadak salah satu bilik kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Hidan disana. "Huh, akhirnya sakit perut sialan ini hilang juga," ujar pemuda berambut putih itu. "Lagipula apa yang membuat sakit perut sih?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Salahmu sendiri makan ramen instan pagi-pagi," ujar Kakuzu.

"Apa salahnya?" tanya Pein. "Tadi pagi aku juga makan ramen instan kok, tapi gak sakit perut."

"Sekarang kau tanya pada bocah itu, apa ia menyeduh ramen instan itu terlebih dahulu atau tidak," ujar Kakuzu lagi.

Pein menoleh ke arah Hidan dan mendapati pemuda itu menyengir padanya. "Hehe... aku memang tidak menyeduhnya, langsung kumakan saja ramen instan itu. Lagipula kan lebih enak, kriuk kriuk bro," ujar Hidan polos yang lansung membuat Pein sweatdrop ditempat.

"Pantas kau sakit perut," ujar Pein masih dengan sweatdropnya.

"Dia memang kan memang BAKA," ujar Kakuzu enteng.

BRAKKK...

Hidan kembali menggebrak pintu kamar mandi, ia menggeram. "APA KAU BILANG KUZUU?!" bentaknya sambil melangkah keluar dari bilik kamar mandi tanpa menyadari ada genangan air disana dan...

Syuuttt...

GUBRAKK...

Hidan terjatuh ke arah wastafel, tepatnya ke arah Kakuzu yang masih mencuci tangannya di wastafel sehingga menciptakan posisi yang err... menakjubkan, dengan Kakuzu yang setengah berbaring di atas wastafel dan Hidan yang berada di atasnya.

Pein terdiam melihat pemandangan di depannya yang menurutnya err... entahlah. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai, pemuda berambut orange jabrik itu segera megeluarkan handphonenya dan memotret kejadian di depannya.

Jepret...

Satu foto berhasil didapatkan. Pein menyeringai sebelum memasukan handphonenya kembali kedalam saku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatasku Hidan? Cepat turun!" bentak Kakuzu.

"Apa sih kau teriak-teriak. Salahmu sendiri meletakan air disana sembarangan," balas Hidan tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau bilang? Namanya juga kamar mandi, pasti banyak genangan air disini. Kau saja yang tidak hati-hati."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ah, aku duluan ya kawan-kawan," sela Pein sambil melangkah pergi keluar dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan dua orang yang masih saling adu mulut didalam sana.

 **End of Flasback**

 **.**

"Ja-jadi begitu." Pein mengakhiri ceritannya, sambil memandang ngeri Hidah dan Kakuzu yang tengah memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Haha... itu lucu sekali leader," ujar Zetsu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Benar itu lucu, andai aku melihatnya," sambung Obito.

"Diam kalian berdua!" bentak Hidan kearah Zetsu dan Obito yang masih menahan tawa mereka.

"Ah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kau menjelaskan foto yang ini leader-sama?" Kakuzu menyerahkan selembar foto kehadapan Pein, foto Zetsu yang tengah menggedong Tobi dengan bridal style.

"Ba-baiklah... itu terjadi sekitar lima hari lalu aku, Zetsu dan Tobi dihukum membersihkan gudang oleh Kakashi..."

.

 **Flasback lima hari lalu...**

"Uhh... tempat ini kotor sekali senpai... huatchim..." ujar Tobi sambil bersin-bersin (padahal hidungnya tertutup topeng).

"Diam Tobi gak usah banyak mengeluh," sahut Zetsu sewot. "Ini gara-gara kau leader," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Pein.

"Kok aku?" tanya Pein sok innocent.

"Ini kan gara-gara ide gilamu yang mengajak kami untuk menjahili Kakashi tapi yang kena malah Tsunade sama," sahut Zetsu dengan kegondokan(?) mencapai batas maksimum.

"Ah... kita kan sudah biasa seperti ini. Jangan dianggap sulit dong," ujar Pein sambil melangkah menjauhi Zetsu yang sudah siap melayangkan bogem mentah kewajahnya.

Semantara itu Tobi tengah terdiam diantara tumpukkan kardus-kardus bekas yang tidak terpakai, ia tengah mengobati sebuah benda kecil yang bergerak-gerak disana, hingga Zetsu yang penasaran akhinya menghampiri bocah itu. "Apa yang kau lihat Tobi?" tanya Zetsu sambil menepuk bahu Tobi.

"Itu," Tobi menunjuk kearah seatu yang menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi. "Apa itu senpai?"

Zetsu memfokuskan pandangannya pada 'sesuatu' itu. "Entahlah, kita tunggu saja sampai makhluk itu menampakkan dirinya," ujar Zetsu.

Dan benar tak lama 'makhluk' itu merangkak keluar dari tumpukkan kardus dan menampakkan wajud aslinya. Berwarna cokelat tua dengan antena dan kaki banyaknya yang menjijikkan.

"HUWAAA..." Tobi spontan berteriak ketika melihat makluk itu dengan jelas.

"HUWAA... ADA KECOAK!" jeritnya lagi, kali ini ia langsung lompat menerjang tubuh Zetsu dan dengan reflek pemuda berambut kehijauan itu menangkap tubuh Tobi yang melompat ke arahnya hingga posisi mereka terlihat seperti err... Zetsu yang tengah menggendong Tobi ala bridal style.

Pein yang mengamati kajadian itu dari jauh pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia segera mengambil handphonenya dan memotret kejadian didepannya diam-diam.

Jepret.

Satu lagi foto berhasil diambil. Pein menyeringai dan segera memasukkan handphonenya kembali kedalam saku dan bergegas keluar meninggalkan gudang tersebut.

.

Pein berjalan dikoridor sambil melihat-lihat foto yang berhasil diambilnya diam-diam itu, foto-foto nista yang belakangan ini menjadi koleksinya. Pein menandang tiga buah foto yang berhasil diambilnya itu. "Aku sudah dapat tiga kira-kira siapa lagi yang belum kudapatkan?" gumam pein sambil tersenyum aneh membayangkan ide gila yang berputar di otak pentium satunya itu.

"Ah... satu tinggal satu foto lagi yang belum kudapatkan..." ujar Pein sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "... Itachi dan Kisame," ujarnya sambil melihat ke arah Itachi, Kisame dan Konan yang tengah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

"Tapi... bagaimana caranya mendapatkan pose yang bagus untuk mereka ya?" gumamnya lagi.

"Ah, lebih baik aku ikuti saja mereka diam-diam, siapa tahu bisa mendapatkan pose yang lebih hot," ujar Pein sambil tersenyum mesum (sejak kapan Pein jadi fudanshi?).

 **Flasback end**

"Apa-apan itu Pein?!" bentak Zetsu tepat dihadapan Pein.

"Kau benar-benar berniat mati ya Pein," sambung Obito tajam.

Pein menandang ngeri Zetsu dan Obito yang seperti akan bersiap menelannya hidup-hidup. "A-ah... itu..."

BRAKK...

Lagi-lagi terdengar gebrakan meja, kali ini dari Kisame dengan tenaga babonnya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan mengikuti aku dan Itachi hah?!" ujar Kisame tajam.

"Dan bagaimana kau mendapatkan foto itu?" sambung Konan.

"Ha...ha... itu..."

"Cepat jelaskan, atau kau akan berakhir saat ini juga," lanjut Itachi dengan pandangan menusukknya.

"Ba-baik... aku mendapatkan foto itu kemarin, saat kita pulang sekolah dan turun hujan."

.

 **Flashback kemarin...**

"Uhh... kenapa hujannya deras sekali? Padahal aku harus buru-buru pulang," gurutu Konan sambil mengacak-acak isi tasnya. "Yah... aku tidak bawa payung, bagaimana ini?" ujar Konan sedikit panik, namun...

"Ini."

... seseorang menyodorkan sebuah payung ke arahnya. Konan mendongakkan kepalannya dan mendapati Itachi yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Kalau mau kau bisa pakai,"

Konan menerima payung itu. "Tapi bagaimana denganmu Itachi-kun?"

"Aku tidak sedang buru-buru jadi bisa nanti saja pulangnya, menunggu hujan reda," sahut pemuda itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Itachi-kun?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "tentu saja. Kau yang lebih membutuhkannya Konan-chan," sahut Itachi lembut.

Konan tersenyum. "Baiklah, terima kasih Itachi-kun." Konan membuka payungnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung sekolah. "Jaa nee Itachi-kun," serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Itachi yang disambut senyuman tipis pemuda itu.

Itachi tersenyum tipis memandang punggung gadis berambut biru yang telah lama disukainya itu hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hei Itachi! Kau belum pulang?" seseorang menepuk pundak Itachi dari belakang. Itachi menolehkan kepalannya dan mendapati Kisame dibelakangnya.

"Belum, aku tidak bawa payung," sahut Itachi.

"Haha... kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku Itachi, aku melihatnya kok. Kau memberikan payung milikmu pada Konan kan?" ujar Kisame sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ah... itu..." Itachi tampak gugup. "Ya aku memberikannya padanya," ujarnya sambil berusaha menutupi semburat tipis di pipinya.

"Haha... kau tak perlu malu padaku Itachi. Jadi, kapan?"

"Huh?"

"Kapan kau akan menjadikan Konan kekasihmu?" goda Kisame lagi.

"Ahh... itu..." Itachi kembali gugup.

"Jangan terlalu lama Itachi, perempuan itu tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama lho..." ujar Kisame masih menggoda temannya itu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Makanya kalau bisa secepatnya," ujar Itachi mantap.

"Bagus."

Selanjutnya hening, sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka menunggu dan hujan belum juga mereda, ditambah sekolah yang sudah sepi saat ini.

"Kalau sepertinya bakalan lama hujannya," gumam Kisame.

"Ya, sudah lebih dari setengah jam kita menunggu disini," sahut Itachi.

"Kita terobos saja hujannya, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak bawa jaket atau apapun itu,"

"Aku bawa kok." Kisame melepaskan jaketnya. "Setidaknya ini bisa menutupi kepala kita berdua." Kisame membentangkan jaketnya diatas kepalannya dan Itachi.

"Ayo jalan!"

"Ya."

Itachi dan Kisame pun melangkah meninggalkan gedung sekolah yang telah sepi itu tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dan secara diam-diam mengambil foto mereka.

"Khehe... akhirnya dapat juga. Walaupun tidak terlalu hot sih, tapi tidak apa-apa lah yang penting dapat khehe..." ujar sosok yang ternyata adalah Pein sambil memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku celanannya.

"Sekarang tinggal mencetaknya dan menempelkannya di mading besok khehe..." ujarnya dengan senyum laknatnya.

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau melebih-lebihkan Pein?" geram Konan sambil kembali menarik kerah baju Pein kasar. "Kisame kan hanya berniat baik pada Itachi-kun dan kau menganggap mereka yaoi-an hah!"

"A-aku hanya bercanda kok Konan-chan."

"Sepertinya kita kita butuh penjelasan lagi disini, bagaimana kalau kita habisi saja sekarang," ujar Hidan sambil menyeringai.

"Tunggu, masih ada satu foto lagi," sela Zetsu sambil mengangkat foto Sasori dan Deidara.

"Tidak perlu." Sasori merebut paksa foto itu. "Kan tadi sudah kuceritakan dan aku tidak sudi mendengar cerita laknat itu lagi,"

"Benar un."

"Bagus, kalau begitu langsung kita habisi saja dia," ujar Itachi tajam.

"SETUJU (UN)!"

"Hei, aku punya ide yang menarik untuknya," sela Konan sambil menunjukkan evil smirknya.

"Apa itu Konan-chan?"

"Kalian akan tahu sebentar lagi, cepat ikat dia dan ikut aku!" titah Konan.

"Oke!"

.

.

.

.

"HUWAA... TOLONG AKU!" teriak Pein pilu.

"Rasakan kau Leader laknat un."

"Nikmati saja leader haha..."

Saat ini para anggota Akatsuki tengah berkumpul di sebuah bar yang err... unik, dan ditengah-tengah bar tersebut terdapat sebuah aula yang cukup luas, dimana sang leader tengah berada di tengah-tengah aula tersebut.

"HEII! TOLONG AKU!" teriak Pein lagi.

Kenapa Pein berteriak-teriak seperti itu?

"KUMOHON TOLONG AKU. AKU JANJI TIDAK AKAN BERBUAT ANEH-ANEH LAGI HUWAA!"

"Siapa yang akan menjamin kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi Pein," sahut Sasori acuh.

"Sudah kubilangkan tadi, nikmati saja posisi mu itu Pein haha..." sambung Hidan sambil tertawa puas.

"APA YANG BISA DINIKMATI DARI POSISI SEPERTI INI?!"

Posisi apa yang dimaksud?

"Kau berisik Pein," ujar Itachi tajam.

"Kalian jahat sekali HUWAA! Kalian meninggalkankanku bersama para banci ini."

Huh? Banci?

Apa yang terjadi?

BUAGH...

Lagi. Sebuah sepatu melayang tepat ke arah Pein, namun kali ini bukan sepatu kets biasa melainkan sepatu higheels milik Konan.

"Diam Pein!"

"Aduh sakit Konan-chan," rintih Pein sambil mengelus benjolan di kepalannya. "Hei! Kau jangan pegang-pegang! Jijik tahu!"

Ya... saat ini posisi Pein sungguh err... entahlah. Ia tengah berada di tengah-tengah aula bar itu, dan dalam posisi terikat di atas sebuah kursi kayu. Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi ia kini tengah dikelilingi oleh para wanita jadi-jadian alias BANCI.

"Hei kalian jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Aduh bo, kamyu galak banget sih," ujar salah satu banci itu sambil menoel dagu Pein genit.

"Hii... don't touch me!"

"Kamyu ngomong apa sih say," ujar banci lainnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Uhh... gue pengin muntah."

"Haha... tenang saja Pein, kau masih punya banyak waktu kok dengan mereka haha..."

"SIAPA YANG SUDII!"

"Ini memang hukuman yang cocok untuknya," ujar sebuah suara di belakang mereka, para Akatsuki serentak menolehkan kepalannya kebelakang dan mendapati Kakashi dan Iruka disana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini sensei?" tanya Obito.

"Yah... kami mendapat undangan eksklusif dari Konan untuk datang ke tempat ini, dia bilang ada sesuatu hal menarik yang bisa menghibur kami disini," sahut Iruka.

"Ya, dan kami akui kami sangat terhibur dengan melihat ini," sambung Kakashi. "Setidaknya dendam kami terbalas."

"HUWAA! KALIAN SEMUA JAHAT!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Huahhh... Akhirnya saya berhasil mempublish fic ini juga.

Gomennasai... karena update yang begitu super ngaret ini (bungkuk-bungkuk)

Yosh... semoga para reader sekalian terhibur dengan fic abal saya ini ya..

.

.

.

.

 **Balasan review:**

 **.**

 **February**

Hehe... awalnya aku mau bikin KakaAnko tapi karena virus fujoshi (?) yang menyerang saya jadi mengubah haluan khehe...

Semoga chap yang ini bisa membuat kamu terhibur ya dan gomen karena updatenya yang super ngaret...

.

 **Betelgeuse Bellatrik**

Haha... saya juga gak nyangka..

Semoga chap ini bisa bikin kamu ngakak Bellatrik-san...

.

 **Akasuna N.A**

Ini sudah lanjut...

.

 **Dewimd27 or Mustika447**

Ini sudah lanjutt...

.

 **Arum Fionita**

Yosh... Yaoi!

Iya.. itu foto KakaIru khehe...

.

.

.

.

AKHIR KATA

.

.

.

.

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Hey sensei!" panggil Hidan.

Kakashi dan Iruka menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut putih itu. "Ada apa?"

"Kok kalian bisa datang bersamaan kesini? Aku jadi penasaran, apa sebenarnya kalian itu memang maho?" tanya Hidan jahil.

"Sebelum menjawabnya aku akan bertanya pada kalian terlebih dahulu," ujar Kakashi santai.

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana kalian menjelaskan foto-foto di mading itu?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum aneh. "Atau jangan-jangan yang maho itu justru kalian hm?"

"KAMI BUKAN MAHO SENSEI (UN)!"

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
